Monday Morning
by Shycadet
Summary: My week started off with a girl spilling coffee all over me. Such bad luck- until I realized how gorgeous she was. (Sakura pov/ Small flicks/ build up/ extreme rapid updates) -Complete-
1. Monday Morning

"I'm so sorry!"

The words were squeaked out and rushed by the girl who stood in front of me, frantically pulling napkins from her bag. She held them in her hand for a moment before desperately looking at me for help, not knowing where to start to wipe off. I couldn't help be simply stand there, the coffee soaking into my clothes slowly burning the living hell out of me.

This is how my Monday morning started.

"I am such a clutz. I can't believe I did this." She said miserably as she finally gave up on trying to help and simply shoved the napkins into my hand.

I tried to catch them before they fell, but two flew away. Watching them with a sigh, I turned back to the girl and attempted to calm her down, "Ah, listen, it's all right. I should have dodged you but you were moving with such speed."

"It's because I'm late!" She replied, picking up the spilled coffee cups from the sidewalk, "I am supposed to catch the 8:30 train for work and bring in coffee, but I completely slept in and now this!"

I chuckled, wiping my shirt before giving up completely and finally making eye contact with the girl. Her blue eyes where as crisp as the morning air around us, and as they frantically glanced down to check the time, I couldn't help but notice how her hair almost seemed platinum instead of blond. She was simply gorgeous, too pretty to be stressed by such a simple matter.

With a sudden charm in my voice, I suggested, "Well I've got a car," I turned and pointed to the rust bucket that sat at the corner of the sidewalk, "Are you already late for work?"

The question forced a blink of surprise. Then, with a hopeful look at me, she tried not to look too excited as her tone turned more horrified and modest, "I couldn't…"

"I would hate to be the reason you are truly late this morning," I insisted, giving her a small smile, "Let me at least take you to work."

She bit her lip, and I with an amused look, I watched her mentally fight with herself. She knew she shouldn't take handouts so easily, but I knew she had to be desperate. With a final nod, she quickly rushed to the coffee shop door, "Ok! I'll be out in a second; I just need to grab some more coffee!"

"Sure," I called, but she had already disappeared within. Looking down at my coffee stained clothes, I sighed again with a smile. Jeeze. Things like this only ever happened to me. Shaking my head with a chuckle, I rattled my keys in my hand and moved to the door to unlock it.

The windows on my car seemed abnormally foggy from dust and old this morning. And with a grimace, I had realized that I had left some left over fast food lying around. Swinging the passenger door open quickly, I snatched the empty bag and tossed in the nearby trash. I walked back over to my car and leaned down, glancing around with dissatisfaction. I could have sworn it was a bit cleaner than this.

"Did you lose your keys?" A worried voice came from behind.

Jumping as I straightened up, I turned around and stumbled, "No no, I was just, uh… well nothing. Hop in."

I moved out of the way and around to the driver's side. Sliding in, I felt self-conscious and exposed. I hadn't realized suggesting my car for a ride would leave me so open to criticism and dirty glances- which is what I was expecting the girl to do. She must have thought I was a complete slob with all the napkins and papers lying around. Maybe it was a mistake to try to do her a favor.

"For someone I just spilled coffee all over, you are being extremely nice." The girl commented as she happily slipped on her seat belt.

I blinked in surprise, then gave her a smile as I cranked on my car, "Yeah well, it would seem your week started off with a bit of luck."

"And what about yours?" She asked curiously. A smile slipped her lips as she glanced at me, and for a moment, I could do nothing but stare. Forcing my gaze away from her flawless features, I replied with a shrug and pulled off the curve, "Well, I can say this hasn't been the worse Monday I've lived through."

A musical giggle filled the car, and without even thinking, I grinned at the sound.

"My name is Ino."

"Lovely name," I replied with a glance, "Mine's Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you, random stranger," she poked fun as I drove. With a chuckle, I agreed, "Like wise."


	2. Progress through Distress

Chapter two

I stood at the door patiently, leaning against the wall as I watched the girl in front of me frantically run from the kitchen to the bathroom. A smile played at my lips as I heard a shriek of panic, and with a jet of wind, felt as she ran past again. Shaking my head, a chuckle tickled my throat as I started slowly, "You know, for a girl who is almost late, you are sure moving slow."

"Sakura, if I had the time to punch you in the face, I would! I don't know what happened to my phone! We can't leave without it! It has my entire plans for my boss up there!" Ino cried as she ran to the living room, "I can't remember where I threw it."

I sighed and pushed myself off the wall. Walking towards her voice, I glanced around her home curiously. I hadn't ever really come further than the front door. Driving her to work every morning usually only called for waiting in the car or at the porch. Obviously today I had come inside over a crisis she was having, and now that I was here, everything seemed to spark my interest.

Her home was decorated in a fun, free spirit, type of way. She had placed on her wall anything she had wanted, which included seasonal candy wrappers, the cool design on the Brisk drink bottles, and posters of her favorite band. My eyes glanced about distractedly as Ino continued to throw her couch pillows about. When one landed at my feet, I snapped out of my awe and looked to Ino instead.

"Have you even bothered checking your-" I stopped, my eyes had caught Ino bending down with her legs straight as she checked the couch cushions. I swallowed, my vision glued to the way her body cut and curved into such a flawless shape as a whole. Staring, I traced her outline, and with a lump in my throat, I reached her perfect ass.

"Have I what?" Ino asked, straightening up and turning to me with an exasperated look.

"Have you," I crocked, clearing my throat mid-sentence, "bothered checking your purse? Maybe you thought ahead and tossed it in there."

With wide eyes, she darted past me, "Oh my god, I think you are right."

I turned and followed, getting one last glance of her from behind before she disappeared back into the kitchen. When she was out of sight, I breathed out and rubbed my eyes. With a small mumble, I attempted to pep talk myself into getting my mind right. It had only been week three of the routine, but it seemed like I was becoming more and more like a starved wolf when I was around her.

"Oh god, I can't believe this," she squealed as she finally poked her head back out, a blush on her cheeks as she held up her phone in embarrassment, "I must have thrown it in my purse earlier."

"If anything, this means you are making progress into getting into a solid routine," I offered with a smile, amused at the way she seemed so deflated and defeated.

She chewed her lip as she slung her purse over her shoulder, moving towards the door, "God Sakura, I'm such a lost cause. I should have someone like you to keep up with me."

The words caused a quick stutter within my heart, but I attempted to cover my embarrassment with a shaky grin, "Well, I'm around now aren't I."

"Who do I have to thank for that?" Ino breathed out with a grateful glance as I passed her out the door.

"Yourself," I replied as I jogged down the steps of her apartment complex, "you're the one who spilled coffee on me after all."

"Oh yeah, this was my somehow spiraling blessing," she laughed from behind as she followed, "I can't believe we've gotten into the routine of you taking me to work."

"Well I need the cash, and paying me is way cheaper than taking the train," I pointed out, unlocking my car doors, "I hope you called ahead for that coffee by the way."

She smiled over the car at me as I gave her a wary look. With a roll of her eyes, she opened the door and slid inside. As I followed, I heard her reply, "Yes. I managed to do that."

"Great." I nodded and started up the car, "Then we are making some awesome progress this week."

Ino laughed as I pulled off, and with a smile, I pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Friday's are for drinking

**A/n - **Hey strange that there isn't an authors note till chapter three huh? I realized after I post the first two chapters that I hadn't put one up, and I'm too lazy to fix it. Anyway this is just a small side project, just some shorts of romance and friendship.

And maybe some steamy scenes :O

If there is ANY likeness to a story to you know, I'm sorry. I was reading one of my fan's work, **Stupid Focking Rope,** and I was inspired to do some shorts on a preppy little coffee runner after a review post I did. I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to have the same feel as your story. If it looks or feel the same at all, let me know and I'll take this sucker down, no questions.

Srsly, review and tell me if it's too close. I'd hate to be one of those authors.

Anyway, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"It isn't weird to ask you over to my house tonight, is it?"

The question had come out of nowhere. I was driving down the street with Ino like any other morning and suddenly I'm sprung with this. Practically choking out a cough, I swerve back into my lane and croak out, "Uh, over to your house? Like to hang out?"

"Yeah," she rushed out, her blue eyes falling to her fidgeting fingers, "I mean, you are awesome to hang out with in the morning, I figured maybe you would like to hang out when we aren't…. you know, doing business and all that."

I opened my mouth, but suddenly shut it when no sound came out. Eyebrows bunching together, I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat. With a cough, I started carefully, "Well, it isn't like I haven't thought about asking you out too. Er, wait-" I stumbled, knowing my statement must have come out awkward. Stuttering out my correction, I blurted, "I mean asking you to hang out. I just figured we were… yeah, just business."

She giggled, and with a wary smile towards her direction, she replied, "Well, I would like to be more than business. You really are good company."

"Welp," I sighed out, finally coming to some sort of control of my emotions, "I will have to say that I can stand to see you more than once a day. So, hanging out tonight should be great."

"Great!" she exclaimed as we pulled up to her huge business work building. Ino's bangs shifted to her eyes as she gave me a smile while taking off her seatbelt. Opening the door and sliding out, she bent back down with a grin, "It will be me and a couple of others if it's fine? My house at about 8. There will be drinks."

Nodding, I lean back and smile, "Sure. No better way to spend a Friday without some drinking."

"Oh great, now I'm excited," Ino rushed with a giddy tip toe dance in her spot, "Ugh how will I get through work now."

"Um," I thought quickly before grabbing a random paper and ripping a piece off. Taking a pen from my small middle compartment, I scribbled my number on the sheet, "Here, text me on your breaks. It's not like I do anything important at my job."

"Omg, yes," she took the paper with an excited grin, "Now you have to deal with me spamming you."

Shrugging, I admit, "I can handle some spam from you."

Squeaking with eager happiness, she reached over and grabbed the coffees I handed her, "I will see you tonight then?"

"Of course."

And with that, Ino walked towards the building. I watched her as she moved, reaching the door just as it closed at her face. I could imagine her facial expression as she desperately looked around for some sort of help. A random man, who was heading the same direction, opened the door for her and with a chuckle and a roll of my eyes; I looked away from the pair and pulled away.

X

I sat on the couch as the rest of the group talked, beer in my hand as I enjoyed the nice swirling sensation I was beginning to feel. If I wasn't a bit tipsy, I would have whipped the stupid grin that was sitting on my face. The smile was starting to hurt my cheeks, but I couldn't help but laugh and happily sit in my spot.

I always thought drinking was a nice experience, and I had gotten to a point where I knew when I should stop and sit until I passed out with no hang over the next day. I was so close to it by now, maybe a drink or two away, but my mind would fall off the mission of insuring my potentially happy non hangover morning when a certain girl would stop by to check on me.

Ino had been walking about often, making sure everyone was involved and having fun. It was her home, so of course she was doing her best to be a good hostess. I wasn't sure if she had drunk enough to feel a bit tipsy herself, but I had always spotted her with a beer in her hand. It was most likely the same one as she laughed and added to the chatter into the room.

My mind had wandered again as I sat there, my eyes still looking about Ino's home. With a sip of my beer, I glanced at the my little ponies toys she had sat on her book shelf. A small smile slipped my lips as I recognized them from a TV show that had recently became popular. I think the proper term of the viewers of that show was called bro-nies?

I felt a dip of weight next to me, and with a glance, I saw a bright smile and blue eyes greet me, "Hey. I haven't been able to talk to you much, which is a bummer."

"Meh, you have guests," I slurred with a grin, "No reason to come over here to the dark side."

"The dark side?" Ino giggled as she glanced around us, "Seems dim."

"I like it," I retorted happily. When she laughed, I watched her and grinned again.

"Well I think everything is settling down, but I do believe they are all crashing here tonight." Ino commented as she looked around the apartment. Everyone still had beer in their hand as they sipped and talked, laughing and playing games.

"They are both too drunk to leave and having way too much fun to even think about going." I agreed, taking a sip of my beer, "I'd have to say I'd like to crash here too."

"Well of course you are," Ino quickly agreed, then pressed, "Right?"

I shrugged and let my eyes wandered, "I don't know. I wouldn't wanna be a bother. There is such little space as it is, and my place is only a block from here."

"I won't let you drive," she worriedly stated, but her tone was stern.

I smiled slightly and glanced at her, "I wouldn't be driving, of course. I'd walk."

She grimaced, "Worse idea."

I laughed and leaned back on the couch, my head falling back as I stared at the ceiling, "Aw come on Ino. You aren't being very fun."

"You are right, I am being safe." She replied with a nudge to my rib, "How about you sleep here instead?"

I sighed out and waved her off, "Pestering me about nonsense. This truly is the dark side."

"Sakura," she whined, grabbing my arm and shaking it as she groaned, "Don't make me tie you to my bed."

"I wouldn't mind that one bit," I slipped out, mind still twirling happily, "What shall I do then? Keep pretending I will leave? Will I then be promised such a lovely evening?"

She giggled, and with a smile on my lips, her whisper danced near my ear, "Maybe."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. But, with the power of alcohol, my charm flared to its peak. Smirk slipping to my lips, I lifted my head and glanced at her with an amused expression. Her eyes danced around mine, but I kept my gaze steady. Finally she broke completely and looked away, and with a laugh, I attempted to control myself, "Alright alright, I will stay here tonight."

"Good," she mumbled, and when I turned to look at her, her eyes were on me with a bite of her lip, "But I honestly don't have any other space but my room. Is that weird? I feel like I'm being a creep."

I snorted and mumbled, "No it's perfect. Dream come true."

"Hmm?" she drawled out slowly, leaning in close as she continued, "I couldn't quiet catch that."

"I'm getting the feeling you like having your ego stroked," I stated with a chuckle. I watched as a playful smile tugged at her lips as she attempted not to give away her secret. Wagging my finger, I pressed, "I bet you do huh. Even from a creep girl like me."

"Creep girl? You?" Ino laughed, "Yeah right. You are not a creep."

I chuckled as well, "Meh, well, you would be surprised."

"Hm, I have caught you a couple of times," Ino drawled softly, and with a drop of my stomach, my tipsy mind understood what she was saying, "You know, when you thought I wasn't looking."

"Aw man," I mumbled out a groan with a laugh and a shake of my head, "I think being caught is as bad as it gets. Am I that obvious?"

"Well you get points for trying to be subtle," Ino laughed, "But sometimes you seem to stumble and lose yourself."

"I can't help it," I admit, shaking my head in disbelief, "Sometimes I find myself getting caught at how incredible you look."

The statement must have come out more smooth than I had thought, because for a moment there was silence. I glanced over to see a subtle blush settling on Ino's cheeks, and with a smile, I realized I caught her off guard. Taking a sip of my beer, I pointed to hers and stated, "I've had way too many of these. Honestly I wouldn't be saying half of this without them. Just know I'm speaking truth while you ignore me."

"Hard to when you start saying ridiculous things." Ino grumbled.

I laughed again, "Can't help the truth. Anyway my fair Ino, I believe I am about to crash where I'm sitting. Think anyone would mind me sleeping here?"

She giggled, "Why don't you just go to my room now so you won't look like a complete drunk."

I chugged the rest of my beer before placing it on the table next to me. Grinning, I said happily "Lead the way then."

We both stood from the couch, and with a few stumbles, I followed Ino down the hallway. There were more posters on the walls, along with other random material. I hadn't noticed how big her apartment was before, and it might have just been the beer, but I swear we walked down the hall forever.

Finally, we reached the last door on the left, and with a low creak, I was looking into Ino's room. It was a deep purple color set. Her sheets matched her dark walls, and the bed was perfectly set. I blinked in awe as I took my steps inside, taking in the condition of the room with an unsubtle amount of amazement.

"I cleaned it before the party," Ino stated proudly from behind me, "I figured someone had to be crashing here."

With a silly grin sitting on my face, I ran and dove into her bed- her pillows, soft mattress, and blanket caving into my weight and enveloping me in a bliss embrace. Groaning in absolute unbelief, I said loudly with my voice muffled by sheets, "This is fantastically soft."

I heard a laugh from nowhere particular as I hugged the sheets around me. While rolling and squirming in the softness, Ino said, "Well it was a Christmas present gift from my father. I had been complaining how my bed wasn't soft enough."

"And so he gifted you with clouds and heaven cushions?!" I cried out, managing to pop out my head from the depths. Ino watched me amused as I laid there, amazed. Looking directly into her eyes, I stated, "If this is what you sleep in every day, I swear to god this bed set would be coming home with me." When she became slightly flustered at the sentence, I grinned and explained, "You know, just so I can sleep in it. You can stay here."

Her blond eyebrows scrunched, and when I laughed in her face, she smiled and attacked me within the sheets. I continued to laugh, dipping my head back into the massive blanket as Ino continued to poke and playfully punch to find me. As she let out her fake anger, she yelled, "And what about me? Do I just sleep on the floor?"

I laughed and poked my head back out. She was just about to pounce, but I wiggled my fingers out and gave a pout, "Ok ok, I surrender. Please allow me to live."

"That's right," Ino breathed out, hair tangled and bangs at her face, "Be afraid and surrender! The terror of Ino always concludes such an outcome."

I grinned and plopped my head down against the bed, "Amazing sentence. Best I've heard you say. Are you a writer?"

Ino settled as well, crossing her legs as she sat there, "Partially, but not really. You know the occasional poem or just some decent fiction for my entertainment."

I hummed in interest as I listened, "Sounds like writing to me, Ino. Will I ever be able to read your work?"

"You wouldn't want to," Ino brushed off with a small blush, "I'm sure it's nothing you are into anyway."

"You'd be surprised," I pressed softly, shifting and curling to my side so I could see her better. Her eyes wandered down to me, and when they caught my eye, I smiled and continued, "I mean sure I like the adventure and magic, but I also dab into some romance and fluffiness. It's a weakness of mine. What about you, what books do you read?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Um, well I don't get to read as much as I used to," she stated as she played with her fingers, "But mostly romance. Vampires. Werewolves. Things like that."

When I laughed, another blush spread her cheeks. With a smile, I assured, "Well those are good too. I've always wanted to write something like that, no time though. To write a book with such a degree of thought, creativity, and length- Well let's just say I'm out of my league, for now. One day though, I will write something spectacular. It's on my bucket list… along with backpacking Europe… and beating an old videogame me and my best friend never finished.(1)"

"Sounds like a solid bucket so far," Ino teased softly with a smile.

"It's getting there," I chuckled before curling more into the sheets and closing my eyes, "Jeez this bed is amazing. Mine is going to feel like crap now."

"You can always come sleep over," My eyes popped opened and watched the fidgeting Ino with surprise, "I mean, that's what girls do, right? Sleep over and stuff."

I snickered, when she frowned and began to look pissed, I grinned and nodded, "Yes yes, that's what girls do… you know…. In a porno."

"Omg, I just can't deal with you right now!" She screamed out and punched me in the shoulder, "You are too much for me, just too much."

I laughed and grabbed her punching fist, twisting her wrist and tugging her down into me. She squeaked in surprise as tumbled over, and before she could move, I wrapped my arm around her and pressed her back against me. Her warmth spread and tingled my body, and with a happy sigh, I nuzzled into her neck and closed my eyes.

"Uh, Sakura?" Ino stuttered nervously, growing stiff and rigid as I tugged her closer. I chuckled softly and mumbled, "Sorry, I'm sleepy and your punches are forcing me to stay awake."

"Then I can leave," she stumbled, clearly embarrassed, "You should have said something earlier."

"And let the opportunity of spending more time with you slip through my fingers?" As I asked the question, I wiggled mine at where they sat, which was at her waist, "Naw. Think I'll just settle for this instead."

"You really don't-"

I opened my arm and whispered in her ear, "There, you are free to go if you wish. Just know I'd much rather you stay. But I totally understand," groaning before being interrupted by a yawn, I mumbled, "this beer as gotten me way too loose and comfortable. I'm going to hate myself tomorrow."

She laid there for a moment, not moving or speaking. I knew I must have really scared her to death, and with a small frown, I opened my eyes and poked my head up a bit, "Hey, Ino. No worries, alright? I was just being an idiot; you can go if you want."

When she said nothing, I became slightly worried and almost sobered up enough to state I will just walk home if that makes her more comfortable; but before I could offer such a thing, she shifted. The bed creaked softly as she rolled over, her cheeks red as she glared at me, "Why do you have to be such a jerk."

I smiled slightly at her sentence, "What? I just want you to sleep with me."

She sighed and let her eyes wander down to the bed. With a bite of her lip, she mumbled, "You are adorable sometimes, you know that?" My eyes rose in surprise, even Ino blinked at what she said. Stumbling out with embarrassment, she continued, "But you are an idiot and you tricked me in here didn't you?"

I laughed and shook my head, my eyes drooping slowly, "No tricks. It must have been my charm that got you to stay..." I jerked awake. Opening my eyes, I looked Ino in hers and state firmly, "Go ahead and leave Ino. I think I'm about to crash right now. You have guest and all, and I really didn't expect you to stay with me."

She bit her lip and mumbled angrily "You are being a jerk."

I smiled sleepily, "I don't know what I'm doing right now to make you think so, but ok."

"You are being cute," she explained, fidgeting with her fingers, "In the most adorable way possible, and then you tell me to leave."

"Well I told you I wanted you to stay," I pointed out, still smiling, "I'm sorry if it's all too confusing for you." My statement flared some anger within her again, and with a laugh, I quickly apologized, "You're right, sorry. I'm being an ass now."

"Could you stay awake enough for me to go out there and tell everyone that I'm going to bed and where they could find blankets?"

That surprised me. Watching her carefully, I wondered what exactly had I done tonight to get such a gorgeous girl to sleep with me. The beer had fogged up everything that had just happened, and most likely by tomorrow it'll be worse. Then, I wondered if she had been drinking too, or did she honestly find me as adorable as she claimed.

With a laugh to myself, I concluded: she must be drunk.

"Alright," I mumbled sleepily with a nod, "I'll wait."

"Ok," and with that, she climbed out of bed and left the room.

The light was till on, so it wasn't as if I could peacefully drift to sleep. Too bad…

"I told you to stay up," Ino whined as I felt a dip in the bed. I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. The lights were off, and the blankets were set the correctly on top of me. I swallowed my dry throat and croaked, "How long was I out for?"

"It took longer to get everyone what they needed," Ino whispered as she attempted to get comfortable next to me, "So I think about 20 minutes."

"Jeeze, I swear you just left," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. It grew quiet, and the shifting stopped. I glanced beside me to see Ino nervously playing with her fingers. With a sleepy smile, I shifted and grabbed them, holding them carefully. Ino glanced at me, and if there was light I'm sure she would be blushing. Mumbling softly as I held them, I shifted and said sleepily, "When I'm drunk I'm a huge cuddler. Do you mind?"

I could almost hear her swallow her embarrassment, "No," she squeaked out. Chuckling, I shifted and mumbled, "Well why don't you turn over so I can hold you and sleep."

She nodded, and with some shifts, I was wrapping my arm around her and pulling her close. I breathed in and sighed out her scent, nuzzling as I murmured against the back of her shoulder, "Are you sleepy yet?"

"Not really," she whispered.

"Should I ramble on until you fall asleep then?" I offered, eyes closing.

"Sure," she replied.

"Hmm," I hummed in thought, scratching her waist to keep awake, "Well I like video games, my favorite color is green, and one time I ate my body weight in cheese cake at this…."

X

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Letting out a groan, I shifted and tried to hide from it. The bed was incredibly soft and fluffy. With a happy squirm, I yawned and curled deeper. I was just about to fall back asleep.

Then a pillow was slammed against my face.

"Wake up dork," I heard a girl say from the distance, "You are the only one still sleep and breakfast is ready."

I groaned and shifted, poking my head back out to see Ino standing there. I rubbed my eyes and croaked out, "I ended up sleeping here last night?"

Ino smiled slightly as she sat at the edge of the bed, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

My head throbbed and I groaned again, shaking my head as I plopped it down, "No. I must have drank way too much, I never get hang overs. God this sucks. What happened, did I do something stupid?"

When she didn't reply, I shifted to watch her. A smile sat on her lips as she watched me. I blinked, "What? What did I do?"

She laughed and stood up, walking from the bed, "Nothing Sakura, you didn't do anything. Now bring your ass to the kitchen before all the food is gone. We have a full house you know."

I opened my mouth to stop her, but she was already gone. With a groan I rolled to my back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what exactly must have got on last night. After 2 minutes of thinking, I gave up and began to roll from bed.

* * *

(1) Funny story. Me and my best friend had this Crash game one summer for the old camecube, you know with the really small disks. Anyway, the plug was really loose on the wall, legit one breath on it would disconnect the system and we didn't have any type of way to save the game. So, every day we would wake up and play it trying to finish, and then SOMETHING would happen to bump the plug out. The whole summer was consisted of us beating the levels we already had, AND SOME WERE HARD AS EFF, then accidently unplugging the thing and starting over. So, just the other day in fact, I told her that we will beat that before we die. And we concluded that it was on our bucketlist.

**Isn't it cute? I don't know, I have been so wrapped up into having a story where scenes are set, relationship is built, and everything is lengthy and slow paced. But doing random shorts of the best parts of a bubbling relationship is so much more relaxed and pure to me.**

**There is no thinking, just a feeling.**

**I think I'll enjoy this project. I honestly want to keep it random, short, and spurts of feels throughout the whole thing. Its a nice break from actually attempting to have a plot.**

**Review if ya love it or enjoy it at all**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	4. Eating your body weight

**A/N - **I know what you are thinking. "Slow down, Shy, you are firing these things out like bullets. I feel as if I'm about to bleed out from too much fanfiction."

Want to know what I'm thinking. _"Insert clever remarks about my writing and how it is too much to handle."_

Didn't think I was so smooth with my comebacks didnt you? I'm a, dare I say, smooth criminal!

*Moonwalks out*

**DISCLAIMER**** - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I yawned as I sat on Ino's couch, tapping my feet as I waited patiently. For it not to be a week day, I was up way too early. To be drug out the house at such a time could only be made possible by two people in my life: My best friend, and Ino Yamanaka.

"I swear we said 9 o'clock, not 8," Ino complained as she poured her coffee in the kitchen, "Why on earth would either of us agree to being ready at 8?"

"You were excited," I grumbled from the couch with another yawn, "and you demanded we wake up as early as possible to go."

"We'll it's the spring sale!" She explained as she walked over to me in the living room, "It only happens once a year."

"So does the winter, summer, and fall sales," I pointed out with a roll of my eyes, "They basically have sales all year."

"But my favorite is the spring," Ino whined as she sat down next to me, "It's my favorite time of year. And their clothes are so colorful and bright. Fashion is changing so drastically. We are falling back into the 70's."

"Something I refuse to become a part of," I stated with a shake of my head, "And if we start saying groovy, I'm skipping town."

Giggling, Ino poked at my side, "You couldn't just leave, who will take me to work?"

"The train was doing fine before I came around," I pointed out with a small smile, "I'm sure it's still there on its usual 8:30 schedule."

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled slightly, "I can't believe I used to get up that early to ride that thing. Crowded, packed, and shoulder to shoulder, how I ever was able to make it to my boss with coffee at all, I don't know."

"I'm sure it had to be half empty by the time you got there," I agreed with a laugh, "There is no way you made it with a full two cups."

She giggled again and I laughed as well. After a moment, a sigh slipped into the air as we sat in silence, "Are you ready for this?" Ino asked softly.

I shook my head, "No…" I gave her a wary glance and said, "Women with shopping sales are vicious. I don't know how we'll make it out alive."

She nudged my shoulder playfully and stood up from the couch. I watched as she wiggled her toes, and slid my eyes up her long smooth legs. She had grown comfortable with me, too comfortable if you asked my savage wolf side as I stared her down with her short shorts and skimpy tank top.

Ever since that Friday with the drinking I had been coming over more and more. She never explained what had happened that night, but if it wasn't something she totally shunned me for I guess I hadn't had been too much of an idiot.

Still, since that Friday we were like best friends. She knew the power she held over me, which is why I was here so early in the morning. I wondered, though, from time to time did she know why she had such a strong hold. There were times I believed she had figured me out, and knew I had a small crush on her.

Other times, though, I think I hide it all too well.

She glanced behind me in the middle of my staring, and with a smile, wiggled her butt before strutting away in the most desirable fashion. I tried not to groan as she giggled and disappeared down the hall. Shaking my head, I heard her from afar, "I will be about 10 minutes, and then we can leave."

"Sure," I replied, laying my head back and closing my eyes. I didn't believe her for a second. It always took her longer to get ready.

X

"So the sale isn't till next Saturday?" I asked, sitting in the car in disbelief.

Ino whined from the passenger seat, "I swear they said this Saturday. I don't know why they changed the date."

"I doubt they changed the date just because of you," I assured with a wary smile, "But it does mean that we got up this early for no reason. Jeez, that sucks."

"I'm sorry," she sounded sincere as she deflated into her seat, "You must hate me."

I laughed, cranking up the car with a shrug, "No, I don't hate you. Plus it isn't too bad, it means we have the whole day to do whatever we want since we got up early enough. Is there anything you wanted to check out but never had the time?"

"Umm," Ino thought as I started to pull off from the mall parking lot, "Well there is this store downtown, huge with all these giant candy bars on the building. I keep wondering if they have a huge Twix bar in there."

I smiled slightly in amusement, "So, you want to check out the huge candy store that is 30 minutes away?"

"Well, I never have the time," Ino shrugged with a sheepish smile, "And I never feel like taking the train there to see it. So, I'm just kept wondering all alone."

We made our way down the road, and as the green sign passed us that informed that the high way was to the left, I merged into the lane and stated, "Well, it's not like I have anything to do today. Let's head there then."

She started to bounce in her seat in excitement, "Really? Omg, yes! I hope they have huge mouth sized m&m's too! Oh oh, and maybe an arm long gummy snake."

"Do you enjoy candy that much?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Sakura," Ino said intensely as I curved into the highway, "Candy is the very reason I live on this earth, and not on any other earth the universe has to offer."

"Oh that's the only reason?" I drawled with a suppressed smile, "Not the fact that there isn't any other earth, or if there was, you couldn't reach it."

"Exactly, candy is the only reason. You catch on quickly," Ino nodded with a grin.

I laughed, "Oh god, I just cannot deal with you."

"And you think you are the easiest to deal with?" Ino giggled along, "I almost had a heart attack when you were drunk."

I smiled and looked over to her, "What did I do to you anyway? Was I attempting to jump off the roof? My friends said I tried to jump into their pool from the balcony one night."

"Oh my god," Ino gasped as she laughed, "I'm glad that isn't something I had to deal with."

I laughed as well, "When I get past the point I set for myself, I get insane. I should seriously get ahold of myself."

Nodding in agreement, she said, "Yes, yes you should. But you are fun to be around when you are drunk. So childlike and giggly."

"Oh god I didn't giggle did I?" I asked mortified, "What a terrible thing."

"You are just a completely happy drunk," Ino soothed with a laugh, "You were smiling the whole time. It was funny."

"Ah jeez," I sighed out with a small smile, "I should never get drunk in front of you again."

"Well that isn't going to happen!" Ino protested with a poke to my ribs, "Of course we are going to get drunk together. It's what friends do."

"So…" I drawled slowly in thought, "I'm guessing after this candy run we are going to go grab a 24 pack."

"The way you are able to read my mind so easily," Ino said in fake awe as I laughed, "It is absolutely amazing. Yes! We are going to get a 24 pack, and I'm glad you have already accepted that fact!"

3 hours later

"I couldn't drink even if I tried," Ino groaned on ride back in the car, "Why would they make such a terrible place."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "It isn't their fault you decided to eat your body weight in candy today."

"I feel terrible," she whined as she curled into her seat.

I laughed, "On a happy note, at least you won't be able to see me act like a complete fool tonight."

"Yippy," Ino cheered sarcastically as she moaned in disgust. I grinned and continued to drive.

* * *

**In my defense, this is helping me warm up for my actual review maker**_ **EOS **_**so... yeah. I've already begun, if that what helps you guys settle. The chapter has like... 3 paragraphs to it. LOLS**

**I'm a troll, didnt ya know!**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	5. Date crashing

**A/N - **Omg another chapter? Maybe I'm just enjoying this project too much.

It's a nicer flow than writing something with a plot, possibly why I love it so much.

Random fact of the day: I was schooled in rapping by a white girl today. L O Ls. What is the world coming to yo.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"A movie?" I repeated as we drove down the road, "Tonight? Well I have nothing to do."

"That's great," Ino blew out a sigh of relief, "I honestly didn't want to be alone with him."

"Him?" I asked, slightly confused, "Who is him?"

"Oh," she said in surprise, as if she completely forgot I didn't know who _Him _was, "he's this guy. He harassed me into watching this movie with tonight… at my place. And I couldn't stand the thought of being by myself with him."

"Oh," I blinked, my eyebrows scrunching as I took what she said in, "So… you want me to crash your date?"

"Um," she hummed in thought before letting a smile slip to her lips, "Yeah. That's exactly what I want you to do."

I had mixed emotions about the plan. On one hand I didn't mind crushing the guy's dream of having Ino alone to himself, on another… "Don't you think it'd be awkward?"

"Every second of this evening is going to be awkward as hell," She admitted, not even bothering with any comfort, "But honestly I would rather have you around and it being completely weird than me sitting with him… by myself."

I opened my mouth, but then scrunched my nose and shook my head. With a small shrug, I caved, "It's up to you. When should I show up?"

"6:30 so it doesn't look planned," She said in a sneaky voice. I smiled slightly as we pulled up to her work. She unbuckled herself, slid from the car, and dipped her head back in as I passed her the coffee's, "Even if you are late, it looks unplanned. So just get there when you can, but don't force me to be with him alone for too long."

I chuckled and nodded, "I understand. Have fun at work."

"Yeah, you too." She stood straight and moved to close the door, "Oh and text me at lunch! Maybe we can grab a bite together."

"Alrighty," I called, and with that she shut the door and headed towards the building.

X

Ok… so the plan sounded decent when Ino said it, but now that I was 30 minutes away from having to show up, I felt completely nervous. My mouth was dry, my head was throbbing, and my heart literally wished to hammer out of my chest.

I don't know why I was so nervous, it wasn't like I was the one on the date with Ino, but as soon as I managed to get up and get ready, I was slammed with the realization that this was technically a date in some sort of sick twisted way. And, well ever since that ridiculous thought, I was losing my marbles in such a neat orderly fashion.

"Should I look laid back?" I asked myself with a mumble, eyeing my closet and the clothes within it, "Or… should I look like I was expecting to go to dinner with her."

I bit my lip as I grabbed a shirt, thinking it looked decent. Yet when I held it in front of me, it turned incredibly foolish and I ended up tossing it away like fire.

"I swear I'm going to strike down whoever came up with fashion!" I whispered furiously as I grabbed another shirt, "Who the hell cares what I wear! I'm just putting it on so I'm not running around naked! Damn religion and some sort of unspoken rule. We should all just run around with chests out and things swinging."

I gave up on the shirts, and instead grabbed a pair of jeans. They were my comfortable pair, one that I grabbed when I knew I would be relaxing and sitting down for a while with no one to show off too. I toss the on the bed with my approval, and stared at my closet with narrow eyes.

These damn clothes seem to be winning a fight they aren't even participating in.

Just before I was about to rip another shirt from the hanger, I heard my cell phone ring from my bed. Walking over and twisting it skillfully in my hand, I unlocked the screen and saw I had a new message.

_If you don't show up in the next two minutes, I'm going to lose my effing mind._

I blinked at the message, and with a drop of my stomach, I realized I had spent almost forty minutes simply standing in front of my closet. Cursing under my breath, I ripped off my clothes and shoved my jeans on. Without even bothering to look for a decent shirt, I grabbed a random one from the hanger and yanked it over my head as I walked down my hall.

I snatched the keys from the counter, and made a quick check for my phone before concluding I had everything and left my home.

It was honestly a blessing, if only just for tonight, for me to live literally 5 minutes away from Ino. Before I knew it I was knocking on the door with my hands shoved in my pocket. It sucked because I forgot my jacket, and it was a bit chilly. Raising my shoulder to my ears, I breathed out and tried to keep warm.

The door swung open, and before I could say a word, I was attacked with a hug and rushed whisper, "Oh god, thank you so much for coming. Things have been growing worse. All our conversations are about sex! Like, what the hell!"

I stood there, slightly stunned, and when I finally had the sense to do something, I wrapped my arms around Ino and mumbled with a tad of confusion, "Well… he's a guy. That's literally all they talk about. Like… honestly."

"Did I mention I'm a complete noob when it comes to men?" She asked in a hushed tone before pulling back, snatching my hand, and dragging me inside, "Oh my goodness Sakura! You came at such a wrong time!"

I blinked as she practically yelled the sentence. Not knowing what to say, I simply allowed her to drag me inside. I thought I was doing fine until Ino turned and glared at me. With a blink, I quickly caught on and stumbled out, "Oh- oh yeah! Didn't you know I told you I'd be coming over tonight? We were supposed to eat out for dinner!"

I felt like I was screaming someone's ear off. I grimaced as I was kept under Ino's tight hold before she dropped my hand quickly, "No I completely forgot. I'm so sorry, but it looks like I have jumbled my plans."

Just then, we reached the living room. Only one light was on as the movie was paused. I glanced at the guy who sat on the couch, his hair messy and brown. When his eyes reached me, his lips frowned slightly. Not even thinking, I stared him down and said something directed to Ino, "Oh, am I crashing your date or something?"

The guy's eyes kept my gaze, and after a split second, I think he realized I didn't like him at all, "Not really a date, we were just watching a movie."

I smiled slightly as Ino answered and turned my gaze towards her. She had made her way to the couch and sat down. I stood there and shrugged, "I could always leave if you want."

"No don't!" Ino blurted. It was hard to hide my smile as I watched the guy frown even more at the reply, "It- it would be rude for me to kick you out after you drove all this way." Ino attempted to cover her tracks with a nervous laugh at the guy sitting there. Her eyes wandered towards mine. She scrunched her eyebrows slightly, her facial expression asking what exactly I was up to.

I turned to the guy and took a step towards him, offering my hand, "I'm Sakura. Sorry for all this."

"No, it's fine." He replied tightly as he gripped my hand, "Names Kiba."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a nod before turning to Ino, "You sure you don't want me to leave- it honestly not a problem."

"Oh please don't leave," Ino replied quickly before darting up from her seat and attacking my hand again before dragging me away, "Let's just find you something to eat real quick, then you can sit and watch the movie with us."

I took one last glance at Kiba's face as he grew more pissed. A laugh almost slipped as we I drug into the kitchen. When I got there, a punch was thrown at my arm, "What the hell do you think you are doing."

I snickered and looked down at angry Ino with a grin, "I'm just teasing the guy."

Rolling her eyes, she whispered with a poke at my chest, "You are not here to tease the guy, just to keep me company."

"Aw come on Ino," I whispered back as she opened up her fridge, "You have to admit this is funny."

She pulled out a yogurt and handed it to me. I took it and watched as the smile played at her lips, "Maybe a bit funny, but you can't tease him like that. You are crashing **our** date."

"Something you asked me to do," I stated, opening the yogurt and taking the offered spoon she was handing me, "I have to say, this is a lot of fun."

"You are such a jerk," Ino mumbled as she leaned against the counter and watched me. Even if she pretended to be mad, I could tell she was as amused as I was. Scooping a spoonful of yogurt happily, I pointed at her with the silverware and stated, "You owe me for such a pleasant evening."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed out, "And what do I owe you?"

"Maybe a night of my own," I stated with a shrug. I watched her look away from me nervously, and I smiled as I continued, "We have yet to have a Friday by ourselves. We should have a sleep over or something."

She glanced at me with a small glare, "I know what you think about sleep overs, remember?"

I blinked and scrunched my eyebrows as I tried to think of whatever she talking about. After a moment, I shook my head, "Nope, I don't remember. What do I think about sleep overs?"

"You think sleep overs are for porno's you idiot," The answer startled me. With a snort, I choked on my yogurt and laughed as quietly as I could. It wasn't working, I bent down and closed my eyes, dying with laughter, "Oh god, I did NOT say that to you. EVER!"

"You did," Ino accused with a furious look, "trust me. And ever since I have refused to invite you for one."

"Oh god you can't hold that against me," I said as I tried to breathe, "If I ever said that to you, I couldn't have been in my right mind."

"Granted, you weren't," She admitted as took the yogurt from me and threw it away. I continued to snicker as she snatched the spoon from me and threw it in the sink, "Either way, you are too much of a jerk right now for me to even enjoy your company."

I sighed out my final laugh and smiled. I could tell she was honestly growing annoyed now, "Alright alright, I'm sorry. Let's just get in there and finish the movie so lover boy doesn't blow his wad… Funny, because he honestly thought he was tonight."

"Ugh!" Ino said angrily as she pushed past me and slapped the lights off, "You get on my fucking nerves."

"You can't tell me that wasn't a good one," I pressed as I followed her, still snickering from behind, "It was funny." My voice dropped to a whisper as we came closer to the living room.

"No it wasn't," Ino snapped back, and before I could protest otherwise, she started to speak in a fake apologetic voice, "I'm so sorry about all of this. She's my best friend, so it's kind of hard to throw her out."

I smiled as she lied, following her as she sat on the couch. Not caring where I was supposed to sit, I slid down to the floor and leaned my back against the same couch. Kiba was on side of Ino, but I was on the other. My shoulder pressed against her leg as I crossed mine and looked happily ahead.

"It's alright," Kiba replied, attempting to be understanding to get more _Possibly having sex_ points. With a grin, he simply sat there, "We can still watch the movie, so no worries."

"Thank you so much for now flipping out," Ino gushed with relief, leaning over to touch Kiba's hand lightly, "It means so much."

The gesture caused my eyes to narrow slightly. With a frown, I glanced at Ino, who only smirked at me as she grabbed the remote, "This is such a scary movie, Sakura. I have been clinging to Kiba all night."

It was amazing how she could make the statement sound so conversational, but she was obviously taking a jab at me. With a deeper frown I watched as she shifted closer to Kiba. What annoyed me even more was how the guy put on this stupid grin and lifted his arm to wrap it around Ino's shoulder.

With a grumble I looked back ahead, and didn't say another word.

I stayed like that for an hour.

It had seemed I came in the middle of the movie, because it ended a lot quicker than I thought it would. The whole time Ino had managed to stay in Kiba's arm, occasionally bumping my shoulder with her foot before whispering sorry as if it were an accident.

As they shifted and moved, Kiba getting up and chattering how it's late and Ino agreeing that she should get to bed, I continued to sit in my spot without saying a word. I simply mumbled goodbye as Kiba stated it was nice to meet me, and I refused to get up to see him out as well. But as Ino moved and showed him to the door, I realized it was a mistake as I watched him lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

I seethed quietly as he grinned about and said something that was too quiet for me to hear. I heard Ino giggle though, and with narrowed eyes, I watched as she nodded, brushed back her bang, and look up at Kiba with another smile.

After a moment, Kiba smiled and said something else before walking out the door. Two short seconds later, Ino closed it after him and locked the door.

It was quiet as she made her way back. I stared ahead as she walked around me, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. For a moment we didn't say anything. Eventually, though, after she sat down on the couch and stayed quiet for a bit, she mumbled, "I have beer."

I contemplated my options, not knowing what actions to take. I could say no and leave, or attempt to fuck the bull shit, drink, and try to have a good time after the recent sour events. My lips curved downward as eyes fell to my hands. I stared at them; too butt hurt to actually think of having any fun. With a shake of my head, I sighed out, "Nah, it's getting late. Think I'll get going."

"But it's early enough to do some drinking," Ino pressed softly, "and there is enough for us both."

I glanced towards her, which was a mistake. She had been watching me, carefully, and I got the sudden feeling she had saw the deep frown on my face. I attempted to lift my features to be good hearted as I shifted and stood up, but I knew they were falling flat "Meh, I don't know. I have things to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" Ino challenged from the couch.

I frowned slightly and glanced towards her, "Nothing in particular, just some minor errands."

She rolled her eyes and pressed, "Minor errands that are so important you feel like you should be going home and sleeping at 10 at night?"

I waved her off, "Take it how you want to, Ino. Either way, I'm out of here."

I heard her huff as I made my way around the couch and out of the living room. I checked my pocket for my keys, but it must have fallen out when I was sitting down. I turned to go find them but was greeted by Ino standing five steps away, dangling them in her fingers.

I narrowed my eyes, "Are those my-"

"Yup," She stated with a blank look.

My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned slightly, "Well, aren't you going to-"

"Nope," Ino replied simply.

I grew annoyed, "Stop being a child and toss them over."

"Why would I do that if I clearly don't want you to go?" Ino asked with the cross of her arms, "I think if I've got your keys, you've got nowhere to go."

I sighed out and snapped, "Yeah, you are clearly being a child."

"Oh lighten up," she replied with a roll of her eyes. Before I could protest, she was brushing past me, "Just stay for a beer and stop pretending you don't want to."

I turned and followed her, suggesting, "Maybe I truly don't want to."

"You always want beer," Ino countered as I watched her open up the fridge, "Like seriously, all the time."

I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed, "I think it's the other way around."

"We both love beer," She agreed, "It's what we have in common. Now shut up and drink with me."

She turned around with two beers in her hand, my key dangling from her front belt loop. I glanced down her waist and watched as it sat there for a moment, not saying a word. After several seconds of silence, Ino sighed and offered, "At least two, and if you don't want to stick around, you can leave."

I looked back to her eyes, and she looked into mine. It was the longest we actually kept the contact, because she usually looked away by now. She was challenging me, and it impressed me she was able to keep her ground. Still, I refused to admit it was her I was staying for, so instead I reasoned with myself that it was the beer.

Walking over with a small smile, I took the bottle from her hand. She smiled as well, and together, we clanged it against each other before taking a sip. With a sigh, I let Ino pass me and didn't spend a second waiting on following her.

My eyes slid down her back to her waist. I watched as her hips moved as I took another sip of my beer. It hit me how long this night would be, and I wondered how I would survive. My keys were still at her waist, and for a moment, I thought of ways to be able to grab them without her noticing. I couldn't lie though; the keys were just a reason to get my hands on her. I simply wanted to have my hands all over her just as the stupid boy from tonight had the privilege to do.

Lucky asshole.

Either way, I was nowhere near tipsy enough to go about grabbing Ino randomly. There was a degree of brave it took for such a task, and I doubt beer would ever get me there.

We didn't really talk much after we sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. We just chuckled and sipped. It didn't take us long to finish our first bottle. And even the second seemed to go by pretty fast. When we reached the time for our third, Ino reached over me to grab my bottle from the side table. I couldn't help watching as she leaned incredibly close, her smooth skin passing by before pulling back slowly and standing up.

My eyes ran up her legs and ass, but before I could admire her any longer, she glanced over her shoulder and caught me. With a small curse, I jerked my eyes away. I heard a soft laugh before she walked off, and as she did, I sat there mumbling to myself how ridiculous I was being. I had been getting caught too much recently and it blew me because it seemed to be happening more and more often. I wondered if I just being too obvious, or did she just catch on?

Maybe I was being incredibly obvious.

She came back, a small smile playing at her lips as she sat down and handed me my third. I mumbled thank you as I took my sip, slightly embarrassed but attempting to just push past it. The rest of the night when on like a blur, and before I knew it, I was cracking up over a story I was telling.

Even two seconds later, I didn't remember what it was about. All I could do was sit there and attempt not to pee on myself from laughter. As I roared, Ino laughed beside me. I gasped out, "I don't know why that story is so funny to me."

"Because it actually is pretty funny," Ino offered as she giggled and took a swig of beer, "Like honestly, that's funny."

I wiped my eyes and nodded, taking a sip as well, "God my friends are idiots."

"You are too," Ino poked as she put her beer on the table, "tonight showed that all too well."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch, "I couldn't help it, but what you did was a good enough punishment as any."

"Ah…" she hummed as turned sideways on the couch and crossed her legs to face me, "It was kind of a bitch move. I realized it after I saw how pissed you were after wards."

I raised my beer in the air, "Cheers to that, because I was pissed."

"Are you now?" She asked curiously.

I glanced at her, and as she watched me, I smiled and shook my head, "Nah. No reason to be."

"Good," She nodded before shifting and standing from her spot, "I'm going to change into some pj's. I have a pair if you need some."

I watched her stand with a raise of my eyebrows, "I'm sleeping here tonight?"

"I would much rather you stay then drive at the moment," she replied as she ran her hand through her hair, "Should I hold on to your keys, or do you think you can control yourself from driving off."

I chuckled, "You can hand them over."

"Nope, you have to get them yourself."

Looking up at her with surprised, I watched a small smile play at her lips as she took her steps towards me. I was still lying back against the couch and my legs were open in the most unladylike manner. It was enough room for her to step between them, standing there watching me from above.

I smiled slightly as sat up a bit; too much would cause my face to be right at her tummy. She always got like this sometimes, challenging me like I was too nervous to actually go through with it. Any other night I would say some joke and brush her off before she laughed and gave in. Tonight, though, I wanted to state how much of a threat I could be.

There were no second thoughts as I placed my hand at the side of her knee. Palm pressed against her leg, I let my fingers gently grip her as I slid my hand up. She didn't expect this, not in the slightest. I heard her gasp quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough to keep from my ears.

Watching my fingers the whole time, I ran my hand higher. It was going by too quickly; I was running out of space. When I reached her thigh, she tensed. The motion caused me to smile, and as I inched closer, I deliberately made it seem like my fingers would brush against her ass. Instead, though, at the last second I twisted my hand and narrowly missed it.

My middle finger reached my keys first, and with a smirk, I unclipped them from her belt loop and leaned back into the couch. She was still standing there, looking kind of flustered. When she didn't react immediately, I took a swig of my beer and grinned, "Thanks for my keys."

She darted away, squeaking out your welcome before disappearing down the hall. I barked out a laugh as I caught a glimpse of her red face, and continued to laugh the while she stayed in her room for ten straight minutes.

You can only tease a girl so much.

* * *

**Ladies, you can only tease me so much. *Winks***

**Just kidding. Anyway, hope you like this one. I was going to post it last night while I was up at like 6, but my writing when exhausted just doesn't make sense. And, just like I thought, I saw what I was writing. What I MEANT to say and what I actually put- lets just say I had to rewrite like 5 paragraphs. **

**L O Ls**

**Spittin' some lyrics for my fans. I'm a murderer at rapping, I should be banned. Drop a review so I can shine bright like a star. Because you make me happy, you know who you are!**

**Psh, white girl, I still got my skills LMFAO**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	6. That man and his Shop

**A/N -** I am spitting them out because I honestly want to! And because they require no thought! AND I'M NOT CONSUMED WITH LEAGUE OF LEGENDS. It seems my obsession for the game transferred to the love of writing.

Which is good... right?

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"They are what?" I asked with my eyes wide in disbelief. I had heard what she said, but it wasn't reaching me. I mean, the statement was absolutely ridiculous.

"They are closing this place down in a week," Ino replied miserably as she slid into the car and pulled the door shut, "They said business has been incredibly slow for years, and when an offer was made, they took what they could get."

I frowned and cranked my car, sighing out, "Damn, that sucks."

"There isn't another coffee place as good as this in the city, Sakura." Ino complained as we pulled off, "What am I supposed to do?"

I rubbed my neck as I tried to think of a solution. If they were honestly closing, there wasn't much to do but find another coffee shop to go to. Either way, that wasn't the answer Ino was hoping for. I was sure she honestly hoped they would magically come back to business just for her. I frowned slightly and mumbled, "I don't know, Ino. But I'm sure we can figure something out. Maybe there is another coffee shop that is just as good."

"They had my name memorized," Ino whined, as if everything about the place shutting down was hitting her one at a time, "They had my order ready every morning after a while. I have to get to know new people all over again! How depressing is that."

I smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, "Yeah that is terribly depressing."

"And I don't think there is a place that serves Pumpkin Spice surprise when it isn't in season. Which means my boss is going to be grumpy for the next month until he gets used to something else," She continued to cry out in misery.

I continued to nod, "Yeah that is a problem too."

"Next week is going to be terrible." Ino sniffed from the passenger seat.

I sighed, "Well we can start searching for a new place together, alright?" I offered, knowing this was the only thing I could honestly do to help, "And make sure you tell your boss about it. We don't want any surprises when Monday morning comes rolling back around."

She nodded, looking completely depressed.

The whole ride had been quiet. Even when we pulled up, Ino just dragged herself out of the car, took the coffee, and mumbled by without any smiles or giggles or a 'Have a good day at work!'.

I'm not sure when Ino's emotions became part of my daily routine. But today was the day I realized that if she was honestly bummed out about something, I slowly became bummed out too. My ride back to my place was a pretty silent gloomy one. I hadn't bothered with cutting on the music because I was preoccupied on finding a solution for Ino.

Just when I was ten minutes away from my work, I snatched my cell phone and dialed up my job. They greeted me with a good morning, and even sounded worried when I explained I couldn't come in today because I was terribly sick. I wasn't the girl who usually caught a cold, nor was I the girl to call off of work; so for me to call them with such news was a pretty easy experience. They assured that it was fine and that I should take as much rest as I needed; which was great because it gave me today- and possibly tomorrow- to do the crazy plan in my head.

X

Through the couple of months me and Ino have been friends, I had eventually scored an apartment key from her. It was for the times when she was late and slept in. Instead of knocking on the door and screaming hello- which I have done numerous of times- I could just come right in and wake her up. I felt slightly nervous for using it for a purpose other than that, but I kept telling myself that this was a good enough reason.

I didn't know before, but there are honestly all types of coffee makers. When I went to visit the coffee shop that was closing down, I casually asked what they were going to do with all the machines and materials inside. They said something along the lines of selling it off on Ebay, which I then pressed if it was possible to buy one of their machines right out.

It took some convincing that I wasn't a total creep. I had explained that one of my friends was terribly sad that they were closing down, and I wanted to find out a way to cheer her up. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, all expect the owner. It had seemed that he knew exactly who I was talking about, and suggested that buying one of their heavy duty machines was practically pointless for one cup of coffee.

So, with the nicest smile and the friendliest laugh, he wrote a place that sells a really good, cheap, coffee maker that was practically similar to theirs. Just before I was about to leave, I doubled back and asked for their Pumpkin Spice recipe. The wife of the shop looked wary of the question, but the man simply smiled. He wrote it down, told me where to find the spices, and handed it to me without any questions.

Before I left, he called out good luck. And with a small smile on my lips, I concluded that he realized this was all for one crush.

That man, I hope his family ends up being alright. I felt slightly sad that I never got to know him as much as Ino did, seeing as the shop had been around for decades.

Either way, I spent exactly two hours finding the place, buying the coffee maker, grabbing the ingredients, and heading back to Ino's apartment.

I had assumed that she wouldn't mind if I took out her old bucket of a coffee maker and replaced it with the new one. Just in case, though, I set up the old one on the other side of the kitchen, where she had small trinkets of things she honestly never used.

It hadn't taken long to get it up and running, but before I knew it, I realized that Ino should have been walking through the door from the train any second now.

I contemplated on whether I should just head home and hoped she noticed, or sat at her place and waited for her to get in. I had never been here alone before, so the nervous side of me forced me to dart out of the building, lock the door, and simply wait at the steps.

When Ino saw me sitting there, she was surprised. With a smile, she stood in front of me and offered her hand to help me up. I took it as she giggled at me and she took lead, "You have a key Sakura, you don't have to sit out here to wait till I'm home."

"It would feel weird to be in there with you not around," I explained with a sheepish smile, "I couldn't handle it."

"Dork," She commented with a shake of her head, "Do what you want, just know that it's ok with me."

I smiled and followed as we reached the last step. We turned left and made it to her door. She unlocked it, and we both walked in. I shut the door behind me, and with a rub of my neck, I didn't know where to go. Ino, on the other hand, had a routine. She took off her heels, dropped her keys on the table near the door, and placed her purse right next to it. To my complete surprise, though, she took a hard right and went straight into the kitchen.

My heart sank. I figured I had more time.

I didn't follow her right away when she disappeared through the door way. So, all I heard from the spot I was standing was, "What the… what's this?"

I poked my head around before stepping in as well. She was bending down and looking at the coffee maker with a frown, completely confused. I stayed silent, nervous as all hell because I never really thought up to the point of explaining. So, when she turned around and looked at me, I was stiff as a board and mute.

"This isn't my coffee maker," Ino stated, still confused.

I blinked, "Oh," I stumbled, shaking my head as I shoved my hands in my pocket, "It isn't I know. I uh… I went and got you a new one from the coffee shop."

Her eyes grew wide, "What?"

My heart hammered from my chest as I stammered while pointing a shaky finger at her old coffee maker, "Yeah, your old one is over there. I, uh, paid a visit to the old man's shop after I dropped you off. I, um, well it's complicated so I'm just going to say I pretty much bought off one of his coffee makers and got the recipe for Pumpkin Spice coffee. He, uh, he seemed pretty cool about it. The rest thought I was out of my mind."

I laughed nervously, staring at the ground as I tried to keep my hands from shaking. I swallowed when Ino didn't say anything, and just before I was going to combust from complete and total embarrassment by the obvious failure I made, I was tackled.

I stumbled, but managed to keep my balance. Ino's arms were wrapped around me tight and her laugh was happy and loud. I was confused for a moment, not knowing exactly what was happening. She pulled back and gave me a grin, radiating with joy, "Oh my god! Did you seriously do that?"

When I nodded, too shocked to say anything, she squealed, hugged me again, and bounced up and down in excitement. She laughed as she jumped away from me and bounced to her new coffee maker, picking up the ingredients and looking at it with a huge grin. She went through them all, then looked at the paper before whirling around and gushing, "Omg I can't believe you did this for me. You don't know how happy I am!"

When I smiled slightly, slowly melting from my shocked state, she continued to bounce around the kitchen, "I mean, you can totally tell how happy I am, but just-" She squealed again before tackling me again, "I just can't believe it! You are such a dork! You were nervous but obviously I would love it! UGH where would I be without you in my life! I can't believe you'd go through all the trouble!"

I laughed as she continued to scream with glee.

She honestly didn't calm down for four hours afterwards.

X

We both got out of the car this morning when we went to get Ino's coffee. When I walked in, everyone said hello to Ino, and the few who remembered me from yesterday smiled and greeted me also. It seemed the old man was waiting for her, the cups already made and in the little tray she always got.

When Ino saw the man, she brightened up and said good morning, having small talk with him as she paid for her coffee. She kindly declined the free muffin, and from two feet away I could see it was a nice little argument they had most likely every day. The workers complemented her on her hair, and even noticed she had new shoes today. The whole time Ino simply beamed and chattered with everyone.

I always thought the ten minutes she spent inside was them getting the coffee ready. I know now that it wasn't the coffee I had always been waiting on, but Ino who had taken a small chunk out of her day just to socialize with the people inside.

She was literally rushed away from the counter, everyone saying they don't want her to be late. Laughing, she grabbed her coffee and said good bye to everyone. She turned and saw me waiting there, and I saw the big smile on her face. I smiled as well as she passed me by, and took the time to say good bye to everyone else.

The old man caught my eye though; his crinkled smile looked more like a knowing smirk than anything else. I waved to him, and he waved back, wishing me a good day as well.

It seemed so happy in this place, pulsing with nothing but joy and chatter. Even the few who were sitting at the tables drinking coffee all smiled and talked to the workers who walked about. I realized now that it wasn't the coffee that made this place the best in Ino's eyes, but the people within it. And with a small twinge of regret, I wished I had time to enjoy it just like she had.

Even though I didn't, right before I walked out of the door, I hoped and prayed once again to no one in particular that everything would end up being fine with that man and his family. He had deserved it for creating such a nice peaceful place.

* * *

**I attempted to make this fluff. I had this chapter idea in my head ever since I created the story... which was like two days ago! Anyway I thought it would make a cute little scene of the two. For some unknown reason though, it turned out to be more of a slice of Life/happy but kind of sad chapter. Who knows. Oh well.**

**I liked it. For the short moments I created such a nice little coffee shop, I am already beginning to miss it. I too have regrets for not spending more time within it's depths, just like Sakura admitted that she regrets it as well. **

**Honestly, I think I would love a small little shop like this in my town.**

**Drop a review!**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	7. You have to catch the Rhythm

**A/N - **You know what the best part of me being obsessed with my writing is? I sit here, poop out chapters, and post them like I have no tmrw to live for. I am beginning to think maybe I should slow down. But then when I think that, I go LOLOLOLOL nope. Fuck that. I will sit here and just keep at it until no one pays me any mind.

Oh Shy posted another 5 CHAPTERS TODAY?

Psh, what's new.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"You want me to what?"

It completely blew my mind. I mean, I just couldn't compute. There was no way in hell I was going to sit here and believe a gorgeous girl like Ino-

"I can't dance! I don't know how to! I have, like, no rhythm and I never bothered to ask for help until now," Ino rushed with a light blush on her cheek, "The party is next week, and I just don't want to go in there looking like a fool. So I need you to teach me how!"

We were at her apartment, it was Friday, and we had just had a cup of coffee. I brought over a pack of beer to hang out with her, and I was just about to crack one open, but she sprung this on me and it was blowing my good time. Teaching someone to dance, someone like Ino Yamanaka, wasn't something that could be taken lightly. Dancing required being close to someone, to a level of comfortability with yourself and your partner, and I doubt **either of us** were able to reach that level.

I shifted uneasily on the couch as Ino fidgeted beside me. Sighing, I wracked my brain for the right words to explain how much of a **bad **idea this was, "Listen, dancing isn't something you just pick up. And I mean, who said one way of dancing is the right way? Honestly, you just move how you want and have fun. It's an expression… like laughing."

She pouted beside me, and with another deep sigh, I stood from the couch and mumbled, "I'm going to need beer for this one."

"Grab me one too!" Ino called excitedly from behind. I waved her off as I kept walking. When I came back, I handed her one and plopped down with a heavy sigh. Taking a sip, I drawled, "Ever think we might be alcoholics? We sure do drink a lot."

"The day I ask for a cold on at 8 in the morning is the day we may have this talk," Ino replied with a swig out of her bottle, "till then, fuck that."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Whatever you say."

We sat there for a bit. I felt Ino shift, and with a groan, I took a huge gulp of my beer before putting it down, "Alright. Go grab your laptop."

She squealed before jumping up from the couch and running to grab it. I sat there, staring at my beer and mumbling to myself to hold it together, if only just for tonight. It was just a random dance lesson, and that's all I needed to keep it at. Part of being a good friend was knowing the line and honoring the fact that you shouldn't cross it.

I snatched my beer and took a huge chug. Breathing out, I rubbed my eyes. There was no way in hell I was going to be able NOT to cross that line without some sort of miracle.

Ino came back into the room with an excited smile on her face. She handed me the laptop, and I took it warily. Bouncing into the seat next to me, Ino leaned in close as I opened up the laptop and noticed there was a password to get in. I shifted, nervous about her proximity, and also trying to turn the laptop so she could type in whatever the code was. Before I could, though, she stated happily, "It's ilovecandy1"

I blinked, and after a moment, I turned to her and smiled, "Seriously now?"

"It's the truest sentence in this universe, Sakura," Ino replied gravely as she leaned back into the couch and drank her beer, "It must be written or typed every day of my life."

I rolled my eyes and typed in the password. As the laptop loaded, I hummed in thought on what exactly I needed to handle first. Watching it boot, I listened as Ino whistled a tone happily. With a snap of realization, I turned to her and stated, "Ok first, you need to learn rhythm."

"Duh," Ino sneered. When I frowned she only smiled and giggled, "I'm totally kidding. Ok, first thing is rhythm. How do I learn it?"

"Uh," I stalled, leaning down to pull up a music site on the laptop, "Well first, what was that tone you were whistling?"

"Feel so close by Calvin Harris," Ino blurted with a moan of pleasure, "It is so freaking good! I've been listening to it for like three days straight. Oh oh , and We'll be coming back by the same guy! They are both so good!"(1)

"We only need one, doll," I replied while I typed in the song in the search bar. I pulled up one of the videos at random. As the song played I nodded my head to the beat to get the feel of it. After a moment, I raised the volume and pushed the laptop securely on the table. Standing up and grabbing my beer, I offered my hand to Ino to signal she had to get up as well.

She smiled and took it, standing and wiggling her butt to the song. I laughed and took a sip of my beer before placing it down, and still holding her hand, I pulled her around the table to where there was more space in the living room.

The song played as I nodded with the beat, and as Ino watched me, I grinned and said, "Alright. Do you feel the beat? It's like a steady pump in the heart of the song. Literally, it's the pulsing that helps the song survive."

She bit her lip as she listened, and after a moment, she answered nervously, "I think so."

I chuckled, "Don't be nervous. Let it all go, it's the only way you can express yourself the right way. Now, the beat is literally in the middle of the song. Past the guitar, the singing, and the constant pump in the front sounds like a clap in the background. That clap is always there, throughout the whole song. It never goes away."

To prove my point I took my fingers and snapped with the clap. I continued it with a nod of my head to the other constant beat that was a little faster. She watched curiously, and with a small smile, I continued, "Even though they are too different things, my head nod and the snapping, it's both in sequence in a way. So you do it. Try to catch the beat."

Ino didn't hesitate at bringing her fingers up to snap, but she did pause to find the beat. After a moment of listening hard enough, she caught on and snapped with it. I grinned and nodded, "Great! See, it's natural. There is no try hard thing about it, honestly you sit there and your ears catch the rhythm."

She looked up at me excitedly as she kept snapping, "I've got rhythm!"

I laughed and nodded, "Yup. Now move your body."

"What?" Her eyes turned wide as she dropped her fingers and looked incredibly nervous. Sighing, I repeated, "Listen, just move it. You catch the beat and you let your body do the rest. Move however you want, I don't care how silly you think you look. Too me, you'll look the same."

"I don't know," Ino started, her eyes falling to the ground as she cringed at the thought, "I really do look stupid when I dance."

I rolled my eyes and went to laptop as the song died. Typing in the other song she mentioned, I chose a video and played it. Before I moved back to Ino, I grabbed her beer and shoved it to her hands. She gave me a look, but I grabbed mine as well and pointed to hers, "Chug it."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Because with beer, no one is nervous… ever. So with some liquid courage, you will be able to move however you want." I explained, already talking gulps of mine.

"It's going to take more than one," Ino complained. I shrugged, "Then grab another? We have all night, and you asked for help so let's go."

A got tossed another look, but I simply stood there watching her. With a sigh, she chugged her bottle and I couldn't help but thinking how sexy it was to see a girl take it to the head. When she finished the bottle she handed it to me and I moved to grab her another.

Of course I let her take a break before making her chug the other, but she seemed eager to start the lesson so she flew past her second beer with no sweat. The third took a little longer, but by then she was grinning from ear to ear and wiggling to the music that was on the whole time.

I smiled as I watched her, and when I was sure she was ready, I turned back on the song from before and said, "Alright, now find the beat."

She did it automatically. There was no thought. Her ear caught the sound and she kept it steady with her fingers, snapping the whole time as she nodded her head. She looked up at me with a smile, and I returned hers in approval, "Good. Now move your body with the beat."

And without another word she was moving.

I walked around her, watching as she swung her hips and dipped a little whenever she wanted. Her body began to bounce slightly as her tippy toes moved her up and down. I grabbed my beer, swallowing it as I attempted to force the lump down my throat. She wasn't doing anything fancy, but her movements were hypnotizing.

My heart hammered in my chest as I watched her from behind, her ass moving and hips twitching to the song. She even brought her hand up to her hair and ran it through as she glanced behind me with the sexiest smile in the world.

I was losing the sight of the line, slowly but surely.

I jerked my eyes away from her and took another swig of beer. Shutting my eyes tightly, I mumbled to myself to keep it together. Moving from behind her cautiously, I aimed for the couch to sit down. My teaching was done, there was nothing else for me to do; Ino was beyond the point of caring what she looked like and she was expressing herself however she wanted. She didn't need any instruction.

I had created my very own monster.

Even though I avoided her eyes, I was sure she kept hers on me. As she danced and moved her hips, for some reason I knew she was watching me the whole time. I tried to keep my eyes trained to the ground as I took another sip of beer, but I was able to keep such peace.

"Sakura, you need to dance with me."

I shut my eyes and forced myself not to groan. Gripping my beer hard, I croaked, "You are doing fine, Ino. Just keep at it."

"But I'm going to be dancing with someone at this party, not by myself."

The flare of anger was quick and hot. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else watching her like a dog, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. My chest ached as I chugged the rest of my beer and grumbled out a reply, "I need another one."

"One for me too, please?" She asked as I brushed past her. I waved her off and just then the song died.

Opening the fridge, my shaky hands grabbed two more beers. I gritted my teeth as I opened them both one at a time, attempting to contain the overwhelming emotions that were pulsing through me. I stood in the kitchen for a moment, my eyes glaring down at the drinks. With my fists at my sides I set my jaw, repeating to myself furiously that I need to get a grip.

Nothing was working, the anger was still churning and I couldn't get a handle on it. From the living room another song started, and with a snatch of the beer, I squeezed the bottle so hard I thought I would shatter it right in my hands.

I reached the living room where Ino was standing, waiting for her beer. Pushing it into her hands, I brushed past her again and plopped back into the couch.

The sound thumped beside me from the laptop, and with mindless nods, I kept with rhythm taking a sip of my beer every so often. Not seconds before was my beer taken from my hand. I glared up at Ino, but she simply looked down at me with a frown. I sighed and looked back to my empty hands, "That was great Ino. You are a natural; I don't know why you think you need help."

"Dancing by myself is easy, I can do that all I want… It's dancing with someone that I need help with."

I glanced back up at her only to see her eyes steadily watching. I cursed and snatched my eyes away again, "I'm sure you will be fine."

"Would you stop being an idiot and dance with me," she finally snapped, yanking my arm hard enough for me to stumble off of the couch. I took my hand back with a glare, but she retuned mine tenfold, "I have sat here and danced by myself for ten minutes. And you know what you've done the whole time? Stare at the fucking floor! If you aren't watching me, Sakura, then how can you know what I'm doing right or wrong?"

My eyebrows came together in confusion, then for a moment, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and turned to grab my beer, "Sorry, alright. I was in my own head."

"You are being difficult," She snapped, turning away from me to grab her own beer, "I've been begging for you to dance with me and you just shit on my face about it."

I frowned and took a swig, "It's because-"

"I don't care what the reason is," The interruption startled me. I glanced back up at her to see her glaring softly at me, "I just want you to dance. Why are you making it complicated?"

I opened my mouth, but yet again nothing came out. I didn't know why I was making it complicated, and I couldn't even remember why I was so set on not dancing with her. I closed my mouth with a small smile, and when she caught the curve of my lips she smiled as well.

Sighing, I placed my beer down and chuckled, "Jeez, you are vicious aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to an idiot like you," she teased as she took my hand, brought it up over her head, and twirled her body until her back was facing me.

I brought her hand back down and to her own waist as I placed both of palms on her hips. She began to move, pressing back against me and after a few seconds, I moved with her. Her grinding was gentle and soft at first, but I refused for her to treat me any different than the guy she was most likely going to be dancing with.

Pulling her more against me, I leaned down and nuzzled into her neck. Her breath started to come out unsteady as she pressed her back into me, poking her ass into my groin as she moved. I began to ride my hands up her waist, closing my eyes as I kept beat with the music. Her shirt started to ride slightly as I pushed my hand further up before stopping, grabbing her hand and pulling it up and over my head to my neck.

She gripped it carefully as she poked at me harder, using the grip for balance. As she kept her hand there I moved mine back to her waist and slipped my fingers under her shirt. I explored her smooth skin as she continued to dance, tickling my digits to the front of her stomach as she moved faster.

Her breathing was becoming louder, and I was sure mine was the same. Slowly, though, the song died.

I stood behind her for a moment, catching my breath as she caught hers. We didn't speak, didn't move, just simply stood there with her hand still gripping my neck carefully, pulling me into her while I kept my forehead pressed against her shoulder, still slightly nuzzling in her neck.

A minute became two, and as we caught our breaths, I was the first to move. Dragging my hand all the way up her waist, I tickled her sides before pulling away.

"And that is how you dance."

She gave out a breathy laugh, turning around to me. Our eyes locked and she smiled, "Now if only I can pull it off at the party."

I shrugged, moving away from her to reach my beer, "For some reason Ino," I drawled, taking a sip and turning to eye her carefully, "I feel like you already knew what you were doing."

"Nope," she replied as she turned, wiggled her ass, and bounced to the kitchen, "I'm a complete noob at dancing AND men."

I watched her leaving with a small smile. Plopping down on the couch, I mumbled to myself before taking another swig of beer, "I do believe I have been played."

* * *

(1) – if you know better… YOU WILL LOOK UP THAT SONG. Not the freaking remixes! NOT THE REMAKES. JUST THE FREAKING REGULAR SONG. It's like… sex. For my ears. At every given moment for the past 3 days.

**I attempted to make this a bit more steamy, but it came out more kinda angry and make up like. Wth is wrong with me. I fail with the fluff, I fail with the steamy.**

**I FAIL WITH THE REVIEWS.**

**Ha, see what I did there? Guilt trip 101. First you act sad, THEN YOU POINT TO THE ACCUSED.**

**I am a terrible writer... BUT YOU DON'T REVIEW OR LOVE ME.**

**LOLOLOLOLs, Jk. Cut it out. I don't need your approval. I love my fans and I know you love me. Which is why I post my stuff.**

**Srsly drop one or I'll relapse in a candy fit.**

***stares you down* And you wouldn't want that**

**Shycadet loves, Out.**


	8. Sex Points DENIED

**A/N- **Believe it or not, it surprises me every time I get a review or a PM. Psh I don't EXPECT you to love me so much, but sometimes I realize that you guys honestly do. HEARTS.

One review stated that I was updating so much that she was fangirling.

Yo fangirling girl. I fangirl for the fangirls who fangirl over this fangirl (aka me). I love you hard!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, humming to myself as I played with my thumbs. There was nothing to do today, and I was ahead of my workload. It was never this slow; almost all the time we were getting house calls about silly nonsense people could honestly fix by themselves if they just took the time to look it up on the internet.

Well, if the computer was indeed the problem, I guess they couldn't exactly look up on the internet what could be wrong with it.

I sighed and tossed a ball of trash across the room and into the bin; being apart of 'Fix-it Computers' sure was boring sometimes.

"Nice one!" My co-worker, Yahiko, called from his desk. I glanced over at him with a smile and watched as he snatched a random piece of paper and balled it up, "Too bad I'm the king 'round these parts." After he stated his claim, he took the shot with a perfect flick of his wrist and a rainbow curve to the ball.

It went in with no side bounce.

I nodded, smiling as I showed how impressed I was. With a smug look on his face, he shrugged as his orange hair rustled, "It's a gift."

I laughed, and just before I was able to take my turn again my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket, twisted it in my hands and unlocked it to see I got a text. I opened it, and with a moment of silence, I read the sentence on the screen.

_I forgot my lunch money! D: Omg_

I snickered with a roll of my eyes. Tapping away with my reply, I heard Yahiko talk in the background, "Same girl?"

Placing my phone on my desk, I whirled around in my spinning chair and replied, "Ah, if only I had a crowd girls blowing up my phone. Of course it's the same girl."

"You sure do giggle a lot when she texts you," He teased as he took another piece of paper, balled it up, and shot it in the bin, "What is it today? She want a giant muffin?"

I chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper to ball it up, "I told you that once, and now you seem to think she is nothing but about giant muffins. Anyway no, she left her lunch money."

"Lemme guess," Yahiko drawled as I took my shot and barely made it; I fist pumped as he spoke, "You are thinking about bringing her lunch."

I paused in thought, glancing at my phone as it vibrated. Tossing it in my hands and unlocking it again, I read the message Ino had replied.

_I'm going to starve to death! Let my tombstone speak the truest words on earth!: Ino Yamanaka loved candy, but unfortunately it was not her undoing._

I snorted and rolled my eyes, mumbling to myself as I replied, "I swear to god you are nothing but drama."

"That's a yes," Yahiko called as he shot another basket, "No question about it."

I placed my phone on my desk and shrugged, "I just might. I can't let her starve; she's one of my best friends."

"Bull," He called as he threw a paper ball at me, "you are just trying to get some sex points."

"I swear to you one night I stated that this boy was after sex points," I ducked before shouting out with a point of my finger, "I thought I was making it up, but I guess there is such a thing as sex points!"

"Aw man," Yahiko laughed as he shook his head, "If you honestly didn't know that, then I guess you seriously aren't working for them."

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes, swirling in my chair to check on the time, "She seriously is one of my best friends."

"One of your best friends that you want to fuck," he corrected with a smirk, "You have to admit it. You can't hide it from me."

The time was 11:30. It was a tad early to take my lunch break, but I wondered if my boss would let me go ahead anyway. When I turned back to Yahiko, I noticed he was still watching me expectedly. With another roll of my eyes, I danced around the subject, "She is absolutely gorgeous, and equally out of my league. I think the only reason she keeps me around is for the beer and candy runs."

"Candy runs?" He asked in surprise.

I gave him a grim expression, "Candy runs. At like, 3 in the morning."

He laughed, and with a sigh, shook his head, "Damn, sounds like you have been sidelined."

I nodded with a sigh as well, "Sidelined, branded, and put into a fence marked 'Friend Zone'."

"Harsh," He whirled in his chair out of boredom, "Well you know, I have a couple of girls who are into stuff like that." Raising my eyebrows to the phrase of his sentence, I listened as he barked out a laugh and corrected himself, "Who are into other girls too. I could introduce you to them some time, they would love you."

My phone buzzed again, and with a quick glance I saw it was from Ino. Frowning slightly, I turned back to Yahiko and sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I'm not looking for just sex and all that."

"Babe, girls are NEVER looking for just sex," he answered as he waved me off, "cuz they make it complicated after a while. These girls especially aren't looking for that type of relationship. Just hit me up when you mule it over."

I shoved my hand in my pocket and nodded, "Alright sure. Thanks."

"No problem, girl. Good luck on your lunch date, you friend-zoned hipster."

He roared with laughter as I flipped him off. I couldn't help but laugh as well as I left my desk and headed towards the boss's office.

X

"Oh my goodness," Ino gushed as we sat down at one of the tables outside of her building. The plastic umbrella tipped to one side, causing me to dip further down to slide into the metal bench chair that was connected to the table, "Thank you so much for bringing me food."

"Not a problem," I replied, placing my fast food bag down before pulling it open and digging inside of it, "How's work?"

"Slow," Ino answered as she unraveled her bag as well, "My boss has nothing for me to do, so I'm literally just sitting at my little desk playing with paperclips."

"Sounds horrid," I chuckled as I unwrapped my cheeseburger and took a bite, "I've been playing paper basketball with my coworker."

Ino giggled as she ate a fry happily, "Sounds like you are living the dream."

"Yeah you too," taking a sip of my drink, I bit a fry and glanced around us. A pigeon landed near the table, twitching his head left and right as he caught sight of me. Not even thinking I tossed him a fry, which he then started to peck at immediately.

"Feeding the birds," Ino teased from beside me as I glanced back at her with a smile. She laughed, "Now he will come here every day around the same time for a meal."

"Oh really?" I asked curiously, looking at the bird with interest.

"Mhm, if you do it again tomorrow, and the next, he'll get into a routine of coming over here." She replied with another fry in her mouth.

"Hmm," I hummed, watching the bird eat, "Maybe I should start bringing you lunch every day." I offered with a shrug. I noticed the nervous shift Ino made, and when I glanced back up at her she looked a tad flustered. Grinning, I teased, "You know, for the bird's sake."

She turned her head away from me with a shrug, taking a bite of her food, "Sure, for the bird."

Chuckling, I took another fry and tossed it out. Before I knew it, another bird landed next to the first, pecking at the second fry. When it got a tad quiet, I turned back to Ino to spark conversation, "So, any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really," she sighed out as she ate, "maybe we can just drink like usual."

"Nothing wrong with that," I nodded thoughtfully, "Or, maybe we can go out to eat." I stopped myself from laughing as she shifted nervously again. With an amused smile, I pressed carefully, "We could have dinner, see a movie, then come home and drink till we pass out."

"Well…" she started with her eyes to the table, "That does sound like fun."

"Yeah, I can even grab my Xbox and we could play some video games," I offered with a grin, "We will scream at the screen and chug our beers like drunken idiots."

A smile slipped her lips, and after a moment, her eyes came up to mine. I raised my eyebrows, pressing my offer with my facial expression. With a gentle laugh, she nodded, "Ok. So, this Friday?"

"Yup." I nodded as I popped a fry in my mouth, "This Friday at 8."

* * *

**ANDDDD here goes the cliffhanger I am so well known for. Which I have NOT noticed until a lot of ppl who review'd and pm'd me commented on the fact that I'm a **

**TOTAL EFFING TEASE.**

**Ha! Well I'm working on 9 so don't worry. I just felt like this was a good place to stop!**

**Shycadet lover, out.**


	9. Date Night

**A/N - **You know. I keep thinking, "These will be nice to find in my laptop one day, after years of it dusting within my folders. Wake up, go through my old stuff, and find these chapters sitting here like 'Hey Shy! We've been waiting for you.'

It's peaceful knowing that, even if I do forget about this, it's always there.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I don't know why I didn't feel nervous this time around. I mean, I was getting ready for an actual date with Ino, not the twisted one I made in my mind before. Picking out clothes were easy because we decided we were just going to go to a bar and grab some grub. My smell good spray was carefully selected, having heard multiple times how Ino loved a certain type of body spray. Even my hair seemed to work with me as I brushed it back only to let the bangs fall down again.

I was in such an easy going mood tonight.

Whistling a tone, I tossed the keys in my hand as I walked out my door and headed towards the car. Cranking the thing up, and hummed happily the whole way there.

I was grinning when I made my way up Ino's apartment steps. My fingers drummed against the rail as I attempted to hide my smile. I cleared my throat while traveled down the couple of steps it took to reach her door after the steps. Running my hand through my hair again, I let out a confident breath before knocking on the door and waiting.

The door creaked open slowly. The grin, that I had just managed to hide, came dancing back to my face. Beaming down as the door opened, I spoke just as Ino came to view, "Hey! Are you ready to-"

My sentence fell flat to the ground, along with my smile and my good mood. Without even thinking, I pushed the door open the rest of the way and rushed to the crying girl in side, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ino must have been crying for hours. Her eyes were swollen as she wiped the tears away with a fresh tissue in her hand. She shook her head to my questions, but continued to stand there. Cursing softly, I adjusted myself to be able to close the door before turning back to her. She hiccupped silently, trying to suppress her sobs. Her hands were to her face, trying to hide as she continued to mumble something I was sure that were along the lines of "I'm fine. I'm fine."

A deep frown settled on my lips as I dipped down to her level, watching her hand covered face, "Look at me. Tell me what happened."

Her head shook from side to side again, but I wasn't in the mood to give her what she wanted: for me to pretend she was alright as well. I took her hands, and even as she struggled, I pulled them away from her face. She attempted to keep her eyes away from me, but I took her chin gently and pulled her eyes back to mine.

The expression I was met with was heart breaking, and my chest ached to fixed everything that was wrong with her. Her blue eyes were swimming with tears, some still slipping down her cheeks even as she tried to stop. My expression softened, and I watched her try to hold another sob in, "What is wrong?" I asked gently, refusing to look anywhere but her eyes.

She sniffed, blinked, and brought a hand back to her face with my permission. With another sniff and a wipe, she whispered out, "Just a bad day at work."

I sighed, giving her a wary smile as I stood up straight. It took no thoughts or guts for me to wrap my arms around her. There was no stomach flipping feeling as I pressed her closer into me and nuzzled into her hair. I was attempting to comfort, but all I could do was hold her. I had never seen her cry before; after all months we spent hanging out, not once did I see her shed a tear. It was now, more than ever, that I realized I hadn't even scratched the surface of who Ino really was.

She clung to me as she hiccupped again, mumbling about her terrible day into my chest. I couldn't understand a word, honestly it all just sound muffled with sobs. Still I nodded to show I was paying attention, rubbing her back to help her calm down. When she started to sob harder, I shushed her and whispered that everything was alright. And when she had started to calm down, I continued to hold her, knowing that she was only going to fire up sobs again.

I don't know how long she was here crying by herself, and it was probably for the best that I didn't. Knowing that I missed any of her tears brought a searing pain to my chest.

Obviously that night we didn't go out, drink, or even watch a movie.

We spent it sitting on the couch; her curled up on my lap as I held her and whispered everything was fine now. And in the middle of the night, when we had both fallen asleep with her still on top of me, she was the one to pull me from the couch, holding my hand gently as we made our way through the hall.

She continued to keep my hand as she climbed into bed, and even kept our link as I settled in her bed as well. Then, as she rolled over with me still in her grips, she tugged me to spoon her and held on to my arm as we both fell back to sleep.

* * *

**"Oh we call cheats, Shy! You said there would be a date!"**

**I respect that the Red Flag has been thrown, and I gracefully TOSS IT BACK IN YO FACE.**

**It was a nice fluff chapter. Not detailed. Pretty Vague. But fluffed vague. **

**Trololololol**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	10. Working out

**A/N - **So this personal challenge in my head popped up to try to keep my chapters ahead of my reviews. LOL It wasn't until I was talking with one of my fans that I had a desire to do so.

But I'm already at 16 reviews, and this is only chapter ten D:

Don't you dare stop pouring them in though! I WANT MOAR

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"I need to start working out," Ino stated conversationally as we sat outside her work for lunch, "Summer is rolling around and I have to look good." Her reasoning for working out is what confused me the most. I opened my mouth, but only to scrunch my eyebrows, sigh, and close it. Ino noticed and perked, "What? What were you going to say?"

I opened my mouth again, but when nothing came out I only shook my head and stated the only word that really expressed my confusion, "Uh...what?"

She laughed as she went back to her food, eating happily, "Well I do need to look good for the summer. I mean, it's the season of hardly wearing clothes."

Oh dear lord help me. Sighing, I explained as best as I could, "You know, Ino, you already look good. I mean… what are you working towards if you are already flawless?"

The roll of her eyes was all I needed to come to the conclusion that she didn't believe me. Rolling my own, I listened as she complained, "I'm not flawless Sakura, and I haven't worked out in so long. My tummy is getting fat."

"Tomorrow I will bring a chart that will show the amount of candy you eat within a week, and your current body weight after the fact." When she laughed, I simply pressed, "If you take stats into account, you are pretty much doing heavenly despite your diet speaking otherwise."

Waving me off, she drawled to herself, "I wonder if I should start running again or just start trying to tone myself up."

Huffing as I grew annoyed, I snapped my fingers in her face to grab her attention. She blinked, a bit startled, and turned to me with her eyebrows wrinkled together. Giving her a bland look, I tried to explain it in a way she understood, "To work out to look good would just be too much of a good thing. If anything, why don't you work out to be healthy?"

"Isn't that the samething?" She asked, confused.

I shook my head and took a bite of my fry, "No, it isn't. One takes you starving yourself to death and beating up your body to lose weight, the other is an easy going constant routine that keeps you looking how you look now."

"But I-"

I brought my hand up to her face with a grim expression, "If you sit here and tell me you don't look good now, I swear to you I will throw every last stash of candy in your home away."

She gasped in shock, "You wouldn't dare!"

I glared and stated otherwise, "I have a key to your place, remember?"

"I call cheats, Sakura," She whined as I went back to eating my food while ignoring her, "The red flag has been thrown! You can't just keep my candy hostage over something you dislike me doing."

"And yet the fate of your candy lies in my hand," I replied as I grabbed my bag of food and crumbled it into a ball, "Your choice."

"Ugh," Ino whined, watching me as I got up to throw my trash away, "Fine, whatever. I will work out to be healthy."

"Great," I said with a nod while turning around from the trashcan, "then when should we start?"

"You will join me?" she asked with a giddy little bounce as she jumped from her seat.

I took her trash and threw it away, "Duh. How else am I supposed to make sure you aren't abusing your body?"

"Great!" She squealed, grabbing her purse as she slowly began to walk away, "Let's start tomorrow!"

"Only if you are up for it," I answered with a shrug, "Then sure, we will start after work."

"Wooopieeeee" I rolled my eyes as she danced all the way to her swinging door.

X

Oh god I was out of shape. I think it became kind of obvious after the 2 mile run we did. I had hunched over just as we crossed the finish line and coughed out a lung as I heaved in breaths. How anyone sits here and runs every day, I don't know. What was so enjoyable with having your heart continuously thumping in your chest as your lungs literally never- seriously NEVER- had enough oxygen?!

Let me answer you: Nothing was enjoyable about it!

"Whew two miles!" Ino shouted, pumped as she bounced around my hunched figure, "That was great! I feel alive!"

"Funny," I coughed with a groan as I straightened up, "I feel the exact opposite."

"Man you are out of shape," She teased. The glare I gave her obviously wasn't threatening enough. She only giggled and pressed, "I mean jeez, you look like death."

"Then you are going to look just like me in a second," I warned, placing my hands on top of my head as I slowly gained back my breath.

She only laughed. We gradually made our way back to the gym; the trail of our run was just behind it in the woods. It was starting to get a bit dark seeing as we started so late, because yet again Ino hadn't been ready when I got to her place. She complained she couldn't find her sports bra, but thankfully didn't ask for my help in the search.

I could hear Ino's music from her headphones, she had taken them out of her ear just as we finished. When I heard the squeal of a guitar and some singing, I was a bit surprised. I hadn't taken her for a girl who liked rock. She looked more like those preppy girls that loved the pop song with the boy being crazy in love and the girl singing about how she was to shy to speak.

I shivered; such terrible songs. I listened as she hummed along with the tone, bobbing her head to the beat. She had been doing the bobbing head thing more often since the dance lesson, which made me think maybe she truly didn't know how to dance and I actually DID teach her rhythm.

But I gave up wondering about it a while ago, Ino wasn't one of those people you could pin point-which might have been the reason I crushed so hard after her. She wasn't predictable, honestly everyday was a flipping adventure, and half the times I laughed the hardest was with her around.

Plus she was a hot ass drinking partner.

As we strolled into the Gym, Ino beamed and said hello to the people in the front desk. I smiled and nodded to them as well, but they were hardly paying attention to me as Ino walked past. I tried to ignore the obvious stares they were giving her, but it was hard too when I recognized their looks all too well.

I don't why it always felt like Ino was my own personal treasure, but every time I saw other guys, and even girls, realize how gorgeous she was I was left feeling surprised, and a bit jealous. I couldn't help it, I wanted her to myself, but it was hard to contain something as amazing as her unless you forced a trench coat over her figure.

Then again, her face will still capture the attention of many with her beautiful crisp blue eyes and flowing hair. Maybe if I forced a hat on her head and some sun glasses…

"Sakura will you hold down my feet?"

I blinked and snapped out of my musing. Slightly confused when I didn't see Ino next to me as I thought she would be, I dipped my eyes down to the ground to see her laying there, grinning up at me. I tried to ignore her figure that she was practically flaunting around with her skin tight tank top and too short shorts. Instead I smiled slightly as she wiggled, whining when she got impatient.

"Keep it up and I'll have you struggle on your own," I warned when I finally kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her ankles.

"Psh posh, you would totally give in for the sake of me being healthy," she pointed out, teasing me with a smile. I rolled my and didn't reply, just simply waited for her to start. When she lifted herself up with her hands behind her head, she stuck her tongue out at me. She continued to do it each time she completed a full sit up, which after a while I couldn't help but laugh at.

She was so childish, yet in the most mature and adorable fashion. When she finally finished, she collapsed on the mat she was laying on and groaned out a sigh, "Worse part of the routine," She complained as her arms plopped out full length beside her, "They hurt so muchhhhh!"

"You are getting faster," I encouraged when I stood up, "You did way more than last week too."

"Hopefully I keep up the progress," she grinned as I handed her my hand. Taking it, I pulled her as hard as I could, which caused her to come up to her feet and jump up to a stand; it was honestly probably her favorite part of our workout, me helping her up like that. She giggled, and bounced to a final stand, twirling gracefully to the mirror that was in front of us. When she caught sight of her reflection, she flexed with a pretend mean face; which was pretty much her scrunching her nose and eyebrows and saying 'arggghhhh'.

"Look I'm so tough looking," Ino told me as she continued to flex, arghing away on her own, "I look like I can kick butt."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Yup, you look like you are a force to be reckoned with."

She giggled and straightened her face, turning back to me, "So what now?"

"Well it's a Friday," I drawled as we made our way to the ladies room, "Nothing wrong with some drinking once a week after some exercise, but we are gonna have to get the low calorie stuff."

She deflated, "Low calorie beer sounds depressing."

I couldn't help agreeing with her as I nodded, "Yeah, kinda. We can try different ones until we find one we like. If we end not liking any, there shouldn't be anything wrong with having our cheat days on Fridays with some beer and fried foods. Still, we have to try at least."

She only groaned.

We grabbed our bags and left the gym heading to my car with some chatter. In the middle of sliding into the car, Ino's eyes widened with a sudden realization. I eyed her curiously, but she looked away from me. Frowning slightly, I asked, "What is it?"

"Uh," Ino started, buckling herself in as I cranked up the car, "we can't hang out tonight for beer."

"Oh," I answered, feeling a tad bummed out about it but attempting not to show it for both of our sakes, "Well, ok. I guess we can hang out later."

"Yeah," she mumbled back, looking at her fingers, "Later."

The rest of the car drive was a pretty quiet one. Whatever Ino was thinking about consumed her mood entirely. When I dropped her off at her place, she got out with only a good bye. I tried not to feel too bad about it, I mean she obviously had plans and she was allowed to have them. I just…

Kinda wished she would have at least sounded a bit more cheerful and gifted me with a smile before she left.

* * *

**I have this girl who talks to me about how Sakura and Ino should just have sex already. I literally have to beat her down with a stick and explain it isn't time yet! LOL I'm only putting it up here because I hope she sees it.**

**You. You stop it and be patient. OF COURSE this is yet ANOTHER chapter without sex. Deal with it yo.**

**Anyway I'm starting to get into- **

**Wait, I can't tell you it'll spoil it! Just look out for the next chapter!**

**Shycadet loves, Out.**


	11. Ducking and doding Fridays

**A/N-** Yeah, I'm not going to pass my reviews with these chapters lol. But hey, that's a good thing!

Good news. My sexy lover Stupid Focking Rope said it's cool if our stories are similar, which is a good thing also. Could you imagine if I had to tear this story down?

"Omg chapter 11 is out let's go check It out! Oh… oh no, where the hell is the story at? What the living fuck!" = ANGRY MOB

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"_Sorry, we can't hang out again." Ino told me with an apologetic smile._

"_Something came up for this Friday, can we change our plans?" Ino asked nervously._

"_I promise none of this is on purpose," Ino pressed with a worried look, "But I can't make it again."_

I sat on my couch at home, a beer in my hand as I stared at the TV screen. Even with the mindless chatter the TV was giving off, I couldn't help but feel as if my place was way too quiet for comfort. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was alone for another Friday.

Again.

I took a sip out of my bottle and pushed the thoughts out of my head. I promised myself that I would try to have fun tonight, even if it was only just me with a case of beer. There was no way to understand why before Ino was around this a satisfying evening- but now that Ino wasn't here I felt completely bored and empty.

I should have caught on way sooner than this that this girl has taken up most of my life. Now here I was, looking pathetic, without her hanging out with me. It just…wasn't right.

I sighed, glancing down at my beer with a small frown. It was my first one, had been for the past 30 minutes. The more I drank it, the more I felt like I'd rather toss the whole case out. It didn't taste right, not at all, and the thing was that it wasn't the low calorie stuff I forced myself to get into for Ino's exercising. It was regular beer with all its empty calorie goodness.

Yet it still tasted gross.

"For fucks sake," I mumbled before leaning forward and placing the bottle on the table in front of me, "I need to get out of this fucking house."

Just then, my phone rang. I half hoped it was Ino, but when I glanced at my phone I saw it was my work. Sighing, I clicked answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, it's Iruka. We are a man short tomorrow," One of my mangers explained, "Want to stop by and take the shift."

I glanced back at my beer. If it was any other Friday with Ino around, I would have declined because I would have been plastered right about this time and woke up with a killer hang over. Attempting not to sound to bummed, I sighed out, "Yeah sure. I can take a shift."

"Thanks a bunch. This helps us out a lot." Iruka said with a grateful tone, "8 o'clock sound fine?"

"Yeah," I answered, seeing it was ten at night, "Should be fine."

"Great! See you then."

I told him to have a nice night before hanging up and tossing my phone across the couch. Without even thinking I stood up from my seat, turned off the TV with the remote, and snatched my beer from the table. I dumped the rest of the beer down the drain before leaving the empty thing on the counter beside the sink.

Slapping the light off, I walked to bed completely in the dark. I wasn't depressed, or sad. It was more like…

I was pissed it seemed like I was stuck on a girl who was slowly starting to ditch me.

X

"Ok ok ok," Yahiko repeated rapidly as he leaned forward in his chair, "So this girl you have been crazy about for months now is slowly starting to disappear on you?"

I sat at my desk, drumming my fingers against it as I stayed quiet for a moment. For some odd reason, it was hard to get things past Yahiko. I swear I was playing like I wasn't upset perfectly, but out of nowhere he demanded I tell him what was wrong with me. I have no idea how he figured it out, but he did, so after a lot of pestering on his end, I told him the truth.

Which brought us here.

"Well," I struggled, shrugging as I tried brush it all off, "Yeah it seems like it. I mean, people have plans…but she's ditched me for like three Friday's now."

"Aw jeez," He sighed out, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair, "That is tough."

"It isn't that big of a deal," I replied with a small frown, "I just- well after you spend so much time with a person it's hard to get back into that groove of doing your own thing. So, I mean yeah I've been bummed, but… just yeah." I sighed out, not knowing what else to say.

"No offense Sakura," He started slowly with a frown of his own, "But you can't just sit there waiting for this girl to come back around. What if she is off ditching you for a date with some guy… constantly?"

The idea had crossed my mind, but I was trying my hardest not to think about it. You know, until this asshole brought it straight to my face right now. Rubbing my eyes, I pressed, "Either way, it's her own plans. She can do what she wants; just wish I wasn't ditched in the process."

"Well moping just looks sad," I gave him a glare, which he then put up his hands in surrender, "It's the truth. You can't just sit at home drinking beer alone. Of course it's going to be hard to get out of this funk that way. If anything, you need to get on a date too."

I rolled my eyes. He had been pressing the girls he offered me a while ago constantly now. I kept saying maybe some other time, but it looked like this time I was cornered, "Just hear me out," He pressed as his orange hair rustled while leaning forward again, "Just go out with this girl once, the other finally found a date. If you don't like her, don't talk to her and go back to what you were doing. If you do, well you never know; maybe you'll end up having a great time and have something else to do on Fridays."

His argument was… logical. And by now I had to admit that I pushed off meeting these girls because of Ino and- well I didn't know what I expected by waiting on Ino. So this seemed like a good time if there ever was one.

Sighing, I gave in, "Alright. Fine. One date."

"Great!" he shouted, a grin on his face as he pulled out his cell, "Her name is Tenten, and she totally doesn't have anything happening tonight; Perfect time for a date."

"Tonight?" My stomach drop. I wasn't ready for that.

"Yes, tonight." Before I could protest, he held up his phone and wiggled it in his hands, "Can't back out now, text is already sent."

"Oh for fucks sake, Yahiko!" I yelled with my hands thrown up, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Just being a good broham," He replied with a laugh and a shrug, "I'm doing what any good bro would do."

I rolled my eyes, but he just continued to grin, "You'll thank me," he promised as I went back to work, "Watch."

X

I couldn't begin to explain how awkward this date was. I didn't know what to say half the time, and I spent most of my time sipping on my beer. The only good thing about this whole night was that we had decided to go to a bar, and not some uptight dinner place. So, our dinner was wings, beer, and chips; which, in hindsight, was the most amazing dinner I could possibly have.

She was pretty, in a delicate type of way. Her personality though, that is what caught my attention. After about two beers, we started to ease up and enjoy each other's company. She chattered away about her job, the dog she had at home, and how much she enjoyed cake.

After a while, I couldn't help but smile at every word she was saying. The embarrassing part of the date was like death, but our conversations made it seemed like that was ages ago. She was easy to get along with and talk to; I had begun to spill things to her in such a comfortable way.

When we were done with our meal, I grabbed us another beer. Tenten was standing at the bar with me while I got them, so I simply slid it to her. She smiled and thanked me, and after a sip, she gave me a small smile, "So this is fun."

I smiled too, taking a swig of my own, "Yeah. You couldn't believe how nervous I was."

"I don't know why," She laughed as a strand of her fell in front of her eye, "You are a pretty fun person."

I grinned, "Thanks, you are too."

"Sooo," she drawled turning from the bar and wandering towards the pool tables, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I mean fuck it who cares? I would really like a second date."

I turned and followed her. For some reason the way she stated it caused me to laugh a little. Her brown eyes turned to me with a smile, which I returned after I was able to settle a little, "You are not one for being vague, are you?"

"Nope, not at all," she admitted with a confident smile, "I'm the go getter."

I nodded, "I totally respect that."

"Yeah, sooo," she pressed, turning back forward as we made our way to the game area, "I have an idea as to where to go, but I don't want to tell you."

"Aw come on, that isn't fair," I pointed out with a slight flirting tone, "What if I end up being dragged to some place I don't like?"

"Well, that's where things get interesting," She placed her beer on one of the standing tall tables. I placed mine on there as well with a slight raise of my eyebrows. With a small little smile, she continued, "I will play you in a game of darts. If I win, I can drag you out to anywhere I want to. If you win, I'll tell you what I had in mind and you can choose to go along with it or say we should do something else."

I nodded in thought, taking what she was saying in. I wasn't too worried about it, seeing as I was pretty good at darts and was most likely going to win anyway. She waited patiently while I took my time pretending to honestly think about it. But I knew if I won I would do the charming thing and say she could have whatever she wanted.

Cuz' I'm cute as shit that way.

Giving her a grin, I shrugged, "Alright. Let's do it."

I told her she could go first as she went over and grabbed the darts. There was a smirk on her lips as she thanked me. For some reason I thought it was because she thought I was being sweet. I realized after she threw the first dart that it wasn't anything like that.

I spit up a little of my beer as I saw she got it directly in the middle. Staring in surprise for a couple of seconds, I turned my gaze to Tenten who was looking pretty smug with the expression I was giving her. After I got out of my state of shock, I gave her a wary smile with a small laugh, "So, uh. I'm going to lose, aren't I?"

She laughed and didn't answer. Needless to say, I lost. Terribly.

* * *

**You pissed? Yeahhh you guys are pissed. No worries, it won't be like this for long. But you know, I did foreshadow this happening, just to spice up the life of Ino and Sakura and speed up the process of them actually getting somewhere.**

**Cuz I mean, nothing starts some tension for a relationship as good as jealousy.**

**I'll try not to make you guys suffer too long, because I know you guys are like "NOOOOOO :("**

**So, most likely by tonight, I should have another chapter done. Love you guys, please dont be too angry**

**Can I just say I like Tenten in this chapter? Quirky and confident and-**

***Dodges a knife* Yeah, i thought so D:**

**Shycadet loves, Out.**


	12. Idiots, the both of you!

**A/N-** You know you guys, I try so hard not to leave you at a cliffhanger. It isn't until someone points it out that I sit and go… "Oh… yeah that was a cliffhanger kinda, wasn't it?"

This means I torture you subconsciously. L-O-Ls! :P You guys are funny, cut it out.

I recognize the red flag on cliffhangers has been thrown, and I respect that cheats have been called!

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The drives in the morning, which used to be so lively and talkative, slowly grew quiet. What used to be the highlight of my day morphed into a nightmare, dreading the time of silence which were a hard 15 minutes. I was slowly losing my mind with it, I couldn't handle the awkwardness for such a long time period, especially if it was every day.

Thing is, we couldn't bring ourselves to mention it. We couldn't sit here and say to the other, 'Hey... what the hell is happening to us? We used to be so cool and now it's so uncomfortable.' I don't know what it was. It's like we had an underlining agreement, under the silence, that we won't mention it for both of our sakes.

But the longer we remained silent about it, the worse it became. It was a monster that was growing, feeding on our attempts to ignore it. And even though we saw this monster, we still said nothing about it.

Hopeless.

This was hopeless.

"Um," Ino spoke softly from the passenger seat, "I have something happening this Friday so… just in case you wanted to plan something- Well I just wanted to tell you now."

"Alright."

It was one word, just one, but my tone gave it all away. I knew it did, because Ino then took the time to look over at me, which hasn't happened in a while; yet another thing we got into a habit of doing was avoiding any form of contact, physically and sight wise.

Her stare felt like fire, but I forced myself to look forward and ignore it. I wasn't going to sit here and bum myself over silly things anymore, because it was obvious Ino had better things to do and I just… was tired of expecting it all to change and watching as it only grew worse.

After a while she turned and stared out the window. For a moment silence fell again, but to both of our surprise Ino spoke again, "None of this is on purpose Sakura…"

I set my jaw. It was a claim she continuously stated, a claim I always assured her I believed. But, no I just simply refused today. With a bland tone, I answered, "Ok."

"Maybe next Friday?" She offered.

I was losing my patience. But for the sake of her feelings, and my sanity, I simply gritted me teeth and bit out, "Yeah, maybe next Friday."

Ino then began to fidget with her fingers as she sat there, falling back into her usual silence. I was grateful we reached her work before she could say another word, because I swore one more word from her would cause me to flip out. She slid out of the car, grabbing the coffee's I handed her.

For a moment, she continued to bend down into the door way, looking at me. I simply looked ahead, not giving her any signs that I knew she was still standing there. Seconds past, and when she finally gave up, she mumbled good bye.

I only nodded and drove off as soon as she closed the door.

X

Friday rolled around and I had chosen to spend it with Tenten. We were at some park, because she was an outdoors type of girl. The second date was to the zoo, which we had gone on the next day after our first date. I wasn't paying attention, but I think this was either the fourth or third time I was spending time with her now. Her dog, which was this monster for a thing, was practically running from one end of the park to the other with like 10 steps.

Mind you the place was huge.

I strolled on the sidewalk next to Tenten as Warwick, the dog, continued to entertain himself. We hadn't talked for a bit, but not a second later did she turn to me with a small smile, "So what have you been up to lately?"

I shrugged with a smile of my own, "Nothing much; Beer, working, and playing video games."

"Oh, you like video games?" She asked, sounding pretty interested.

I nodded, "In love with them- addicted more like it. I was actually playing a quick game before I came out to see you."

"Ever heard of the computer game, League of Legends?" She asked excitedy.

I laughed, "Nah, can't say I have."

"You simply must download it, like, tonight." I was going to ask why, but the look she gave me stopped me mid breath, "No questions, just make it happen."

"Sheesh, alright," I caved with a chuckle, "So, do you have anything planned today?"

"Besides this semi-date with you; no. I'm probably going to be playing drunken League and pass out."

Her answer was so truthful, to the point where I couldn't help but laugh. She glanced over with a smile, and I admitted with a smile of my own, "You sound like my dream girl."

She was unruffled by the comment. If anything, she merely smirked and shrugged casually, "You never know, I could be."

While having a girl fall over every compliment I said was adorable, a girl who could tease me right after the fact just screamed hot to me. I think she knew she had me dangling on her finger just then, because the sexy smile she gave me before looking away had me chained to her for the rest of the day.

X

Me and Tenten probably spent two hours at the park before we said our goodbyes. I asked her if she had anything happening tomorrow, which she then admitted that she didn't and that I could just call her to make plans.

I couldn't help but feel like I was a player if I was able to get her to want to make plans with me, but there was no reason to- if I was being honest with myself. I mean, she was the one that had on the tips of **her **fingers. Her laugh was genuine and real, which made me believe that I was honestly funny to her. Her smirk was something I slowly started to crave for, because it turned me on to know how confident she was. Honestly, the more I spent time with her, the harder my crush for her got.

For the first time in a while, I got into my apartment on Friday night with a real smile on my face. I even grabbed a beer with a pep in my step. The couch felt so much more comfortable than I remembered, and the chatter on TV seemed way funnier.

After a while I realized I was actually happy after three weeks of being bummed out. And, well I couldn't help but feel really happy about that.

My phone rang from across the couch on the charger. I flopped over like an idiot to grab it, because I was so carefree and cheerful. I honestly hoped it was Tenten asking if I had downloaded that game yet, because I wanted to surprise her with the fact that I actually remembered to and it was in the process now.

But it wasn't Tenten… it was Ino.

The name on the phone made my heart drop. Feeling like I'd rather jump off the nearest roof than answer her phone call, I forced myself to press answer.

"Hello?" I greeted nervously.

"Oh, hey." Ino practically squeaked, which made me think that she honestly believed for a moment I wouldn't answer her call, "Hey, uh. Oh- oh yeah," Her stutter was getting me even more nervous, "I- I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

I blinked, completely surprised. Without even thinking about it, I blurted, "I thought you had plans?"

Aw living fuck. That was the wrong thing to say. I slammed my palm against my forehead as I kept the phone to my face. Ino stumbled out her reply, "I um- well it uh-" Then, with a sudden screech of frustration, she yelled, "I cancelled them so we can hang out! Because, I mean it's been awhile and I've missed you!"

I blinked, surprised that she was pretty much yelling, but also what she blurted out. We sat there for a second, silence enveloping us. Then, with a slow smile melting my frozen state, I leaned back into my couch and said, "Seriously? You've missed me?"

"Yes dork," Ino sighed out over the other end. I heard some rustling as she moved about, "I have for a while. It's just… well after a while I figured you didn't want me around after how much I've ditched you."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You know the only reason we don't talk in the car is because I thought you didn't want **me **around. I figured… well I don't know what I figured, I just thought you wanted everything to just be done with."

"What?" She burst out with confusion, "Of course not! Why wouldn't I want you around? You keep my head from being left out of the apartment every morning! The reason I'm such a good on-time streak at work is all because of you." There was pause, then with a quiet voice she added, "I just want you back over my house like you used to be. Everyday. Please?"

I froze at her words. The way she begged, it had force my stomach to drop and my heart to race. Swallowing, I croaked out, "Idiot. It's where I wanted to be the whole time. You don't have to beg for that."

"So… you are coming over now?" She asked in a cute little voice.

I shot up from the couch, striding towards the door and snatching my keys from the side table, "Duh. I'm already on my way."

Needless to say, I was there in five minutes flat. When she opened the door I kind of just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. Surprisingly though, I didn't have to do a thing. Ino tackled me, legitly talked with all her strength. When I kept my balance, wrapping my arms around her in the process, she simply clung to me.

It took a moment to realize that tears were dripping down her face during our embrace. I had to pry her off me so I could wipe her cheeks a bit. She sniffed and mumbled the whole time that it was just something in her eyes, which I in turn nodded and explained I just wanted to help.

Before I could do much, she snatched my arm, whirled around, and dragged me into her apartment. She didn't allow me to catch a glimpse of her as she pushed me on her couch and stormed out of the room. What she did do though, which made me realize how much I missed her in my life, was come back with to bottles of beer freshly cracked.

One in her hands.

The other shoved in mine.

She was smiling by then, a happy smile. We clanked it together and chugged until the other gave up. I don't know who won; I just know that when I put mine down, she had hers down as well. After that, we talked just like we used to. It was just like old times, and I was so grateful we could bounce back just by the need we had for each other.

After a couple of beers, we reached a point of speaking about what we had ignored for so long.

"You're right," Ino admitted when I guessed every Friday she was busy with a date, "Kiba… well I ran back into him at the store one day, and he was talking about how he had so much fun that one movie night. So. Well we planned another date, but it was always on Friday. And then the next day we would hang out and… well there went the whole weekend."

I nodded, taking a sip of my beer. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Actually, I was just glad we were reaching a point where we didn't have to keep it from each other. If we both knew what she was up to, there was no point of hiding it.

"Well," I drawled, placing my beer on the table in of me, "I found a girl too."

To be fair, I never really told Ino that I was bi, lesbian, or whatever. I mean I honestly didn't know if I still liked penis, but I always felt like it honestly didn't matter once I found someone I really liked. So, when I revealed my secret, I could understand why she was a bit quiet. I think she was processing the fact that it was finally out in the open. I mean, I'm sure she guessed, but now she was sure, "Hmm…" She hummed in thought with a sip of her beer, "So…what's her name?"

"Tenten," I answered with a smile on my face as I thought about the girl. Her smirk came to mind, causing me to smile a little more, "She's actually pretty awesome. We've only been on two official dates though."

"Sounds interesting," Ino mumbled from her seat.

I caught on the tone she had in her voice and glanced over to see what was wrong. Before I could even see her face though, she was standing up and moving to go to the kitchen. I opened my mouth, my eyebrows scrunched. Nothing came out, so I was just left watching after her.

If I didn't hear about Kiba just a moment ago, I would have thought for some odd crazy reason that...

Ino was possibly jealous. If only a tad.

* * *

**I would like to think that their- Ino and Sakura's- Relationship is something that is an open, honest, easy one. "Sure, I'm upset you've ditched me for three weeks, but hey we are hanging out now so it doesn't matter."**

**AND SEEING AS I'M THE AUTHOR, I guess that's exactly what I'm making happen now :P**

**Hey thanks for much for the reviews. Despite the fact that I'm updating so fast, you guys are taking the time to sit and review. Makes me happy, and keeps them coming out as fast as I think of them.**

**THIS ISN'T A CLIFFHANGER, if you guys haven't noticed, all the chapters end this way! Which means the next one isn't going to explain IF Ino is in fact jealous (let me stop pretending I'm not predictable. We all know she is. HA!) It's just going to go on to another random day. Because that's what this story is!**

**RANDOM DAYS.**

**So hey a girl/OR GUY I DON'T DISCRIMINATE YO, admitted to throwing the knife in the last chapter.**

**CEASE HER/HIM/WHOEVER!**

**Then release her/him so she can read this chapter.**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	13. Whipped

**A/N** – Did you know that I've been named an asshat by one of my fans.** LMFAO! **And it's because of a cliffhanger!

THAT IS THE MOST HILARIOUS-

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The most… interesting thing about me and Ino talking again was the fact that nothing changed at all. After that night of drinking, we started working out together again, drinking on Fridays if we were free, and just enjoying our mornings.

I don't know how else to put this… but it was also confusing at times.

There were times where we honestly enjoyed the others company and others where it was like I stepped on a single nerve Ino preserved for **not **stepping on; Half the time I didn't know I was stepping on it, so half the time I couldn't tell what exactly I said to get her so on edge.

One moment we are laughing.

The next moment she is storming off and mumbling something about how she will be right back.

What the hell was I doing wrong?

Besides Ino being fun to be around but confusing, Tenten seemed to be getting better with each date. I found out she wanted to travel Europe too, backpack and all. We spent hours on and after our date simply talking about life and anything we could think about. Sometimes we didn't go out at all, just played video games at her place. And while half the times I laughed hardest with Ino, the other half of the times I laughed hardest was with Tenten.

She was just an amazing all around girl. Her passion was knives, which convinced me that one wrong move would cost me my head. I can't tell you how many times she pulled one out just to flip me the fuck out. Every bet we had was set on darts, so obviously every bet I lost.

But when Friday rolled around and Ino was with Kiba, and I with Tenten, I made a huge mistake.

I didn't notice, but Ino had been brought up in a lot of my conversations with Tenten. No I didn't get my fingers chopped for it, even though I wished I had. As soon as Tenten noticed the connection with me and spilling so much about Ino, a bet was placed. If she won a dart game, she got to meet this mystery girl.

If she lost, it'd never be brought up again.

"Aw jeez," I panicked as Tenten picked up her darts. Funny thing is she had a play set in her very apartment, which means there was no way in hell I was winning way back then on our first date, "Do you honestly want to meet her?"

"Well she sounds really nice to be around, so why not?" Tenten replied as she walked back to the line tapped across her carpet. I watched her get in her stance nervously, not knowing what to say.

Her first dart hit in the middle. Wracking my brain, I stuttered out, "Well I mean she is, but she's probably completely swamped."

"When?" she teased as she threw her second dart, landing in the middle also. With a smirk, she continued while looking at me, "All the time?"

I blinked. She threw her third while forcing me to squirm as she stared right into my eyes.

Smack dab in the middle.

"Oh come on!" I complained as she laughed in my face. I pointed at the dart board, "I mean, you made that one without even looking!"

Tenten only shrugged as she walked slowly towards the board, picking off the darts before walking back to me. She placed them in my hand while giving me a smooth smile, "Try not to hit the wall, alright?"

After all three of my darts missed the middle- one indeed hit the wall- Tenten walked over, kissed my cheek, and murmured to me quietly in my ear, "I'm going to enjoy meeting this Ino character. If you didn't win to stop me, obviously you are excited about me meeting her too."

I blinked, because that kiss was our first one, and because I just signed myself a death note. I stumbled out jumbled words as she slid her finger across my back while she passed me. It didn't matter that what I had just said didn't make any type of sense, because she wasn't paying attention to me anyway. Instead, she had gotten her beer and took a sip while throwing me another smile, "So, ready to get your ass whopped in Call of Duty? Or should we turn it down a notch."

I opened my mouth, wanting to press the current issue further. But, just like a brick wall, it hit me that I wasn't going to win. Then, it hit me again that Tenten wasn't the type of girl I could win with. I could see my future now, arguments would always be hers, truths will always be told, I would be fearful to ever be caught even interacting with another girl.

Her smile turned knowing as she put her beer back down and walked towards me. Taking my hand, she held it gently as she slowly pulled me back to the living room, "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

She couldn't have been talking about the game. She just couldn't have been. Tenten was too clever, too quick, to slip anything past her. I think she knew exactly what I had just realized, and I think I knew she was reassuring me that it wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

But, that future didn't look bad at all. Actually, it looked appealing. I had no problems having her rule the relationship completely, absolutely none. She was the type of girl who didn't take the bull shit, and I respected that completely. I might have been the guy in the relationship, but she was the girl that had me whipped.

Of course I ended up dumbly following after her. Her eyes were steady on mine, and mine steady on hers. I don't know how, but she ended up lying back on the couch as I carefully climbed on top of her. And as she tugged my waist down against hers, I was left slipping my knee between her legs and kissing her on the lips for the first time.

* * *

**Hey, the whole meeting each other awkwardly thing, props to Alexser. Oh, and props to again to Alex for kindly asking if I could do two more updates by the end of the night.**

**I LITERALLY LOL'D WHEN YOU REVIEWED THAT BRO.**

**Oh Bee tee dubs (bee tee dubs = btw = by the way. I'm a dork and like to say it the other way) the one who called me an asshat was Kpop. LOL But I also got lehearts from them so it was cool**

**NUTHIN WRONG WITH BEIN WHIPPED YO**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	14. Insanity

**A/N - **You could say that some of my fans think of me like toast... and like to butter me up to post another chap.

Oh baby Oh baby, that melted butter with that glass of orange juice

I have most likely offically creeped out 2 of my fans, SO I THOUGHT MY NOT THE REST OF YOU?!

DON'T YOU SCROLL PAST THIS YOU LITTLE-

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - Ivan Gough & Feenixpawl feat. Georgi Kay - In My Mind (Axwell Mix Edit) 3:34 minute verision on youtupe_

No. We didn't have sex that night. Actually, if you are into the cutesy stuff, we had an intense make out session before Tenten slid onto my chest and I held her while watching a movie. I didn't stay over either. When the movie was over she walked me to the door and we did our goodbyes and good nights on the way.

I had just slipped out, moving to grab my keys out of my pocket so I can make my ride home. That was until I felt her grab my hand before I could get any further. The Tenten I knew was confident and cool like steel, but the girl I looked upon just then was a bit nervous while asking for a kiss good night.

I'm such an idiot. Of course she wanted a kiss good night, but I had been in such a great mood that I completely forgot about trying for one. She avoided my eyes a bit when I turned fully around to give her one, but when I bent down to her level and smiled against her lips, I felt a smile slip hers as well.

I was supposed to be leaving, but I swear I couldn't pull away from her. It was something about her personality contradicting her actions that forced me to take in every hand out she gave. She was quirky, smooth, confident and teasing, but when it came to human contact, to affection: her hands clung a bit desperately, her whines seemed so needy, and her whimpers sounded like begs.

The girl that would whip anyone she met just tasted submissive and craving for the simple touches I would give her. And I wasn't strong enough- I don't think I would have ever been strong enough- to pull away from her as long as she subtly asked me to stick around.

So, of course I ended up having her pressed against the wall just a step inside of her home, door wide open. Of course it ended with her straddling my waist as I held her there, nipping, sucking, and nuzzling at her neck every time she pulled away to breathe- because I would rather suffocate then to pull back from her when she obviously needed me so desperately. And of course when her first moan slipped past her lips I had to shakily keep my hands where they were, forcing myself not to cross any sort of lines.

Eventually, while we were breathing hard with her still lifted from the ground and against the wall, we calmed down our frantic behavior. She held on to me, scratching my back softly as she leaned her head down to me shoulder. For a moment, we didn't say anything.; just her hanging on and me holding her up as I stood there.

Seconds past before Tenten took a breath, turned her face into my neck, and nuzzled before mumbling, "I'm jealous of this Ino girl. I want you to myself."

What the living fuck. I couldn't. I couldn't handle it. Her personality contradicted her affections so perfectly, and my systems were on overload. Heart hammering in my chest at her words, I pulled back carefully to catch a glimpse at her face. While doing so, I also allowed her to stand on her own, but there was no way I wasn't keeping her against the wall.

Her face was slightly red, and she avoided my eyes as her head was turned looking further into her apartment. Taking her chin carefully I pulled her back, and when her eyes reached mine, I gave her a smile. She bit her lip, rushing out quietly, "I can't believe I just said that. I must sound clingy."

I chuckled softly before leaning in and nipping her lip. The contact played a smile at her lips, which I got to admire as I pulled away. Then whispering with a tease in my tone, I corrected her, "Not clingy, just a tad bit adorable."

She pushed against my chest, obviously embarrassed as she huffed 'whatever' to me. I couldn't help but laugh and eased away from her as she pushed me away. Still, I managed to steal a kiss before giving her space, which only seemed to make her squirm.

Her eyes went back to avoiding me as I watched her steadily. Then when she showed no sign of bringing them back, I began in a worried voice, "Hey, I think there is something in your eye."

She blinked; turning towards me while looking slightly worried herself, she asked, "Seriously? Can you see it? What is it?"

I leaned in close, staring hard as if I were trying to figure out what it was. Then, with an 'of course' face suddenly shifting my features, I said "Oh, it's just a sparkle. False alarm."

It took her a moment to catch the pickup line, but as soon as she did was I was being pushed out of her apartment, me roaring with laugher and her yelling about how cheesy and dorky I was.

"Come on that was a good one!" I argued as I stood outside with her holding the door, "I mean you totally fell for it."

"No it wasn't," She huffed, stepping back as she moved to close it. Just before it was all the way closed, she darted out, pecked me on the cheek, darted back inside and said, "Good night." Then let the door close completely.

I'm a fucking smooth criminal. To prove the point, I whistled the tone all the way to my car.

X

Ino had been busy Saturday and Sunday again, so I spent my time with Tenten. We mostly just drank and played video games, yet it was still a great time. Nothing more intense things happened after that Friday, but I was ok with that. Her company was enough for me; we didn't have to make out and get all hot and bothered all the time.

Monday had rolled around, which would have been the first time I saw Ino since Thursday. She seemed happy and regular like usual; went on to complain about how her candy was on the verge of running out, in which I got tricked into promising her we'd get more. She slipped in some materials about her weekend, obviously with Kiba being involved. I listened too as much of it as I could stand, which in already small amounts suffocated my being.

Thankfully I dropped her off soon after, which gave me quiet time on the way back.

Sure I had Tenten there on one side, giving me these sexy smirks, laughs, and remarks; but on the other side sat Ino, the girl I crushed on for about a year now. And the longer she spent time with Kiba, the more serious it seemed to be getting. I was surprised slightly that they were still actually dating and keeping company, because I was sure this dude would be gone by now. But no, he stuck around like a fucking moth to light, and it bugged the living shit out of me. (1)

You could say its greed, or you could sit and explain to me all the reasons why I shouldn't and don't have the right to care. But I will in turn throw in your face that I don't give a flying fuck. I couldn't control my raging emotions, and the one's raging the most were screaming about how Kiba was the douche in the first place to ruin everything for me.

I had months to think about this, to ponder. While me and Tenten grew closer, Kiba and Ino growing more intense, it left me and Ino with no chances at all. And it… bugged me that this girl that spilled coffee on me so long ago; this girl who used to tease me by wiggling her ass, or test my will by grinding on me for dance lessons; this girl who tugged me into her bed after she cried and cuddled with me at night when I got drunk and lovable; she was the very same girl that I couldn't have!

It was like a paradox. It was like something dangling at arm's reach, but grew just a bit more distant each time I developed the will to lunge for it. Ino Yamanaka, despite me having Tenten and her having Kiba, was something my emotions raged for, because out in the open I pretended everything was fine; that I wasn't dying a little inside each time I heard the bastards name; Or I didn't want to punch a wall while I heard her slip that he kissed like a dog; or I couldn't have possibly had the feeling to scream my throat raw while I nodded as Ino told me how he won her some prize that she loved; And I definitely didn't gnaw at the inside of my very shitty being while I witnessed him coming over her house for a surprise visit when I was already there getting the mere few hours I was granted with Ino because he kept taking her away!

I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. Every move tore me to shreds. Every comment struck me in the heart. Everything everywhere just beat me down more and more. And there was nothing I could do! Nothing I could say!

Those kisses they would sneak when they thought I wasn't look: How could I politely snatch the guy by the collar and tell me to fuck off out of my life? The small smile Ino was slipping on her lips every time she would talk about the man: How could I gently shove Ino to the bed and demand her not to smile for him, to only smile, laugh, moan, SCREAM for me, because I was all she needed!

I was losing my mind. Slowly, intimately, patiently losing my mind, and there was nothing I could do.

Every morning was the same.

Every work out was the same.

Every Friday was slowly becoming the same.

"_Kiba wants to go out for dinner" _: I guess I'm spending my night with Tenten, the girl who numbed me to a point that she was a drug.

"_Kiba is whining, so can we just call it a night and I head to his place?"_: I guess I'm running to Tenten, the girl who takes me in at any time of night.

"_Kiba wants to go to the carnival so-"_

"NO!" I roared, slamming back to the present with a beer gripped in my shaking fists. I shot up from Ino's couch, heaving in breaths as she stared up at me from the floor she was sitting on. I stunned her, to the point of speechlessness, because before I lost my sanity enough to throw my beer against the wall, I stormed out of her apartment and went outside to get some air without her saying a word to me.

The breeze didn't calm me out all, but it was better than sitting in Ino's suffocating apartment. My small amount of relief didn't last long, because she came quietly out after me, sitting on the stairs next to me to invade my tiny space of refuge. She didn't speak immediately; instead she simply leaned against me and laid her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a while, not saying a word. When my shaking had stop, when my raging had subsided, I told her softly with a steady voice, "Tenten would like to meet you, and you've put it off for weeks now. Not anymore. Tomorrow, 8 o'clock at my place, you are going to meet the girl I've been talking to you about for a while now. No, you can't bring Kiba. No you can't reschedule. And no, Ino, I don't want to talk about it."

With that, I gently shrugged her head off and walked down the stairs, leaving my beer on the ground as I hopped in my car and left.

* * *

(1) – intense rampaging pun that wasn't intended. *giggles* :3

**Oh. My. Can I just say I LOVED this chapter the most. The effing emotions. The EFFING feels! They just built up until they EXPLODED**

**Oh baby oh baby explosions.**

**Am I creeping you out yet?**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	15. Collision Course

**A/N** – So obviously , by a total vote, I'm not creepy at all. Like. You guys look at me and go, "BAHA! Look at that adorable thing!"

Welp, I can't say I'm bummed about it… But you know, it does shoots my dream of having a triple degree in creepology

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I sat on the couch, leaning back against the cushions with an amazing girl straddling my waist. My head was rolled back, watching her as she sat on me while running her fingers through my hair. We were waiting on Ino, reaching the final half hour of her time to show up. I had just finished cleaning the place up, with Tenten's help, and this was our only chance to sit down and relax.

A hair slipped over my eye, which Tenten took care of with a gentle brush of her finger. Smiling slightly in thanks, I sighed while rubbing her waist. I didn't have to say it, she could already tell by my body language. Leaning forward, she kissed my forehead gently, "Baby you need to relax."

I gave her a wary look as she pulled away. For some reason it was like I was waiting to show her to my parents, hoping they approved. Not the same thing, just the same feeling. Ino didn't have to approve her, she practically did that when she continued to hang out with the douche bag that was separating and splitting us apart. It felt more like, after today me and Tenten would officially be together, and well… that would be the end of me and Ino for a very long time.

I guess that is what scared me the most: having to let it all go. I don't know why it felt like this was the final day for Ino to do something, to say something, to bring up **something**, but it did. And, I'm sure after tonight Tenten would finally bring up the possibility of us being an actual couple, because I was playing the take it extremely slow card on her, and it was slowly starting to wear down.

Brown eyes gazed down at me, and with that gaze I realized I was caught wandering off in my thoughts again, something I had been doing often when I was with her. It didn't irritate her; she just simply took notice to it. Leaning down, Tenten pressed her forehead against mine and mumbled against my lips, "Why are you so nervous? What are you afraid of?"

I shut my eyes so I didn't have to look so deeply into hers. I felt like if I kept them close, she couldn't see deep within me. But I knew she could with or without my eyes open. It didn't matter what I said, because if it wasn't the truth she would know. So I simply shook my head and shakily gripped her waist tighter, trying to keep my breath steady.

Her fingers ran down my left cheek, and slowly, she moved her lips against mine. Automatically I kissed her back slowly, pulling her closer as she gradually adjusted to my need to cling to her. Her warmth was keeping me sane, on the ground, solid. She was the one anchoring me, and for a moment I was beginning to float away.

The amazing thing about Tenten was that she understood my needs, just like she knew I understood hers. She knew I needed her to reel me back if I started to wander again, and it was nothing I never mentioned to her. I think, after a lot of moments of her catching my eyes, she saw the fear within them: the depths of me honestly growing scared.

She didn't understand why, of course. She was clever and understanding, but she was not god. Tenten simply… knew I needed her more times than others, and so she tried to accommodate me each time the moment came.

The more intense we grew, the more my shaky hands would pin her into me. I was clinging, hard, and I needed to stop but I couldn't. I was too scared, too scared to be left alone, too scared to sit and be subtle. Tenten pulled away, and when a whimper slipped my lips, she stroked my cheek and shushed me quietly, "Stop, you are fine. There is no reason to be scared."

I nodded, listening to her voice as she guided me back.

"It's just your best friend and me meeting. If she is **your **best friend, Sakura, then of course I'm going to like her," she continued to mumble as she soothingly ran her hand from my cheek to my neck, gripping it carefully as she continued, "There isn't anything to be so nervous over."

I continued to nod, repeating what she said to me over and over. She was right. This wasn't some end, I wasn't reaching my time of death. It was just them meeting, and after that when Monday morning came rolling around, I would take Ino to work like I did every week day. After work, I would go work out with her, like I did every day. When she was bored, I would go on candy runs with her, like I did everytime.

Nothing was changing.

Nothing was changing.

Nothing… was changing…

Just then the doorbell rang. My eyes popped open, startled. Before I could have a freak out session, Tenten turned my head towards hers. She was smiling, as if she just found me out of hiding. Then leaning down, she kissed me again, long and slow.

I stumbled back into her, getting lost in the kiss. The doorbell had rang again, but Tenten refused to let me up as she tightened her legs at my sides. When she pulled back she whined, something I think she figured out drove me crazy, and nipped at my lips as she continued to whimper softly.

When the doorbell rang for a third time, she pulled back completely and carefully climbed off my waist. I breathed out a deep held in breath, feeling as if I just ran a marathon. She smirked at me as she walked towards the door, and I couldn't help smiling as I got up and followed her.

Feeling completely back to normal with Tenten's help, we answered the door together. (1)

Ino stood there as we finally answered, looking relieved when she saw us. Giving me a wary glance, she admitted, "Good. For a moment I thought you weren't home."

X(2)

The wonderful thing about Tenten and Ino, and me as a matter of fact, is that we all loved beer! It was a crazy coincidence, well not really when you thought about it, but honestly you meet people who like liquor and then you meet people who enjoy beer.

And we simply all enjoyed beer.

So before Ino or Tenten came over, I had grabbed two huge 24 cases. I mean I didn't think we were going to get shit faced tonight, but I thought it would be nice to have an endless supply if someone chooses to push past their limits.

And, well with beer around not much can go wrong!

I had stocked up on all sorts of junk and fried foods; chips and dip; wings; even some potato skin things. They were all laid out on the table in my living room, piled high as we all sat around, watched TV even though the volume was low, and chattered about nothing in particular.

The best part of it all was that it wasn't awkward, not to the slightest. I mean their hellos were formal, their how are you's were up tight, but after those first 15 minutes everything just melted into a comfortable environment. And when the tension melted, so did my worrying.

"Oh god, are you kidding?" Tenten asked with wide eyes, bursting out with laughter Ino shook her head otherwise, "Nope, ate that much candy that within three hours. Remember Sakura?"

I shook my head with a laugh, nodding when Tenten looked at me for confirmation. Taking a sip of my beer, I pointed at Ino, "And after that she was like, 'I couldn't drink even if I tried.'"

Tenten doubled over with laughter as I laughed along as well. When I thought about it, it was a pretty funny story. I leaned forward and grabbed a chip from where I was sitting, which was on the couch. Ino had choose to sit cross-legged on the ground near the table, and Tenten had decided she wanted to sit on the huge exercise ball that had been lying about in my house.

When Tenten brought her head back up, bouncing slightly on her ball as she shifted to grab a potato skin, she gushed, "What the hell. That was fucking hilarious."

I chuckled and Ino simply grinned. It was strange seeing Ino act like this for someone other than me, but I was happy that if it had to be anyone else it was Tenten. Taking another sip of my beer, I finished off the bottle. From beside me, Tenten said, "I think we all need another."

I glanced over to see her bottle empty, and when I looked at Ino she was sloshing the little bit she had left in her bottle between two fingers. Nodding in agreement after confirming the fact, I stood up and announced, "Alright, I'll get them."

"I'll help."

I blinked when Tenten stood up, smiling at me slightly. There wasn't a real reason to argue, so I simply followed her as she passed me. When we reached the kitchen, Tenten turned around and grabbed my hand, dragging me until I was against her and just started to kiss me. I was surprised, actually it took me a moment to react, but when she didn't let up I began kissing her back, grabbing her waist in the process to keep her steady against me.

It wasn't long, just intense. It was like, for a short feverish moment, Tenten had lost her will to stay away from me. When she pulled back slightly, she sighed out while mumbling against my jaw line, "I'm having a hard time keeping away from you. We've been separated for hours."

I blinked, still surprised. Her lips moved down my jaw line and to my neck, so my sentences came stumbled out and shaky as I tried to focus, "We've been in the same room for 3 hours."

"I mean without you holding me, dork." Tenten explained as she skillfully sucked on my neck, "It's driving me insane."

Oh god. If I didn't stop her now she would end up on top of the kitchen counter clawing at my back. Pulling away from her carefully, I held her cheek with a smile. She pouted a bit when I pulled back, but knew we were over our time limit anyway. So, rushing so that Ino didn't become to suspicious, I assured, "We can put on a movie, turn off the light, and you can snuggle up with me while we watch it."

The offer seemed appealing to her. Biting her lip, she nodded before turning away from me, grabbing three beers from the fridge as she mumbled, "Ok… but soon?"

She turned back to me and I nodded with a smile. Brightening up, she passed me with two beers in her hand, the other being shoved in mine. With a shake of my head, I sighed out and smiled slightly while following her.

Ino had been sitting there munching on chips when we got back to the living room. I looked down at her as I passed, aiming to give her a grin and comment on the fact that I remembered her favorite flavor, which was dill pickle, but the moment she caught my eyes she frowned and looked away. I scrunched my eyebrows, a bit confused, but decided to let it go.

After everyone had their beer open, we talked a bit more. Just about things in general, we even fell into conversation about a new game coming out that Tenten wanted- which I stored into my memory for an occasion, like an anniversary present. Ino had been- well she had been a bit quiet, which is why we ended up talking about video games. She just kinda sat there, nailing the paper on her beer as she occasionally took sips.

Just before it got too quiet, I casually mentioned I wanted to watch a movie. So, with some agreement with Tenten and a shrug from Ino, I went on Netflix and turned on a scary movie. It wasn't exactly on purpose, but I did want to watch something that would flip me the fuck out, and scary fit in that category.

Turning off the light, I plopped back on the couch and pressed start. As the opening came up, I glanced over to Tenten, who was trying not to look too obvious about wanting to sit with me. Rolling my eyes, I leaned over, grabbed her hand, and pulled her all the way to the couch with me. She leaned against me, my arm around her as she laid her head against her chest.

Ino continued to sit where she sat, only turned so that she was facing the TV completely. About 30 minutes into the movie, I grew uncomfortable how she didn't budge the whole time. She looked like a stone figure, legs crossed and staring ahead. I tried not to mind it too much, but when we got to the 45 minute mark I just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Shifting, I moved to get up. Tenten shifted as well, looking at me curiously. I leaned in and whispered quietly, "I'm going to get us all blankets."

When I stood, Ino didn't seem to notice. But, well I honestly just wanted her move, I didn't care how, so I asked if she could help me with getting the blankets. She nodded, and to my absolute relief, she stood up and followed me. I was beginning to think maybe she lost the ability to use her legs.

We went down the hall, passing my spare bedroom and bathroom on the way. Moving deeper, we finally reached my room. I opened my door and entered with the lights off, seeing as the closet was only four steps away.

The only sign I had that Ino was right behind me was the creeks that echoed mine with a second delay. I opened the closet and pulled out a huge fluffy blanket, passing it to her with a grin, "I went out and got this after I felt your sheets."

In the dark I couldn't see much, but my eyes had adjusted so I was able to see the small smile that slipped her lips. I couldn't begin to explain how good it was to see that, because for some reason I thought maybe Ino was upset or something. Feeling a bit foolish for thinking that in the first place, I pulled out the second blanket and closed the closet door.

"You aren't getting one for Tenten?" Ino asked curiously when I turned around to begin walking out.

With a scrunch of my eyebrows, I said slightly confused, "Well, me and Tenten and sharing one, of course." Then, with a laugh, I teased, "I mean I wouldn't just leave her hanging like that. She'd have my head."

My joke must not have been funny, not even to the slightest, because Ino's small smile fell right off her lips. Instead, what sat there was an expression that looked pissed. My eyebrows scrunched again, confused to all hell. I didn't know what it was I said, but I had seemed to have stepped on that unstoppable nerve again. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but she had already turned and began to move.

I stood for a moment, frozen. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or if I should just let her keep walking. I scrambled to come up with something, and just before she left the room, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop, "Hey wait, what's wrong?"

Ino turned to me, face still contorted with rage as she spat out, "Nothing, Sakura, let's just get back to the movie."

I cringed at her tone, never really having her extremely mad at me before. Shifting nervously as I continued to hold her wrist, I stumbled out, "But you've been acting weird for like an hour now. Are you ok?"

"Yes," She snapped, pulling her hand out of my grip, "I'm perfectly fucking fine. Let's just get back."

I watched her for a moment, because she had decided not to dart away. Taking that as a sign, I struggled to understand what she could be so upset about. Then, as if comforting her could be the answer, I blurted out, "You know Tenten really likes you! She thinks you're funny and amazing to be around." I fidgeted for a moment before pressing on, "I mean she hasn't told me yet, but I can tell. She really does enjoy your company. So, you know, now we can hang out more, all three of us, if you want. And I mean, even on the days that Kiba is bugging the shit out of you, he can tag along."

She stood there, looking at me steadily. I cringed more at her gaze, feeling the heat that was coming off. Before I could say anything else, a deep frown curved her lips as she shook her head at me and turned away.

"Sure Sakura, if that is really what you want."

And then she left on her own accord, to go back to the living room where Tenten was sitting by herself, most likely wondering what was taking us so long. I looked back into my dark room, staring for a moment as I just kept at my same spot.

Then, with a sigh, I flicked the light off and went back to the living room as well.

* * *

(1) -(Insert cliff hanger here just to see the reaction on your faces)

(2) - Why a break there? Because the meeting and greeting is honestly too boring for me to write. Ohhhh they notice each other, size each other up, and buck antlers to test each other strengths! Lol, nah. It's the same polite routine, so why bother.

** Karma, that bitch, we meet again.**

**I hope you honestly enjoyed it. This is where things get REALLY bumpy.**

**Oh, and because I promised myself I would, there is a new writer poking their head out in the Sakura/Ino universe. I demand you at least take a glance at it, new writers need encouragement, it's how I got here. The story is called Savior. **

**I HEART YOU ALL. Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update by tonight! Oh and can I just GUSH over the fact that I love that you guys call me Shy and not the full shycadet. It makes me giggle, its like I have friends! _ **

**I'm kidding of course you guys are my friends.**

**Shycadet loves, out!**


	16. Torn

**A/N** – *Me thinking I'm doing something right* Yay they'll love me.

*Subconsciously trapped and in reality* MUAHAHAHAHA Another cliffhanger for these little ants. SQUIRMM bahahahahahahah!

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used to write this chapter- _**Cro - Du Cover (Akustik) by Kenner Clique**

What used to be simple interactions now became a push and pull method. As me and Ino hung out just like we always had, there seemed to be a twist in our relationship- a twinge of something lingering in the air all the time. There was different ways to describe it, to explain how it felt.

The best example that came to mind was: we were in a huge room, filled with people dancing slowly and in tone. While my dancing partner was Tenten, and Ino's was Kiba, we would move in unison with the room, morphing into the scene. But, every so often, as we twirled and stepped in motion, our eyes would meet.

And that was it. Our eyes would meet, and we would continue to catch each other's gaze, whether it was her searching first and I caught it or me searching and she eventually noticed. There was no words exchanged, no whispering thoughts slipped between us. We simply kept catching each other's eyes, and then held it before one of us broke the link.

What was simple became complicated, and what easy going became calculating. Every step of mine was a move, a placed piece that could only be effective and noticed by Ino herself. But my pieces were blind, stumbling, and lost. They were confused, ignorant, and chaotic. What I thought I was doing right I was actually doing wrong and what made it even more unfair is that it seemed nothing I did was ever right.

And so it continued, the constant twirl, the lingering twinge. There it sat, along with all of us: Me, Tenten, Ino and Kiba.

"Laser tagging."

I blinked, catching myself in thought again. Clearing my throat, I looked over at Tenten as she smiled at me, nodding excitedly as she pressed, "It would be stupid fun, and I just HAVE to go."

Chuckling, I took a glance at Ino, who was sitting there as she ate silently. Today was something a tad different, seeing as plans seemed to jumble and mash together. Tenten had surprised me for lunch, which I then in turn explained that I went to Ino's job for lunch every day. So, being the most understanding girlfriend that she was, Tenten assured it was no problem and we both went to visit Ino.

I wasn't quite sure, but I could have sworn I thought I saw Ino's smiling face when she saw me drop to a frown when she took notice that Tenten was with me as well. Maybe it was only in my mind, or maybe she was upset with something else, but the sight stuck with me, which is when I fell into thought.

"Well, it sounds like fun," I commented with a nod, then propping Ino to join the conversation, I pressed, "Why don't we go on our day off tomorrow, Ino?"

She blinked when she heard her name. Pulling her eyes away from her food, she looked up at me with slight confusion on her face, "I thought you worked tomorrow."

These were one of the times I thought I was doing some right- more like prayed I was doing some right. With a grin, I shook my head and admitted proudly, "As soon as you told me you had a day off after months of working every single day, I informed the boss man I simply could NOT go into work tomorrow." Her blue eyes continued to stare at me, slightly stunned. With a casual shrug and smile, I finished, "When he asked why, I karate chopped him in the neck, ninja flipped out, and jumped to the next roof from the shattered window."

Her stunned face slowly melted as a smile began to play at her lips. Soaring at the sight, I attempted not to fist pump and touchdown dance right at the spot.

"Your job is a one story building, Sakura," Tenten pointed out with a bland voice, which I in turn whirled to her and attacked her with tickles as she laughed and pressed, "You aren't a freaking ninja, you probably just gave him a lame ass excuse."

I laughed as I poked her sides, grumbling to her in a teasing tone, "Don't you go stating your opinion to my best friend, she knows I'm a mother fucking ninja!" Then pulling away from Tenten, I grinned at Ino, "Isn't that right, Ino? Your best friend is a flipping ninja isn't she?!"

But Ino wasn't sitting there anymore. Actually, she had gotten up, thrown her trash away, and waved her hand as she walked away, "Breaks over, I'll see you later."

Even when I thought I was doing right…

I wasn't.

X

After work, I went to Tenten's place to hang out with her. I hadn't bothered to see if Ino was busy, because I was too nervous to try. As I started to screw up more and more, I began to think how awkward it would be alone with just the two of us without Tenten to break silences or bring up conversation. So I was beginning to slightly avoid alone time with Ino.

When I had gotten there, Tenten was playing a video game. She plopped right back onto her couch and grabbed her controller to continue playing, because she was online and there is no pause button when you are on live mode.

I didn't mind, and I knew she would mostly likely put the game down when she was done since I was here. So, I kicked off my shoes, climbed on top of the couch feet first, and moved to sit right behind her seeing as she was sitting on the edge because she was so focused. As I settled, she turned and gave me a gentle smile, which I then took my chance to steal a kiss before moving to press right into her. My arms snaked around her waist as I tugged her back into me, nipping near her ear as she attempted to go back to playing.

"Sakura," She whined softly when I continued my naughty behavior, "I can't concentrate this way."

"Mmmm," I hummed as I kept up my antics, kissing down to her shoulder as I moved my hands to dip under her shirt. I ran my fingers against her soft skin, scratching as I started to suck on Tenten's exposed neck.

"Sakura…" She whispered after trying to ignore me, I hummed an answer to her, but it hadn't mattered. She tossed her controller, turned off the TV, and stood up from my grip. Her smile was playful as she eyed me. I sat there, looking up at her with an amused grin, "What? I wasn't doing anything."

She rolled her eyes before climbing on top of me, straddling my waist. Just as it seemed she was going to give me a kiss, me leaning forward and all, she placed a finger on my lips and asked, "How long has Ino had you all to herself?"

I stumbled at the question. Eyebrows coming together, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My heart started to hammer as she watched me, waiting for an answer. I realized now this was a trap. She was straddling me so I couldn't run away.

"What," I croaked, struggling to sit up a bit to attempt to stand. But she wouldn't allow it; she only shifted, tightened her legs, and kept her gaze on me, "You heard the question, Sakura. Answer it."

I shook my head, my eyes moving to look anywhere but into hers. When I didn't answer after a couple of moments, she shifted her hand to my cheek and pulled my face to hers. I helplessly looked up at her, nervous. Her brown eyes gazed as she pressed, "It's a simple question. How long has she had you all to herself?"

Opening my mouth again, I shook my head and stumbled out desperately, "I don't know Tenten, for a while I guess. I mean, it was months before I met you, so it had to be awhile."

"Do you know why I ask?" She questioned quietly, forcing me to squirm under her. Shifting my eyes away, I mumbled, "No, I don't."

Moving into my line of sight, she caught my eyes again and said in a flat tone, "Because I notice how weird she acts when I'm around with the two of you."

I swallowed, not knowing what to say. I had to admit, I noticed it too, but I didn't know how to fix the problem. As Tenten sat there, waiting, I rushed out, "She just isn't used to you being around as often as I am. I'm sure it's just really awkward being with a couple who are literally all over each other all the time." She blinked at the last part, which I then blurted out, "Which isn't the problem! It's, it's- well, she just doesn't know how to handle it, so of course she is acting a bit weird, babe. This is new to her."

I sat there, looking up while Tenten watched me quietly. She was deciding on whether or not she believed me, but there was nothing to believe. It was true; it's what I had concluded after a couple of times with us all hanging out and her attitude not improving.

It happens with everyone when a new person is brought into a relationship. I used to be with Ino all the time, just the two of us; Then Kiba came in and I had to deal with him, and now that Tenten is here Ino has to deal with her.

I'm sure I acted the same way as Ino did. I'm sure my smiles were off, and sometimes I just fell into silence. It's hard shifting from something that used to be so solid until something else completely different. But it was something we both had to deal with, and had been for a while now. We weren't going to be experts. We were both still learning.

Finally, Tenten shifted and leaned down to me. She pecked me on the lips, and with a sigh as she leaned her forehead against mine, she mumbled, "I know. I just… can't help but feel some type of way about it. It isn't jealousy. It's like…" With another pause, she sighed out and gave up, "I don't know what it is. I'm sorry for putting you under the scope; I'm just trying to figure everything out. So, for the time being, maybe I shouldn't hang around when you two are together."

I pulled back, frowning, "No, you don't need to do that. I like you around when we are together, Ino just needs to get used to it."

She gave me sad smile, "Yeah, but I don't like the environment. It's awkward and, believe it or not, the job of being the ice breaker is a tiring one. So just hang out with her when you can, and hang out with me on the off time."

And, before I could say another word, she was climbing off of me and heading towards the kitchen. I watched her go, and with a sigh, I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees as I stared at the ground.

* * *

**Oh god, I have to be leaving cliffs left and right if a fan actually took the time to pm me about the last one. HAHA! You guys are funneh.**

**Stop it you know I don't do it on purpose. HEARTS**

**Anyway, do you guys see where this is going? To freaking disaster! Oh em gee, am I the only one on the edge of my seat about the upcoming explosion? **

**I think I'm a bit blood thirsty. Oh, and I really hope you guys are looking up these songs. This ones a really good sad one.**

**Shy loves, out!**


	17. Breaching a point

**A/N - **I swear to you these cliffs aren't on purpose! Think of it more as... you are walking across an unfinished bridge that gets a bit longer EVERY day. But, well you can only take 20 steps at a time until you reach the unfinished part. And every 20 steps you stop, waiting for it to be finished

Perfect example for this story. They aren't cliffs, you guys are just reaching the unfinished part.

Ha! Smooth with my words

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_For those who were having trouble looking at the chapter before, I had to take it down for some quick revising. Sorry, but at least it's up now._

It turns out Tenten meant what she said. When Ino's day off came around and I mentioned to Tenten that I was going to go visit Ino, she said she would take Warwick on a doggy spa day. The whole nine yards, washing him up, getting him treats, even a new chew toy. I slipped in how much I wanted her to come with me, but she only shook her head with a smile and told me to go on ahead without her.

Bummer.

So I made my way to Ino's, playing some music to get me pumped up. Despite how easy it was sometimes to get back along with her, sometimes it required some courage and patience. The music had a great hype beat too it, so I was able to leave my car feeling like I could take on the world. I even took the steps two at a time as I walked up to Ino's apartment.

I knocked on the door and waited a bit, thinking that if she was home there was no point to use my spare key. After a moment she answered, looking like she just got out of bed. I admit I had gotten up pretty early to visit her, but only so we could spend the whole day together.

"Sakura?" She mumbled sleepily as she blinked a couple of times because of the sun light, "What are you doing here, I don't work today."

"Well duh!" I grinned with a roll of my eyes, "I'm here BECAUSE you don't work today. We are supposed to be hanging out today, don't you remember?"

"Uh…" she scrunched her eyebrows, thinking for a moment before telling me, "No. Actually I don't."

I huffed, and pressed, "Remember, Tenten offered laser tagging-"

"I'm busy," She interrupted, moving to close the door.

Frowning deeply, I caught the door with my hand and held it open. She looked back up at me, looking irritated. Not backing down, though, I informed, "She isn't here, idiot. She offered laser tagging, I told you about how I scheduled the day off just for you, and here I am."

She didn't say anything for a moment, and as I grew slightly more annoyed, I bit out, "Listen, I took off a whole day for you. You aren't going to ditch me just because you are in a pissy mood, so you might as well get over it and let me in."

Her blue eyes slid back to mine, but it wasn't the glare I expected. Actually, they looked slightly nervous. Blinking at her facial expression, I frowned slightly and started, "What? What's wr-"

"Who's at the door?"

My heart sank. My eyebrows came together as I looked down at Ino, confused. I knew who it was, I knew it, but I just wanted her to tell me it wasn't. That's probably what my eyes said- begged most likely- for her to tell me that wasn't who I thought was in her home at such an early time of day.

But as I watched Ino, she didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and saw Kiba make his way to the door, shirt off and boxers on.

"Oh, morning Sakura," he grinned with all his teeth, "I thought you were one of those annoying people with the pamphlets."

My jaw set and I glanced back down to Ino who was shifting in her spot and keeping her gaze away from me. I opened my mouth and said in a flat tone, "Nah, just the best friend popping in, hoping to squeeze into the busy schedule of Ino."

The sentence bubbled with all sorts of venom, burning Ino slightly as she flinched. I watched as Kiba's arms wrapped around her from behind, tugging her against him as he barked a laugh, "This little girl right here does seem to be popular all the time."

I replied to him with a strained smile that literally felt like nails across my face.

"Well, good news for you, I've got go soon. Heading out in about thirty minutes," With a wink to me and a kiss on Ino's cheek, he finished as he pulled away, "So you get to have her all to yourself! Lucky you!"

With another laugh, he waved before disappearing back into the apartment.

I swallowed, heart racing as I glanced back to Ino. She stood there, not saying a word. With another strained smile, I brushed past her.

"He was just spending the night. He drank too much," Ino blurted as I pasted, "nothing happened."

Ignoring her, I said with a croak, "I thought maybe we could go on a candy run today, thinking even if you aren't low you'd still have extra."

She could have been telling the truth, but it didn't matter. Needless to say, our day spent together was an awkward quiet one.

* * *

**This is where it gets a bit awkward. There are going to be a lot of ones that are short like this. It's part of the build up. You know, to reach the tension.**

**Bah, who am I kidding. I'm still going to get reviews about cliffs and updates. LOLS**

**Shy loves, out.**


	18. Just like back then

**A/N –** Guys, I had a moment where I slipped, if only just a bit. I know, amazing Shy slipping? But, trust me, it happens. I was wondering if my work was truly any good; if my writing was even reaching any of my readers correctly. Did I honestly keep any of you guys around because my writing is truly capturing you or what…

But, I had a guest review my story. They told me how talented I was at allowing the readers to feel every emotion the characters were feeling ; how they would wait for all my updates because they knew it would be an good one; And even told me I was just a simply amazing writer.

Now, I know you guys tell me this every update. I know there are tons of reviews that state the same thing, but this guest happened to appear at my time of need. So. I would like to thank you.

No, not just the guest, but to all of you. Thank you for honestly reading my work, thank you for every follow, favorite, and review. Because even if I seem confident, times like these happen, and it is you guys who keep my chin up by pretty much saying:

"Shy…" Smacks my face with a newspaper repeatedly, "Get yourself together. You are great at what you do, so stop being stupid. Now, flipping update without a cliff hanger or we will flip our shit."

*grins* I love you all

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_There was a request to have an InoSakura scene. I hadn't realized I've been avoiding it, but it was a part of the buildup and I actually planned on have an InoSakura chapter this update! But, I just wanted to point out that I do take what you say into account, and I'm sorry for making you suffer like the worms you are._

_*coughs* I meant like the wonderful readers who don't deserve it. HEARTS_

_Oh, and by the way, I did a slight change to the end of the last chapter, make sure to reread it for the people who haven't seen it!_

Even though there were days that were awkward and quiet, there were days that everything just suddenly fell back to normal. Those were the days I craved, yearned for. They were the few short hours I had to actually enjoy Ino being around. We would laugh and smile with the feeling of 'nothing has changed' overwhelming our whole relationship and being. The feeling was so overpowering we seemed to forget all the hurt and confusion and simply hung out.

It was nice, and it was needed. If it was awkward all the time, I think we would eventually just fall into nothing. But, with those small hours of everything disappearing and it only beings the two of us- well, it kept us working towards still being friends.

Tonight was one of those nights. I grabbed a case of beer, some unhealthy foods, and swung by Ino's place by her request. I tried not to surprise her anymore, because of what happened that other morning with Kiba being there. So, the times Ino actually asked me to come by, I literally sped over knowing that Kiba wouldn't be terrorizing me with his sickening grins and throat punching laughs.

Legit. I wanted to punch the guy in the throat.

When I had gotten there, bags in my hand, she opened the door with a smile, "Oh, I see you have brought refreshments!"

"Only the finest beverage for Lady Yamanaka," I lifted up the case of beer with a grin, "And if I could direct your attention to our meal tonight," With a nod to my other lifted up hand, I showed her the bag full of chips, dip, frozen mozzarella sticks, and popcorn.

"Oh I am simply faint from hunger," she said in a western lady accent, "whatever would I do without strong Haruno to feed me my nutrition."

I followed her as she turned and walked into the kitchen, laughing as I kicked the door shut, "If I had a hat, I would totally tip it cowboy style."

"I thought you were a ninja," Ino giggled in reply as she helped me with the bags, placing them on the ground before moving to put everything in the fridge.

"I am a ninja," I stated simply as I helped as well, passing her things when she looked for more, "But I'm a gentleman like a cowboy."

"I hardly doubt it," she teased with a roll of her eyes, "I've seen how you act when beer is around."

"If I have to fight for a bottle, then I will!" I defended with a point of my finger, "Beer deserves no less from me."

She laughed, as I smiled. When everything was put away, she took out two beers and cracked them open. Turning to me, she handed me one and smiled, "So, is there anything you want to do?"

Shrugging, I turned and walked towards the living room, "No not really. Just kinda came over to chill."

"Seems legit," I heard her reply from behind me. Glancing back at her with a smile, I watched her blue eyes look at me while she continued, "But chilling out has to involve something."

"Beer?" I guessed while plopping on the couch.

"Check," she answered, grabbing the remote before sitting next to me.

"Tv?"

"Double check."

"Alright, I think we are settled then." When she rolled her eyes, I shrugged, "What more do we need? We have life in this very living room."

"Well none of that sounds like fun," She complained with a whine.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say beer wasn't fun?" I gasped, caressing mine in my hand with a pout to it, "It's ok baby, she didn't mean it."

"Oh my god you are a child," She huffed before flicking my ear. Yelping, I rubbed it with another pout. Glaring at me, she pressed, "Think of something fun to do, or the beer will suffer."

"I think she finally found my weak spot," I whispered to my bottle worriedly, "While she may love candy, I love beer."

"It took me a while," she grinned in triumph as she crossed her arms, "But I've finally put my finger on it."

"Well shit," I sighed while placing my beer down on the table in front of me, "I thought I would have more time."

"Nope," She said happily, taking a sip of her beer before placing it down as well.

"Blah blah blah," I complained as I leaned back against the couch, "So not fair… Hmmm. Why don't we play a game?"

"I don't like video games that much," Her lips tugged down slightly as she replied. Deflating, I tossed my hands up, "There goes all my ideas."

She glared at me, "Seriously, that one lame idea is all you have?"

"Well it's usually the one that works," I shrugged.

Then I froze after I noticed what I said. God I'm such a screw up. Glancing at Ino to see her reaction, I watched as her glare eased up in a confused sort of way, and after a moment, a frown slowly formed at her lips. I looked away, hoping that the next thing she said wasn't the question I was dreading. I hoped that Ino hadn't caught what I said, and we could just continue to have a good time. But…

There were times that Ino didn't miss a beat, and this was one of them, "For who? Tenten? Because that has never worked for me, Sakura. I can't even think of a time that video games were our past time."

I died a little inside as she spoke. Shifting, I mumbled while reaching for my beer, "Yeah sorry. It's been awhile since we drank together."

"Obviously if you are so used to being around Tenten," she spat out, grabbing her beer also, "Playing video games while drinking. I wonder where all that pint up frustration goes when you lose a match."

My eyebrows dipped as I frowned at my beer in my hand, understanding exactly she was implying. It was frustrating, because I knew I had no reason to explain myself to Ino about what me and Tenten did on our off times, but for some reason I couldn't let it go. Taking a swig of my beer, I murmured out, "Not to the bedroom, if that is what you are thinking."

Then, becoming a bit bolder, I looked at Ino who simply sat there with a small frown on her lips. Noting that she obviously didn't believe me, I pressed with a hard tone, "Actually, believe it or not, we have yet to go further than kissing. We aren't a couple that just jumps right into sex."

The comment was like a slap to the face. I knew it because Ino's head jerked back after I said it. Then, after a moment of shock, her expression turned absolutely livid, "And you think me and Kiba are fucking on our free time? Because suddenly I'm easy enough to give it up after the first couple of months of just meeting a person? How fucking dare you Sakura, if I had no restraint I would-"

Setting my jaw, I lunged to her and covered her mouth with my hand out of pure reaction. The fast movement startled her, because she jumped in her seat. After a couple of seconds of shock, she glared at me angrily with her eyes and muffled something against my hand. I simply smiled sadly at her, shaking my head before saying carefully, "Ok. Obviously we are coming at each other in the wrong type of way. Let's just let it go, we both know the other didn't mean it."

I watched her eyes steadily, thinking if I didn't blink she would trust that I meant what I said and I honestly didn't mean to assume she was fucking Kiba. I mean, I thought she was by now but obviously I was just a stupid jealous dick who was angry for a moment and lashed out at the nearest thing, which was her.

A breath puffed from between my fingers, and with a raise of my eyebrows, I continued to watch to make sure she was ready for my hand to be pulled away from her mouth. The only confirmation I got was the roll of her crystal blue eyes, and it was all I needed even though I felt her smile against my palm.

Smiling as well, I pulled back my hand carefully. When I did, she gave me a wary smile and mumbled, "Sorry."

Grabbing my beer, I nodded, "Yeah, me too."

I took a swig, and watched as she took a sip as well. After a moment of eerie silence, Ino laughed softly and placed down her beer, "Look at us. We are a mess."

Sighing, I smiled in agreement, "Yeah, but I'm sure we are just stressed out."

"You think?" She casually asked, sitting back into the couch.

I nodded, "Logically, we are stressed. We are so used to being together 24/7 that the slightest change that causes us to be separated more than a solid minute drives us crazy."

She gave a laugh, rolling her eyes. But I pressed, "It's true. I still find myself struggling to not dart to your house right after work."

Her blue eyes slid to mine, watching me steadily as I gave her a wary smile. With a small frown, she asked quietly, "Why though? It isn't like I don't want you over."

Shrugging, I replied, "Because I have to. Because I know that if you aren't busy with Kiba than you are making your way to him. And… well I don't want to pressure you to choose, or even have you feel like I'm bugging you."

"You never bug me, though." Her voice seemed stressed, and I knew she had to be because she preached the same thing every so often. But with a sad smile, I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. I just… I don't want to be there for the times you turn me down and tell me that you are going to Kiba's. I don't want to be there when you tell me maybe some other time. I was there for a while, Ino, remember? Before Tenten, I was there every time you changed plans. After Tenten, I was still there. Until-well until I started to avoid it all."

"That isn't very fair," she said desperately with her eyes on me as I looked away, "that isn't fair that because of back then you don't even try now."

"How is it not?" I asked while I looked down at my hands, "How is it not fair that I tried until the point where I just couldn't anymore? You had the chance to change it, you didn't. But it doesn't matter, Ino, because we are fine. We still hang out and we work around each other's significant other."

"We aren't fine though," her voice sounded miserable, and I was sure she was watching me the whole time but I didn't have the strength to look back, "we fight all the time and we don't even have fun together like we used to. We are sad and depressing, which is why we avoid each other now. But I don't want to avoid you, I want you to come back running over like you used to!"

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say or how I was feeling. It was mixed feeling, because I always hoped Ino would say something like this, but after a while I kind of gave up on it. So, hearing it now… well it didn't bring any overwhelming emotions like there would have been if she had done this two months earlier.

"Sakura I wait for you to come over to my house every day, but after hours of waiting I go to Kiba. I wait for you to call and ask if me if I want to hang out, but you stopped doing that!" Ino rushed out, as if everything spilling from her mouth were things that had been on the tip of her tongue for a while, and it was finally just tumbling out, "And I don't know how to tell you to do all of that again, because half the time I believe you don't want to anymore. And it's sad… honestly it's sad because I truly do miss you…"

Miserably, I finally lifted my eyes back to her. She was still there, watching me desperately. Her blue eyes searched me, waiting for me to say something- anything- to what she had just said. But… I couldn't help but disappoint her, because I had nothing to say.

I honestly didn't.

Everything she had said were all theories I thought of, but never had confirmed by her so I let my theories float away in the wind. Because I realized, it didn't matter what I theorized now. We were living in the present, not in the land of experiments, and the life we were living now was one where Kiba and Tenten were both involved. The life we were living now was one that they existed in and they weren't going to simply disappear. So… it was hard to reply to anything that she was saying.

After a moment, Ino realized I wasn't going to speak. Biting her lip, she tore her eyes away from me in silence. We both sat there, the quiet pounding at our ears because it knew there was no way we could silence the overpowering nothingness. It was there to sit and stab at us, torturing us like we hadn't already been tortured enough.

Then, from the depths of the quiet, Ino's voice whispered, "I need help with something."

I blinked, looking up at her. When her eyes reached me again, she said softly, "Kiba's friend is having a wedding."

A tornado of anger ripped through me. Just as I was about to explode, Ino interrupted and pressed, "And I need to learn how to slow dance for it… I was wondering if you could teach me."

I stared, surprised. With a scrunch of my eyebrows, I simply sat there while she continued to look at me steadily. I opened my mouth and mumbled, "You want me to teach you how to slow dance?"

She nodded, and while I was still slightly confused, she moved from the couch and disappeared down the hall. Then, after a couple of minutes, she came back with her laptop. In the silence she typed in her password and opened up her music folder. Then with a double click, she played a song.

I was still sitting there, not knowing what to do. But it didn't matter, because Ino stood from her seat, walked around the table, made her way until she was in front of me and offered me her hand. Staring at it for a moment, I glanced back up to her blue eyes as she waited without a word.

Seconds passed until I took her hand and allowed her to pull me from the couch. She slowly tip toed to the middle of the living room before twirling slowly back to me, eyes automatically landing on mine. A small smile played at her lips and I was memorized as I placed my hands on her waist.

The song played in the background as we swayed to it, me taking lead. She looked up at me as I mumbled about, explaining how that since she was a beginner she would most likely have an easier time letting someone else take the lead. And even though I knew it would be Kiba, the fact somehow didn't stomp my mood.

Actually, after three songs I was smiling as she started to catch on, taking in my signs of which way I was about to move. Then, after another song or so, she ended up laying her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms fully around her, pulling her as close as she could get.

Her warmth always tingled through. Even after months of never really holding her, the shape of her body against mine was all too familiar. And just like that, the dance lesson was over. But as the last song slowly came to an end, we stood like that, holding each other as we took small steps to the left and right, pretending that the music had never stopped.

I'm not very sure how long we stayed like that, but we ended up drinking all the beer afterwards and, for the first time in months, I stayed the night at her place.

Her bed was just as soft as I remembered, and there was no awkwardness as I pulled her into me, tugging her back into my chest. My arm wrapped around her perfectly, and she laid hers on top of mine, gripping my hand as I held her.

We didn't talk, and we were both pretty drunk. So instead, we just fell asleep.

Like we used to way back when.

* * *

**Lengthy one even though I said they would be pretty short from now on. But don't worry, they will be. This was just a small scene that I thought would be nice.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review, send angry pm's about cliff hangers. The usual... lmfao.**

**I love you all. Honest! My next A/N will be way more light hearted and fun, I promise. But just like a mother drop kicking it's baby out of the nest, I feel the need to give all of you overbearing love.**

**You know... with ninja kicks in the face**

**Shy loves, out!**


	19. Flipped

**A/N** – Surprise! 4:30 am update! OH, and Bee-tee-dubs

You guys. Are about. To flip. Your shit.

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Nartuo**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter- _Alesso vs OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself (Alesso Remix)

Everything wasn't solved, far from it, but that night of slow dancing was like…

Putting a band aid on a cut. Yeah, it still stings when you brush it against something. Sure, you flinch once you rip off the cover to see how that little gash is doing. But, you are protecting it from the forces of nature, random dirt, and your inability to not accidently wash your hands with soap. And why do you nurture it so much?

Just for the sake of it healing.

It was what Ino and I were doing; slowly nursing our friendship back to what it used to be. We still had some awkward moments, but they weren't as hard to recover from. Actually, each jab we poked at each other ended with both of us laughing, finding it all silly in the end. And believe it or not, we started to hang out a lot more than what we used to.

It might have been because of the lack of pressure for both of us. If one had called to hang out, the other didn't generally refuse. It was a new order of things, an agreement we shared. We had given our times to Tenten and Kiba, so it was only fair to give time to each other as well.

Explaining it to Tenten was easy, seeing as she already didn't want to join the two of us. Actually, she seemed relieved that we were able to become friends again, because I think she slightly knew that was what was bugging me for a while now.

As for Kiba.

Is it wrong for me to pretend that it tore up his very being to spend less time with Ino? Because honestly, I wanted the bastard to suffer as much as I did. I was so through with losing to him all the time and I hoped he was starting to feel how it was to have Ino continuously tell **him **that she was busy; that she had plans; that she would have to talk to him later.

Because the douche didn't deserve any less.

A Friday evening rolled around with me being lazy. I was in my bed, asleep, when my phone had gone off with an incoming call. My eyes were slow to open, and I practically smacked the device like it was an alarm clock before gripping it and picking it up. Pressing enter, I answered huskily, "Hello?"

"Hey," Ino's voice danced through, which played a smile on my lips. She sounded as preppy and happy as ever, "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Would you like me to?" I teased as I slowly sat up, stretching with a huge yawn.

"You know I would, jerk," She huffed, but I heard the smile in her tone, "Don't make me say it out right."

"Mmm," I hummed before flopping back into my sheets, curling into the blankets with a wiggle of my toes as I shut my eyes again, "I think I just might. So answer the question, would you like me to?"

With a sigh, she waited a couple of seconds before saying in a smooth, small, sexy little voice, "Sakura, would you please come visit me tonight?"

My eyes popped open at the sound of her teasing. Actually, my heart missed a beat and a lump formed at my throat. Smiling slightly, I rolled to my back and stared at my ceiling while rubbing my forehead, "Mm, that was pretty convincing."

"It's because I meant it." She replied as I heard some shifting from her end of the phone.

I had to run my hand half way through my hair to stop myself from groaning. There was another thing about becoming best friends with Ino again; having to deal with her teasing. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sat back up in bed and sighed out, "Well, I was sleeping. But sure I can come over now."

"Good!" She cheered, which brought another smile to my lips, "Don't forget the candy when you stop for beer!"

"How'd you know I was stopping for beer?" I chuckled as I swung my legs over the side of my bed, looking towards my closet as I tried to gain the energy to get up and get dressed. At the moment I was in my boxers and sports bra.

"Because you always stop for beer, silly," I rolled my eyes as she replied in a matter-of-fact fashion, "I would like gummy worms, bee-tee-dubs."

"Sour?" I asked as I finally managed to stand from my bed, making my way to a loose shirt that was hanging on the doorknob.

"No, and I want the snakes, not the worms." She informed as I paid careful attention.

"So the super duper long ones," I confirmed as I tossed my shirt on the bed and started to search for pants.

"Yes yes! You should grab two!" Her excited tone forced me to pull the phone away from my face a bit.

"So you can share?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Nooooo, so I can have some for tomorrow! Duh."

Rolling my eyes, I tossed a pair of jeans on my bed and huffed, "And what about poor old Sakura? Nothing for her?"

"I could give you something else for you troubles," She teased, her voice dropping to that sexy little tone again.

I smiled slightly, trying not to over react. It was like my raging hormones were a fucking playground for her(1). It's just nice little Sakura, she can handle the constant teasing. Totally wrong, because I completely couldn't and Ino had started her antics up early this evening; usually she waited into a beer or two in.

"If it's just more money to spend on your addictive habits, I refuse," I waved off, walking over to my bed and sitting down to talk to Ino until we got off the phone and I was actually able to dress.

"Aww," She deflated over the phone.

I laughed, and just before I could say another word, my phone beeped with another call coming in. Pulling it away from my face, I read on the screen that it was Tenten. Bringing the phone back, I said, "Ah, I've got a call coming in. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok, but hurry! The movie is already starting!"

I opened my mouth, then with a scrunch of my eyebrows, I rushed out, "You can't start the movie! I'm not even there yet!"

Ino only laughed, "Then hurry your ass, this looks like it is going to be good!"

"What the hell," I mumbled before hanging up and switching the line, "Hello?"

"Hey babe," Tenten greeted, sounding a bit excited, "Are you coming over tonight? I got this new game, and there is a two player zombie mode! And I know how much they flip you out so I figured we could play!"

I cringed. Then, after getting enough courage, I admitted, "Sorry, I just made plans with Ino."

"Oh," She breathed out, sounding obviously bummed. I frowned, not wanting to leave her like that. So, I offered, "I can swing by after. We should only be watching a movie and drinking a bit. And, well movies are only like 2 and half hours at max, so we can still do something."

"Ok…" she didn't sound much happier, but I could tell that she liked that plan way better than me not coming over at all.

"I'm sorry Tenten," I apologized with a frown still on my face, "I'll try to make it quick. Then I can be there all night with you. Ok?"

"Mmm, fine. But you are all mine tonight and tomorrow, ok? No excuses."

I smiled, nodding before answering, "All yours tonight and tomorrow, got it."

Then, with some goodbyes, see you soons, and I miss yous, I was off the phone and getting dressed to go to Ino's.

X

The door swung open with a happy blond practically bouncing at the sight of me. But I knew it wasn't me she was so excited for, but what I had brought her. Dangling the bag of gummy snakes in her face, I rolled my eyes as she snatched it with a 'squeee!' and ran away.

I let myself in and kicked the door shut with the case of beer in my hand. Walking in the kitchen, I placed the case on the counter and started to put a couple in the freezer while I put the others in the fridge. When I managed to clear the whole case, I grabbed two and walked over to the living room. Ino hadn't bothered to help, and when I saw her on the couch, I realized why.

In her hand was a huge gummy snake that she was gnawing on like a happy little cat. Smiling slightly at the sight of her, I walked the rest of the way and handed her a beer. She thanked me as she took it. Walking around the table, I plopped on the couch and looked at the movie that was obviously about 20 minutes in. With a huff, I realized she honestly did start the movie before I even got here.

"So what is it about?" I asked with a sip of my beer.

"You don't recognize it?" Ino asked astonished, "It's the Hunger Games!"

I blinked and looked back at the screen. After a moment, I did recognize the scene they were in, "Ohhh, I didn't know. Man I read these books within a week. Literally took a bath with my kindle in my hand."

"They were just so good!" she gushed in agreement with another bite of her snake, "I read mine all in class. The teacher had to ask me to put my book away."

"That man obviously didn't know the greatness you held in your hand," I said with a shake of my head, "One does not simply PUT a book such as that down. You keep it in your hand until it is done, because it demands such actions."

"Oh my god, you are speaking my soul right now," she breathed dreamily, "If only everyone thought this way."

"If only," I nodded in agreement, then with another sip of my beer, I slid in casually, "I might need to be leaving a bit early tonight. Tenten called, and well she sounded bummed when I told her I had plans."

The information deflated Ino a tad, but she only nodded. Thanking the gods that it went a lot smoother than expected, I took another look gulp of my beer and sighed out as I relaxed against the couch.

After about 20 minutes, I got a bit restless. I had seen the movie about a hundred times, so I knew everything that was going to happen. I tried to get into it, because it seemed Ino was really into it too, but I just couldn't sit there any longer.

Finishing off my second beer, I got up to grab my third. Ino looked up at me as I moved and nodded when I asked if she would like another. Humming as I walked, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed two more beers before closing the refrigerator door. Humming my same tone, I moved to leave but spotted on the door something written. Curious, I eyed it and read-

_Thursday, Anniversary Dinner night._

Sticking out my tongue in a pretend throw up face, and an audible, "Yuck," I turned and made my back. Fun fact, I got a bit childish when I was around beer. I couldn't help it, just happened.

I reached the living room and handed Ino her beer. She gave me a smile and said thank you, which I waved off as I went back to my spot.

Within ten minutes my third beer was half way done. There wasn't much to do when you were bored and watching an already seen movie but take extra sips of beer. The movie was getting to the good parts though, so it held my attention for a little bit before I got bored all over again.

In the middle of the movie, Ino got up from the couch. When I glanced at her with a raise of an eyebrow, she simply smiled and informed, "I'm going to go put on my pj's."

I nodded and she left.

It wasn't five minutes later that she was back, a small wife beater on and too short shorts completing her sleeping wear. Coming to the conclusion that she just wanted to torture my inner wolf, I watched as she bounced in front of my path of watching the movie and grinned at me happily. I waited for her to say something, but she only kept standing there. Then with a roll of my eyes, I gave in, "Yes?"

"I've got my jammys on!" She exclaimed, giving a twirl and wiggling.

I chuckled, "Good for you, now sit down and watch the movie."

"No! I don't wanna!"

Fun fact about Ino, she got a bit childish herself when beer was around. I know, how much childish can a person get? Huffing, I gave her a look and warned, "If you don't move, I'm going to have to make you."

"Oh big bad scary Sakura," she teased with a wiggle of her fingers.

I narrowed my eyes, "Big bad scary Sakura is going to beat your ass in a second."

"Haha!" She wiggled again, this time sticking out her tongue, "I'm not scared of a wannabe ninja!"

Oh, she was just testing all sorts of nerves tonight!

Before she had time to react, I lunged at her, grabbed her waist, and pulled her down in the couch on top of be as I wormed my fingers at her sides, poking and digging them into her as I tried to tickle the mess out of her. She squealed and laughed, squirming as she attempted to get away, but I wouldn't allow it! I kept her planted on me as I tickled her tummy and waist, yelling my contract, "IF you take back about me being a wannabe ninja, I shall let you free."

"Noooo," she cried out defiantly.

"Than this is your death wish!" I yelled back as I doubled up on my tickling.

"Omg stopppp, I'm going to pee myself!" She gasped as she tried to squirm away.

"Nope, take it back jerk! I am a fucking ninja! Have been for years now! Say it and you can live!" She almost wiggled away from my grasp, but I snatched her just before she could get away and planted her back on my lap. She squealed again, "Give up! Go on, do it!"

"Ugh fine!" She squeaked, laughing as I continued, "Stoppp I can't talk!"

"Nope nope nope nope nope," I replied, continuing, "You have to say it while being tickled, it's the only way you'll learn your lesson."

"Omg," She squirmed, and then finally cried out, "Ok you are a ninja!"

I grinned and stopped my tickling. She stayed on my lap, huffing with a cross of her arms. I laughed at her as I did a small wiggle as a victory dance, "Oh yeah, ninja respect. Don't disrespect the ninja, because they will always pin ya!"

"Your rhymes are lame," Ino grumbled.

See! All sorts of nerves were being tested!

"You said you wanted more tickles!" I cried out, ignoring her, "Well don't mind if I do!"

She hopped away before I could reach her, but I have to admit I wasn't really trying. With her blond hair twirling, she turned back to me and pouted, "That was mean."

"You shouldn't tease a ninja," I warned her as she stood in front of me.

Huffing, she stated, "You started it."

"Nu uh," I shook my head before pointing a finger at her, "You did."

Rolling her eyes, she looked down at me and informed, "You were teasing me."

"Oh god, no I wasn't!" I cried out with a roll of my own eyes, "You just make up things don't you. Same crap all-"

Then, mid rant, Ino moved and climbed on top of my lap, facing me. I watched her curiously as she straddled my waist, her wife beater riding up her waist slightly as she made herself comfortable. It surprised me a bit that she had decided to climb on top of me, but when beer was involved we always got really close and cuddly. So, there wasn't anything really different about it.

She wiggled on top of me as leaned forward, running her hands through my hair as she said happily, "You know, I always loved your hair cut. I was thinking of cutting my hair soon."

"I like your hair," I replied as I looked up at her whiles she played with my scalp, "You shouldn't cut it at all."

"Kiba thinks it's too long," Ino informed with a matter of fact tone.

"Kiba is stupid," I replied with my own matter of fact tone.

She smiled slightly, but said in a small stern voice, "Be nice. His opinion counts too."

Huffing, I rolled my eyes and kept my mouth shut. After a couple of minutes of her doing nothing but playing with my hair, she ran her fingers through and landed her hand on the back of my neck, placing her other hand there also as she hooked her fingers together. Looking down at me with a pout, she asked, "Will you come over tomorrow?"

I smiled slightly at her child like face, but shook my head, "No I can't. Tenten wants me to come over for the day."

"Ugh," she deflated with a grumble, "But she already gets to have you for tonight."

I laughed and pointed out, "I'm here right now, remember, which means you are taking up most of her tonight time."

She looked back at me with another pout, "Not my fault that she snoozed and losed."

I laughed again and poked her side, "Hey now, you have to be nice too."

Giving me a huge eye roll, she kept her mouth shut as well. For a moment we sat like that. I didn't mind; I laid my head back and closed my eyes, feeling really relaxed. Ino had leaned down and placed her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck as she got comfortable too.

We stayed like that for maybe ten minutes until my eyes popped open. With a smack of my lips, I realized how thirsty I was and saw my beer sitting on the table. It taunted me from afar, asking me to take a huge gulp of it, but Ino hadn't budged for a while, and I was starting to think she was drifting off into sleep.

But I couldn't NOT try for the beer, because I honestly was thirsty and it WAS taunting me. So, trying to be as careful as I could be, I shifted to reach for it. Then, the most heart stopping sound reached my left ear.

It was a hitch of breath. It was so quiet and quick that I thought I imagined it, but it was hard to convince myself that it was imagined when Ino lips were right at my neck, grazing my skin. I swallowed, keeping still for a moment. I didn't know what to do, or what the hitch of breath was for. But I had heard sounds like that before, and they didn't just come out for any reason. Actually, that small sound only came out when I was sucking on Tenten's pulse point… so…

Ino shifted on top of me, and I thought it was for her to get more comfortable, so I shifted as well to give her some more space. But she kept shifting and for a moment I was slightly confused; I didn't understand how one person could be so uncomfortable.

But the hitch reached my ear again, and I realized that Ino was only moving her hips. With the drop of my stomach and my heart starting to hammer, I understood now that she wasn't getting comfortable, but softly grinding into me.

The hair at the back of my neck lifted as Ino shifted again, her hand- which one was kept at my side as the other one stayed at my neck- gripped me lightly as she continued to move, her breath running against my skin as her lips grazed me. I swallowed, feeling her move against me, and I couldn't help but be as frozen as a statue.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, and my mind was racing. In the midst of my freak out, Ino's hitching became slightly more panting, and with each small intake of breath she gripped my neck a bit tighter.

I felt her nuzzle into me as she moved her face, hiding deeper as she continued to move on her own. Her grinding didn't grow more frantic, and I'm sure to anyone else it probably didn't even look like she was moving, but it was enough for me to more than notice.

A whine escaped her lips, followed by another sharp intake as she tried to keep quiet. That was enough for me, I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hands on hips, gripping them lightly as I felt them move in a rhythmic motion. My hands were her encouragement, because she tightened her hold on my neck and nuzzled more, even ran her lips against my skin as she panted lightly.

When I felt a light suck on my skin, I held her hips a bit more firm, helping her work against me. I even pulled her closer, breathing hard as I listened to every sound a pleasure she let escape.

A small gasp.

A little whine.

A desperate whimper.

All if it was driving me insane, and slowly we went from looking like we were only sitting there to honestly moving with purpose. She worked herself a bit harder, squeezing my shirt with one hand while her hand on my neck worked up into my hair, her nails running lightly against my scalp.

I felt teeth graze against my skin, and when a too loud whimper escaped, she bit down lightly to keep quiet.

I pressed her down into me firmly before running my hand up her waist, feeling her smooth skin against my palm. I explored as Ino gasped in my ear, entertaining herself as I enjoyed the feel of her skin. My fingers ran every inch I could reach before I ran them to her back, lightly scratching as she moved faster into me.

"Sakura," She breathed out softly, a whine in her tone as she moved.

The sound forced a groan to slip from me. Leaning forward, I pressed my face into her shoulder, nuzzling as she kept up grinding. Her breathing was getting faster as she humped against me, digging her nails into my hair as she gripped a handful, obviously reaching her limit.

She couldn't take much more, I could hear it by the way her hitches became higher pitched with each intake of breath. I felt has her legs squeezed my sides as she moved faster against me, scratching my waist as she made her way closer.

"Sakura," She moaned out desperately.

It sounded so much like a cry for help, and so that is what I did. I grabbed her hips and helped her move them faster and harder into me, leaning forward to work her properly against me. Her hips began to twitch, losing control, but I kept them in steady constant motion, grinding her on me as I listened to every sign of her coming closer. Her breaths became shorter apart. Her hitching became higher pitched. A whining whimper pierced the air as she bit down hard on my neck and-

The ringer of my phone made us both jump.

It was so loud and penetrated the silence of the room, continuously blaring from the other side of the couch.

I stared at it, frozen and feeling like I've been caught. It continued to ring, which confused the hell out of me. For some reason I figured if I just stared, it would answer itself. But no, just rang as no one picked up.

Then, Ino climbed off of me, snatched the phone from the couch, tossed it to me, and darted out of the room. I kind of popped it in my hands a couple of times, my nervousness not allowing me to simply catch it. When I finally got a grip, I answered with a stutter, "H-hello?"

"Where are youuuuu?" Tenten whined from the other end, "I thought you were coming over!" Oh god. Stumbling out nonsense, I jumped from the couch and looked at the movie, which was rolling credits. "Huh?" Tenten asked as I moved around the table, snatching my keys from it as I did so.

"The movie just finished," I stuttered nervously with a shaky tone, "It was pretty long. But I'm making my way now."

"Oh, ok. Hurry!"

"Yeah," And then just yelling something random, I hung up the phone and stuffed it into my pocket. I stood there in the dining area, which was two steps away from the hall, and simply looked around a bit confused. Ino hadn't come back, and when I looked down the hall, I saw her bedroom light on. I waited for another two minutes before concluding that she wasn't coming back out.

Nervously, I shifted and glanced at the time. I didn't know what to do. Should I just leave or…

I shook my head before striding down the hall, coming to her door with a knock, "Ino?"

It was quiet with no reply. I waited, but none still came. Shifting, I looked behind me, again confused as to what to do. Then, with a huff, I stormed inside.

She was in there, sitting on her bed with her hands clasped together. I looked down at her, and noticed how her hands were shaking as she gripped them tightly. Cursing silently, I took two longs steps towards her and kneeled in front of her.

Her blue eyes avoided mine as she looked away. I glanced down to see hands still shaking, which I then turned my eyes back to her with a wary look. Of course her eyes were still not on mine, so I took her hands in mine and held them tightly.

The actions caused her to jump. Catching her eyes as she whipped her head back to me, I looked up at her and said, "Hey, listen, I have to go to Tenten's now, ok?"

She watched me mutely, but after a moment she simply nodded. Cursing again, I knew I had to say more, but didn't know what it was I was supposed to exactly say. With a bite of my cheek, so hard that it produced some blood, I forced myself to speak the first words that came into mind.

"Listen, you don't have to be scared or worried. What happened back there, I don't even know, but I mean sexual tension is highest when beer is involved." Oh god I didn't know what I was saying or if I was making sense, but I just didn't want to leave her like this all night, "You don't have to be weird with me. I get it, it was a moment and we both took it. But Ino, nothing big happened, we just got lost for a moment but we are ok now. Right?"

She looked away, and for a moment I thought she was going to burst into tears, which worried me even more. Wracking my brain for some sort of solution, I sat there in silence for a second. Then, like a brick wall hitting me in the face, I blurted out, "If you want me to stay with you tonight, I will. We can sleep together and choose to forget or choose to remember and laugh about how awkward it is later. You just have to ask me, right now, to stay with you tonight and I won't refuse, I couldn't."

I shifted for a moment, not knowing if any of this was helping, "So, just ask and I will stay, or you can… just sit silent and I'll get the picture and I'll see you later."

I sat there, waiting. But there was nothing to wait for, because silence filled the room. When a minute became two, and two became three, I got slightly restless and shifted in my spot. When three minutes became four, I decided that I had gotten my answer.

Standing up, I let go of Ino's hands and rubbed the back of my neck, not know what else to say. So, with another worried glance, I took a step back and said softly, "Alright. Call me if you need me, I'll swing by tomorrow."

Turning around to leave, I dug my keys from my pocket and-

There was a tug on my shirt. Glancing behind me I saw Ino holding the back of my shirt with her eyes shifted to the wall. Turning fully around, I understood what she wanted, and without a word about her decision, I grabbed her hand and held it with a small smile, "I'm going to call Tenten and tell her I can't make it. She'll just have to understand for tonight."

The call to Tenten was one of the worst experiences of our whole relationship. She attempted to argue with me, but I just simply kept pressing the fact that I just couldn't leave. She demanded why, she demanded that I explained, but I told her straight out that I just couldn't. There was more yelling before she hung up on me, and when she did I tossed my phone on the couch because I was standing in the living room.

It wasn't the fact that I wanted to hide what had happened, because that wasn't it at all. I felt Ino just needed her privacy with the issue, and I was allowing her to have that. If I had to deal with this later because I kept it from Tenten, so be it, because this wasn't about me, but about the girl who was lying in her room in the dark waiting for me to return.

It was quiet when I crawled into bed. The creeks were loud and echoed throughout the room. She didn't say anything as I settled beside her, nor did she speak as she rolled over and curled into me, head on my chest and hand on my stomach. But, she didn't have to say a word, because I shifted to allow her to half lay on my arm as the rest wrapped around her and pulled her closer into me.

And the only thing that slipped into the air on the dark night was me whispering in a soft tone.

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

* * *

(1) -Unintended puns are the best :3

**Omg? Shit flipped! Table Flipped! Computer flipped! Phone flipped!**

**PANCAKES FLIPPED. Flipped! Do you- I don't even! Like, omg what just even happened! WTF SHY WTF JUST HAPPENED! Where is the rest! NOOOO.**

**You see that... that's me acting like a fan. But to be fair... I'm flipping my shit too!**

**Shy loves, out.**


	20. Aftermath

**A/N –** One day, I'll be pullin dem ladies like Sakura does.

"Girl, what's your secret?! Oh, you were simply made that way by some author who created you? Man… that's pretty weird, but you know what, I don't judge!"

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

There was never an easy way to get over an awkward situation. Never an easy button to press that just speeds up the process of knowing if everything will just end up normal or go back to what it was before. But for the sake of everything me and Ino have been through, I fought for the obvious answer I wanted. I was sick of the ups and downs we seemed to be having, the left and rights that constantly slapped us in the face.

That morning, as soon as my eyes opened, I laid there staring at the ceiling. No thoughts wandered by, I simply laid in silence as I watched the fan spin in its circle. It was a bit hypnotizing as it twisted the same direction, bouncing air off my face. Maybe I was just preparing for everything to come, gathering the strength that I would have to hold on to as soon as Ino woke up. This was my only moments of peace, because after those blue eyes slid to me as she slowly sat up from my chest, my days would be dedicated on making sure she was alright.

It was worrying, because even though Ino flirted with me so much, teased me so much, wiggled her ass so much, there was never any signs that she liked woman. There was never a conversation that slipped how she found woman attractive, or even watched a flipping porno of girl on girl. Honestly, there was nothing I could gather from my memory on how she felt sexually besides Kiba, so that is why I was worried for her.

I know, for me, figuring everything out was stumbling. I cried to my best friend (1) when I finally said out loud, to myself and to her, that I was possibly lesbian. She comforted me of course, asked me gently why was I crying? Was this something I didn't want? Was I scared? Did I believe it was wrong for me to like girls? But it wasn't any of that, I simply cried because all my life in elementary school, middle school, and even high school everyone assumed the same thing even though I told them differently. And, well here I was finally coming to the conclusion that they were right, and I proved them right.

It was silly, but honestly that was the only conflict I had with myself. Then I had my first girlfriend, this amazing of a girl, and I opened my eyes. It didn't fucking matter if I proved anyone right, and it didn't matter if I was still slightly confused on if I still liked boy parts or not- even though lately I'm leaning to the conclusion that I don't- because it honestly didn't matter to **me: **the one person that is most important. So. Fuck the bull shit; I do, think, say, conclude, **am **what I want to be, and as long as I'm with that, the fucking world will just have to deal with it.

For Ino, well every struggle with the concept of coming to terms with yourself is different. I wasn't sure if she would honestly be confused about what happened last night or just brush it to the category of, 'The weird things that can happen when drunk'. Either way, I was accepting whatever choice she was going to make even before the fact; Because, I'm her best friend and that's simply what best friends do.

But there was something that worried me deeper than how Ino would feel when she woke up: What Tenten would say about all of this.

For a moment, I truly feared for my life. What was I supposed to tell her after I had just ditched her, hard, last night to stay with Ino. And it wasn't like Tenten didn't know why I was staying, she knew it was for Ino, so it isn't like I could lie about it. I ditched my girlfriend for the night, and not only did I ditch her, I put her on hold for another girl.

May the gods watch over my soul because I was going to be murdered when I saw Tenten again.

"I seriously need to buy some curtains," I heard a groggy Ino voice grumble from my chest as she nuzzled into me, hiding from the sun, "Either that or shoot down the sun with a mother fucking rocket."

I shifted and glanced down at her, smiling as I watched her blond hair slowly tumble to hide her face. With a chuckle, I replied, "Oh boy, I forgot what a joy you were in the mornings."

"I have my moments," She muffled into me, her hand- that was lying on my stomach- slowly gripping my shirt tightly as she fell silent.

I lay there, waiting. I knew she was trying to gain the courage to say something about last night, and I was willing to wait for it. So, five minutes rolled by lazily. I spent it watching the fan and listening to the birds chirp about their day. When 5 minutes turned into ten, I got a bit imaginative and pretended the birds were actually saying human words.

'Caught a worm today, Jim, you know- when you were sleep.'

'Tom, if you say that punch line one more time, I'm going to chase you up a fucking tree.'

'And you know what they say, Jim, about the bird who gets up early while the other sleeps-'

'Tom, if you value your life, you won't do it this morning. You just won't.'

'The early bird, Jim. They early bird gets the worm!'

'I'M GOING TO EFFIN-' _chirp chirp chirp! Chirp chirp chir-chrippty chirp._

Oh my. Now those were some very nasty words.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked quietly.

I blinked and came back to the present, seeing now that Ino had been watching me. With an embarrassed little smile, I admitted, "I was imagining what it would be like if birds could talk human language."

"And I completely forgot how much you were a child in the mornings," she replied as her blue eyes rolled, a smile playing at her lips as she sat up from my chest.

"In my defense, I'm delusional from the lack of food in my system," I pointed out as I continued to lie there, watching her as she stretched.

"Then should we have breakfast?" she asked, glancing back at me with an amazing little curve to her lips.

I smiled as well, "Yeah, something big."

"Mm, alright," She hummed, but her voice was so quiet in the morning that the sound was incredibly sexy to me. Or maybe it was just last night taking its effects on me, "let's see what we can whip up."

I nodded before she looked away. For a moment, though, neither of us moved. It was quiet, me laying there and her sitting there, back towards me. Stretching, I wiggled my toes and slid my hands under my head, waiting patiently. Finally, Ino started slowly-

"About last night…" she murmured, still facing away from me.

"Yeah?" I pressed gently in an unrushed sort of way. She was silent for a couple of more seconds before speaking again.

"It was just that… I was tipsy, and the way you shifted out of nowhere caught me off guard. And…" I noticed the way she shifted, and her movements told me that she had brought her hands together to fidget, "I… I just kind of…"

Smiling slightly, I sat up. Before she could say another word, I moved my legs to slip on both sides of her, allowing me to press my chest against her back. As she stiffened, I snaked my arms around her waist and wrapped them firmly at her tummy, even tugging a bit to pull her more into me. With a sigh, I simply plopped my chin on her shoulder and held her as I mumbled, "You know, you don't have to explain it to me."

She was quiet, still fidgeting with her fingers. With an amused smile at my lips, I shifted and grabbed her hands, placing my palms on her knuckles before lacing my fingers between hers. She was nervous at first, but after a moment, she gripped my hands firmly. Then, with another soft tone, I pressed, "Because, either way it doesn't matter to me. Because I am still your best friend, right? That didn't change over the course of one night, I would hope so anyway."

Her blond hair rubbed against my cheek as she shook her head, confirming that it had not changed at all. With a grin, I nuzzled into the back of her and mumbled against her soft blond hair, "So you know… nothing really matters. We could have been sober when that happened and it still wouldn't matter. So don't stress it, you know? If you don't want to think about it, don't think about it. If you don't want to mention it ever again, we won't. It happened, Ino, but it won't define us if we take steps to prevent it from doing so."

I fell into silence, letting her soak it all in. It was a while before either of us moved, but I was happy to sit here all day until she understood what I was saying: Nothing would change if we worked for it to stay the same.

Minutes passed, and just when I was growing a tad restless from staying in the same spot- because I thought shifting would throw her off and I would lose all the progress I just gained- I felt her nod.

Another grin split my face as I then pulled her back while I plopped back into the bed. She squeaked at the sudden movement and squirmed when I started to tickle her. Laughing happily, I chanted, "Now we eat! Now we eat! Now we eat!"

"Oh my goodness, stop it!" She whined with giggles and laughs, "I said we can whip something up! How am I supposed to cook with you tickling me?"

"Ooooh, so Ino is going to cook me something?" I asked in a surprised voice with as I eased up, "I've never had a breakfast made by Ino."

It was true. Usually we kind of just looked miserably at each other and ate cereal quietly…With no milk… Hoping the sickness called a hangover would go away quickly.

"I can't if you are tickling me!" She informed again with a squirm.

I let my hands pull away, "Alright then! Go cook."

"Terrible manners," she huffed as she sat up, running her hand through her hair as she tried to get it back in place. Hand half way through, she glanced back at me with a small smile, "You can't say please?"

My heart skipped a beat as I watched her bite her lip with a small pout. Swallowing, I said with my voice a bit hoarse, "Please cook?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked away from me and stood up from the bed. As she walked towards the door she stated, "I guess that will have to do."

I watched her go, my eyes falling down to her legs as she went. The too short shorts she had been wearing the night before were still on her this morning, hugging around her thighs and ass in the most unbelievable way.

When she disappeared, I blinked, shaking my head a bit as I tried to pull myself back. Scratching my scalp, I sighed and plopped back into the bed, staring at the ceiling as my thoughts reeled. That had gone almost perfect, which worried me, but I refused to be a downer and think any sort of terrible voodoo was about. Instead, I allowed my mind to become nervous about something that actually required some sort of wary.

Tenten. She still needed to be called.

Oh god, how I dreaded that experience.

With a sigh, I rolled from the bed and made my way down the hall. My heart thudded nervously as I walked, and just because I had gotten too scared, I made a right to the kitchen instead of a left to the living room.

Ino, who still hadn't bothered to put any god damn clothes on, was in the kitchen attempting to reach something high off the shelf in one of the cabinets. I watched as she stretched, slightly amused because she had begun to lean forward to the tip of her toes, which only allowed her to brush against the can she was aiming for.

She jumped slightly and that's when my eyes fell back to her ass, watching as it jiggled in her shorts. Swallowing, I stood there for a moment, unable to honestly get a handle of myself. That didn't matter, though, because Ino huffed out an annoyed breath before glancing back.

I jerked my eyes back up, feeling like a complete idiot for being caught after what had happened last night. But- well either Ino had just pretended not to notice or I must have recovered quickly, because instead of the teasing little smile she would put on just to make me squirm, she instead pouted a bit and said quietly, "I can't reach it."

My smile was a bit shaky, but I tried to make it as smooth as possible. Reframing from making a _short_ joke that should have been presented at such a perfect time, I walked over without a word. And instead of going to the side of her, I had chosen to stand right behind her. She bit her lip at me as I pressed against her back before she turned and looked back up at the can helplessly.

Heart racing, I pressed more into her, grabbing her waist to steady myself as I leaned in, seized the can, and slowly lowered it to her. With a gentle squeeze at her hip, I smiled as she turned her eyes back to me, leaning against my chest carefully as she mumbled, "Thanks."

I rubbed her hip with my thumb, "Mm… no problem."

We stayed like that for a moment before I snapped out of it and pulled away. Ino didn't say anything as I took my steps back to quickly leave the kitchen and I tried not to think about it as I made my way to the couch. Instead, I pushed whatever just happened in the kitchen out of my mind and picked up my discarded phone.

_5 missed calls._

Fuck. With a sigh, I pressed enter to redial the number and waited.

"Hello?" A small hoarse voice answered. With dread, my stomach dropped as I realized that Tenten must have been crying all night.

Plopping down at the couch miserably, I rubbed my eyes and said softly, "Hey…"

"Sakura," she asked, a rustling in the back ground as she was most likely sitting up from bed, "Is that you?"

"Yeah…" I answered, heart thudding hard in my chest.

"Where-" She stopped, then with a breath, she tried again, "I called you… a lot… Why didn't you pick up?"

I swallowed, turning my free hand into a fist as I tried to gain some strength, "I… was upset when you hung up so I tossed my phone some place." It was technically true. When she had hung up in my face I felt an overwhelming sense of 'fuck it'.

"I was angry," She mumbled in reply, "I was pissed actually. You said you were coming over when I called and then 15 minutes later you called back saying that you just…" With another sigh by her, I stared at the ground and listened as she continued, "I was pissed and I raged and I hung up… but then I was upset and miserable and thought you hated me so I called back."

This was probably the worst part of it all: Hearing Tenten spill like this. She was usually so tough and preserved. So if she was telling me exactly how she was feeling, it must have really hurt her last night for me to cancel and then not pick up any of her calls.

With a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair and mumbled, "I know, and I'm sorry. I was pissed as well, but not extremely. I- I can't tell you why I had to stay, for the sake of someone else, but just know Ino needed me, desperately. I couldn't leave her like that, Tenten, I just couldn't. So I offered that I stayed the night, and that is why I called to tell you I couldn't make it and… yeah…" I slowly fell off, looking at my fist with steady eyes.

She sighed through the other line, and after a moment, she asked, "Was she crying?"

"She was on the verge of breaking down," I told her truthfully, "And I know I should've handled it all better, between all three of us. I know I should have checked my phone again after a while and checked to see if you were alright as well. But. I don't know, after you hung up I just figured you were pissed and didn't want to talk to me. I… I didn't think you would cry by yourself or I would have never, ever, left you like that. I would I called right back and…" I fell off again.

Silence crept back up and killed us tragically slow. As the seconds passed, I just simply stared at my fist. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting on what Tenten would say. Then, after what seemed like forever, she took a breath and spoke, "Ok…"

I closed my eyes, "Ok?"

"Ok… I understand." I opened back my eyes and leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling as I listened, "I understand and I'm sorry for going straight bitch mode on you last night."

I smiled softly, "And I'm sorry for being an asshole and ditching you."

There was a moment of quiet again before Tenten spoke, "So, are we alright?"

"Only if you are ok," I replied simply, still staring at the ceiling, "You are the one who has every right to be mad, so it's up to you."

Shifting could be heard through the phone again, and then with another breath, she said in a bit happier tone, "Yes. Yes everything is fine."

The relief was overwhelming. So much so that I simply sat there and listened, "So. I know Ino must be a bit shaky today, which is why I'm not going to ask you to come over. I am going to simply say, Sakura, that I would love you to at least show your face, even if it was for an hour, whenever you have the time."

Smiling gently, I answered, "Ok babe… I'll try."

"Good." She huffed out, as if something heavy was just lifted from her shoulder, "Well I have to go to my parents today, see what they are talking about with a box full of crap of mine. But I'll text you when I'm home so you don't swing by and I'm not there."

I nodded, "Ok, sounds good."

There was a bit of quiet again until Tenten asked in a small little voice, "Will you at least text me?"

I chuckled softly before answering, "Yes baby, I will spam you away."

"Good!" She breathed, sounding much happier, "So I'll talk to you later. Have a good day. Byeeee!"

"See you," I replied before hanging up the phone.

God there was nothing easy about THAT situation, but I was happy it was over and dealt with. Tossing my phone on the other end of the couch, I hopped up from my seat and made my way back to the kitchen. When I reached the room, I saw Ino leaning on the counter looking at her bare feet as she waited for a pan to heat.

The moment I caught her eye, she looked up at me. I gave her a smile, and she returned mine gently. Then, looking back to her feet, she asked, "Is Tenten alright?"

I nodded, scratching my head with a breath of relief, "Yeah. She was just a bit pissed about me not showing up last night, but everything seems to be fine now."

"Did… you tell her?" She asked quietly.

I dropped my hand and crossed my arms with shake of my head, "No, I didn't. I think I'll wait, you know, until everything is completely ok with you. And, well nothing really happened." When her blond hair swung in her face as she continued to look down, unconvinced, I gave her a joking tone and added, "I mean, that's basically what happens in a club every Saturday night, so… psh what is there to tell?"

A small smile slipped her lips, which was the only sign that I had to guess she was alright. So, walking into the kitchen, I hopped onto a free counter and asked happily, "What are you making?"

"Pancakes with fruit and eggs," She replied, wiggling her toes before looking up at, rolling her eyes as I grinned happily.

"Oh god that sounds amazing," I gushed, kicking my feet.

"Mhmmm," She replied before turning back to the pan, pouring the pancake mix onto it.

And so I simply sat there, chattering away as I watched as she cooked.

* * *

(1) -Who I have YET to introduce 20 flipping chapters in! Fuck it, let's just say its some random ass Naruto Character. Lets go with… Tayuya. She's a nice addition. Just know she is never showing up in the story… like ever.

**You know what I love? The fact that almost every review I received consisted of someone flipping something! Everything in their house, a table with pizza dough, even got little pictures of a little table being flipped. BAHA! You guys entertain me too much.**

**And aww, look at that, a textbook happy ending. TOO BAD I'M AS PREDICTABLE AS A TORNADO. **

**LMFAO who am I kidding?**

**Boom! Kaboom! BA-BOOM! I don't know. I just wanted to leave your mind blown before I ninja kicked it out of here.**

**Shy loves, out!**


	21. Andd WHOOSH

**A/N -**I took so long with this update you guys. The pizza… it's burnt you guys.

Don't worry if I'm delusional. Worry about the pizza. THE PIZZA IS BURNT!

This is actually to one of my newest followers. I wanted to entertain them. SO QUICK WHILE THEY ARE DISTRACTED, GET ME A FROZEN OVEN PIZZA.

Hurry the hell up you slow little-

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto

* * *

Needless to say, after that night and whole day Ino, I spent most of my time with Tenten to make it up to her. When I showed up after everything that had happened, she kind of just stood there, not knowing what to say. Instead it was me who rushed to her and gathered her in my arms, squeezing her tightly into me as I apologized all over again for my behavior and actions.

She was surprised at first, but melted into me and laughed with every apology I repeated, continuously stating that it was fine- that everything was simply fine.

I just couldn't help but have this overwhelming sense that she deserved every apology I had to give, because I had sidelined her for Ino in a heartbeat. At the time, the choice was an easy one. But now, as I looked back on exactly what happened and how I handled it, my behavior worried me. I continuously told myself that this doesn't need to happen again, that I have to hold more firm to my promises even if Ino is in trouble.

In the back of my mind, though, I understood very well what would happen if Ino was on the verge of crying again. I would dial up my girlfriend and do the same thing I had that night: flat out say I can't make it and I couldn't explain why. Then, I would just have to expect Tenten to trust in me in the situation.

And that made me very wary.

Still, despite all that has happened between me and Ino, it seemed that what I preached was true: If we truly worked at trying to keep everything normal, than everything CAN be normal. That night was lost in the wind, but I knew both of us kept it at the back of our head. You could tell by the way we nervously separated after a hug, or even while drinking we didn't cuddle as much anymore. What happened between us back than was an… eye opener. It was like seeing something that could not be unseen. So, the twist and twinge that lingered in our relationship morphed into something a bit more complex and real.

But despite the few changes that were BOUND to happen after the fact, we were as normal as we could be. Well, normal enough for me to come over for dinner anyway.

Yup, Ino offered to do some cooking tonight. It was Wednesday; The middle of the week, so the only real home meal I was going to have if I stayed at home was bowl of cereal. SO, without any second thoughts, I rushed over to that woman's house like a staved pack of wolves.

I was asked to bring over some materials she needed for the dinner; you know the basics: eggs, whole milk, and some flower. I guessed that maybe she would be baking me a cake afterwards. Actually, it was my hope. I haven't had a good home made cake since I left my parents place. So I've been craving one for years.

When Ino opened the door to let me in, she didn't even bother looking at me. Actually, just snatched the bag and complained, "Did you manage to find everything I needed in CHINA?!"

I laughed, caught a little off guard at her angry tone. Grinning, I kicked the door shut and followed her in the kitchen, "Sorry, I don't do much shopping so the materials were kind of hard to find… Actually I ended up having to ask this very pretty girl for help. She kindly showed me around to everything I need, even talked to me a bit as I walked to the register."

Ino turned towards me, an eyebrow raised with mild curiosity. I gave another grin, but it flattered when I heard her say in a dangerous tone, "Oh yeah? I wonder how Tenten would feel about that."

Eyes widening, I stumbled out a cover up, "Well, I was having some trouble and she was totally out of my league anyway." A teasing smile slipped into Ino's face as she noticed my mistake. Heart dropping, I rushed out, "Not that I was aiming for anything but getting some help! I'm just saying she probably didn't even notice me."

"Suree," she replied, laughing as I groaned.

"Jesus woman," I complained while hopping on the counter, "You never cease to scare the living hell out of me."

"It isn't me who scares you obviously," she corrected with a roll of her eyes, "It's Tenten you seem to be mostly worried about."

I thought about it for a second, then nodding as I made the sense of it, I added, "But you are scary too."

"Scary enough for you to tell me about these girls, huh?" she drawled, moving about in the kitchen as she prepped to cook, "Yeah, I must be completely scary."

I kicked my feet thoughtfully, "Well, not about the girls. I have no reason to be scared about telling you about the girls."

A sigh huffed out of her as she pressed, "Have you ever thought maybe I could get jealous too?"

I blinked, kind of surprised by the question. When Ino kept her back to me, I scrunched my eyebrows and asked the obvious, seeing as I felt like I was missing something, "Why would YOU be jealous?"

Watching her shoulders shrug, I listened carefully as she practically mumbled out, "I don't know. Maybe I feel like these random girls you meet everywhere are going to steal you away. I was one of those random girls, you know, and look at us now. Best friends and hanging out every day, until recently another random girl popped into your life."

I blinked again, but this time in disbelief. After a moment, I laughed, thinking this was all some sort of a joke. When Ino's blue eyes slid to mine as she turned around though, I realized that she was serious. Scrunching my eyebrows again as I quit my laughing, I stated, "You can't be serious? Oh come on, Ino, unless these girls have some scolding coffee, a completely HECTIC look as they explained how they were going to be late for work, and an absolutely DAZZLING smile to them, I hardly doubt I will be whisked away by these women to their homes practically everyday."

She shrugged as she crossed her arms, pointing out, "So you are telling me Tenten had all of this then?"

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "Tenten is different, obviously."

"How?" She countered, looking at me expectedly, "How is Tenten different than that extraordinarily pretty girl at the market tonight? How am I different from Tenten? All three of us, counting the unknown girl, met you the very same way in the end, by accident. Or did you know Tenten already before you started dating her?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I struggled to find a difference. She was right, but technically everyone I met was by accident. Finally coming up with an argument, I spoke, "Then you are suggesting that every random person I meet is going to magically take me away some place."

Ino's eyes rolled as she pressed, "And maybe that is exactly what I'm trying to point out. Maybe that is my whole argument. If every girl had the potential to take you away, did you ever stop to think that I could be jealous about this."

I opened my mouth, completely stumped. When she kept watching me expectedly, I shifted a bit uncomfortably and spoke, "Well… I never thought you would really be jealous over things like that Ino. I mean, we are best friends and I come over everyday…"

"Well," She sighed out before going back to prepping, "There goes an off the wall thought for you."

Sitting there completely confused about what had just happened, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something I was missing about this WHOLE argument.

* * *

**Oh Sakura, we all know how much Ino is a mind fuck throughout this whole story. But goodness, even when she is being obvious, it flies RIGHT over your head.**

**Look, we finally got back to the shorts! It took like 2 LONG chapters after me explaining it would be shorts for a bit. Sheesh, it's like I do the opposite of what I say.**

**Omg look you guys, we broke a 100 reviews. :) You made that happen guys, thanks so much. This would be the Third story I've manage to do this with, and I've been on this since 09.**

** I'll try to update soon. Love yous! HEARTS**

**Shy loves, out!**


	22. Dinner for two

**A/N - **Ok, I'm just throwing this out there because I think I have enough followers to do it.

We are going to buy a dozen bulldozers and we are going to even out the land in North Carolina. Why? Because I ran outside today- I usually run inside of the gym- and the mother fucking hills wiped the floor with me! Like legit, I was dying. And I can count on two hands how many times a bee tried to run into my face! And can you believe it started to sprinkle with rain?!

Getting **real **tired of your shit, Mother Nature. **Real**tired of it.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ok, so every so often I CRAVE someone to scratch my back for me. No, not metaphorically, but literally have someone scratch my back. I don't know what it is, but when I feel nails against my skin at the places I can't reach, I just wiggle and get chills. It was like a weakness: Like having your tummy rubbed; someone playing and running their hands through your hair; getting a full body back massage.

Mine was a very good back scratching. I was like a freaking cat.

That being said, you could imagine my dilemma when I was at Ino's place, watching some TV, and an itch just appeared out of nowhere. Legit, I wiggled and flopped in my seat before whining out desperately, "Ino, you have to scratch my back or I'm going to flip the fuck out."

We had been sitting there quietly, you know, minding our own business. I had been texting Tenten, and I think she was texting Kiba. When this outburst split the silence, she kind of just blinked and glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. I stared, helplessly. With another blink, she turned back to her cell phone and poked away at the screen, answering simply, "Nope."

I was devastated. Practically rolling onto the floor from my seat on the couch, I tried to reach my back with a struggling hand as I kind of moved from side to side with my back on the floor. Ino pretended not to notice, but I made it as noticeable as possible. I thrashed, whined, and practically yelled out a groan, "I CAN'T FUCKING REACH IT."

"I swear to thundering gods that I will murder you if you don't shut up! I can't concentrate on this text," Ino snapped as I did my theatrical antics.

Sitting up, I clasped my fingers together and fell as I begged, "Please Ino. I can't take this. If I don't get help here soon I will-"

"When the hell did you become so annoying to be around?!" She shouted as I grinned, knowing she had given in, "It's like I skipped that part of the relationship! Oh a person to take me to work every day? Right into: I will murder this girl if she speaks another word!"

Doing a happy little flop, I tugged my shirt completely off. Half way through, when my eyes were covered by fabric, Ino asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

When I was able to see her, I blinked. Then I said in an obvious sort of way, "Well there is no other way for you to scratch my back properly if I don't have my shirt off."

"Um…" Ino started slowly, her eyes falling to my half naked body. My sports bra covered all that was important, but the way she stared made me feel like I had some third arm growing out of me. Frowning slightly, I offered, "Well, you can scratch my back with my shirt on if you are sooooo uncomfortable being around another girl."

Her eyes snapped to me, glaring. With an innocent grin, I watched her roll her eyes, "Roll on your stomach before I change my mind."

I happily rolled over, placing my hands on my cheek as I attempted to get comfortable. One does not simply lay and scratch for a couple of seconds. One has to lie down, get comfortable, and the other GENTLY scratches for **several **minutes. It's the only way I would be able to sit comfortably afterwards, if I haven't fallen into some sort of blissful coma in the middle of it all.

I waited for a moment, my eyes closed. When I hadn't felt Ino at all, I glanced back to see what she was doing. Her phone was in her hands, and she was texting away to who I could only guess was Kiba. With a roll of my eyes, I stated, "Yo, woman, I'm dying over here."

"Call me woman. One more time." Ino said dangerously with a glance towards me, "And let's see if you still have your soul."

Raising my eyebrows, I cringed and looked away. Sheesh, she was being so touchy today.

Just when I was about to say fuck it and start rubbing my back against the carpet, I felt Ino carefully climb on top of me, sitting cautiously on my back. I could feel how stiff and nervous she was; as if she thought she was too heavy for me. Finding that completely silly, because she was basically a leaf, I shook her by wiggling my butt. I glanced back to see her looking around in confusion before glaring at me. Grinning, I kept my mouth shut and closed back my eyes.

When her palms were finally placed on my skin, they were iffy and nervous. She hardly touched me for a moment, just ran her hands and fingers up my back. Still, even the small amount of contact forced a shiver of relief to pass through my body. With a sigh, I relaxed even more and concentrated on the feeling.

After a minute or two of silence- and me not saying anything terrible about the job she was doing- Ino got a bit more confident and rubbed a little firmer. She spread her fingers wide as she would slide them up my back slowly, running over the straps of my bra all the way to the back of my shoulder. Then, as if she knew exactly what I wanted, she let her nails gently run across my skin as she dragged her hands back down.

God, I was in heaven. Shivering, I arched my back slightly when she reached a certain spot. She eventually caught on and carefully worked near the area, scratching and rubbing with her palms. She took it a step further by putting pressure on my shoulder blades, mumbling something about me being tense.

But I was the exact opposite right then. I was so relaxed, so peace at mind, that I started to drift off just because of her touch. I'm not sure how long I was laying there for, because the next time I opened my eyes I felt Ino's chest on my back. I blinked slowly and tried to gather my surroundings. As I did, Ino's soft voice danced into my right ear, "Did you fall asleep?"

I shifted my eyes to the right corner and saw her leaning in with a small smile tugging at her lips. Giving a sleepy smile in return, I admitted, "I might have dozed off for a second."

"Hmm," she hummed before sitting back up with another long rub at my back, "Well, I'm happy you are more relaxed. Is your back better?"

I nodded, yawning. With a stretch, I flexed my arms a bit before mumbling, "Hold on for a second."

She lifted herself up for a moment, giving me room to move. As she did, I rolled to my back, settling on the floor again with a rub of my eyes as I felt her straddle back down one me. Yawning again, I scratched the top of my head and mumbled, "How long was I out? Do you know?"

Ino's blond hair tossed at her shoulders as she answered with a shake of her head. I sleepily nodded with before closing my eyes. As I did, I listened, "But I think you started snoring like five minutes ago. I didn't want to ask until I was sure."

"Aw yeah," I nodded with my eyes still closed, "Me snoring means I was definitely out for a while."

I felt her shift on top of me, laughing. Then I was surprised with a finger being poked at my bellybutton. With a lift of one eye, I watched as she poked it again before giving me a smile, "You can't go back to sleep. We have to eat."

Sighing, I yawned again before officially trying to wake up. Smacking my lips, I spoke, "I don't think I can stay for dinner tonight. Now that I think about it, I think Tenten was saying she was going to cook and wanted me at her place."

Ino's lips tugged to a frown. But, a second later, she was pouting and leaning down, running a finger across my neck and to my exposed collarbone. The simple touch heightened my senses tenfold. I went from completely groggy to alert and on edge. I tried not to show any signs of me reacting to her touch. Instead, I simply watched her as she pouted down at me, "But, it's been awhile since you've stayed for dinner."

"It's been about three days," I murmured, staring into her eyes as I felt her finger move lower, dancing to the side and jumping completely over my bra to my upper ribs.

It paused there, teasing the area as she replied back with a soft tone, her blue eyes on mine, "And that is awhile, considering I've been eating alone whenever you aren't here."

I watched the way her eyes searched mine, waiting for me to reply. Trying hard to take even, ordinary, breaths, I asked, "Is it honestly bugging you that I'm not over every day?"

"Yes," she said simply, her eyes pulling away from mine and down to watch her finger as she continued to move it, "Actually, it is. A lot. Tenten gets to have you way more often than I do."

I set my jaw as her finger grew lower, tickling the skin right above my belly button. With a strained voice, I argued, "Kiba gets to have **you **way more often than I do as well."

She bit her lip, dragging her finger to my ribs, "True, but does it matter? I'm asking you to stay for tonight. That would be one more day you get to keep me around and he doesn't."

Oh how valid that argument was. It hardly took much convincing with Ino being… whatever she was being at the moment. But the thought of taking her away for one more night, leaving Kiba in the dust, was way to appealing to ignore. Coming to my conclusion, I sat up by using just my stomach, causing me to be abnormally close to Ino as she continued to straddle me. Using my hand to keep me propped up, I looked at her and said softly, "That does sound pretty good, to be honest."

She shifted, looking away as she mumbled, "I figured it would, seeing as you are for any plan that involves ruining Kiba's day."

I frowned slightly at the statement, watching how she toyed with the carpet on the ground. I wasn't sure how to reply to that, so I was quiet for a moment. Then, with a nod towards her, I said, "It's a big reason, sure, but spending time with you always takes the cake."

Her eyes slid back to mine, and while I held her eyes with an easy smile, a smile slowly slipped her lips as well. Then, she moved to stand up, leaving me on the ground to watch after her as she made her way to the kitchen, "So, you're staying?"

Running my eyes along her legs and ass just before she disappeared, I turned to grab my cell phone from the couch, calling back to Ino, "Yup, make dinner for two."

* * *

**Ba-boom. Another short one for all your beautiful faces. And yeah gunslinger, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. That fan right there has commented on every one I have done. Just showing them I am totally paying attention to it. And possibly doing it just for laughs! HEARTS.**

**Haha actually, that isn't true. I'm building it up, can you tell? The static in the air! Oh there is a storm coming indeed.**

**Review beautiful faced people. Review and tell me if you liked it and all that jazz.**

**SHY LOVES, Out.**


	23. Failing the tests

**A/N - **Hey, here's another lil shorty for you. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I walked from the kitchen, beer in my hand, into the living room. Ino had been sitting there, phone in her hand as she texted, the TV murmuring with low chatter. I had swung by after work, a habit I was slowly getting into, and was surprised to the fact that Ino had a couple of bottles of beer in the fridge. When I asked if I could have some, she said sure, and so began our relaxing time with each other.

That was until just fifteen minutes ago; I received a call from Tenten that wasn't a very happy one. For a moment I had to literally stand outside Ino's apartment to listen as the woman sat there and yelled at me for something I had told her a head of time before showing up. It completely blew me and my good mood.

So, when I reached the living room, I took a sip of my beer before placing it on the table and plopping on the couch. But instead of sitting down, I ended up lying back all the way across, landing my head at Ino's lap. She was slightly surprised by the motion, because she simply pulled back her phone as she sat there watching me for a moment, wondering why exactly I was there looking up at her and if I had planned on moving.

When she figured out I wasn't moving, because I was grinning like an idiot at her face for the several seconds she stared, she went back to poking at her screen as I simply rolled to my side and watched a bit of TV. I tried not to think of Tenten and her obvious bad mood, but it was hard not to because the fact that she was yelling at me for no reason was bugging me. So, with a sigh, I grumbled out to Ino, "Why are girls so dumb?"

I didn't get a reply immediately. Instead, when I had glanced up at her through the corner of my eye, I was granted with a small little eyebrow scrunch and a blink. When her mouth opened, she took in a breath, and I could already hear her stating that I was, in fact, a girl as well. Instead, she shook he head and asked with a bland tone, "What is the problem in paradise today?"

I looked back ahead to the TV, shrugging as I admitted, "It's Tenten-"

"Isn't it always," She interrupted in an obvious tone.

With a frown, I ignored her and pressed, "Before I got off of work, I called her and told her I was heading to your place tonight. She said it was fine. Then, fifteen minutes ago, the woman calls me up and asks if I'm coming over. And I tell her no, because obviously I'm still over here, and she just flips her shit and starts yelling."

Ino listened quietly as she rested her hands on my shoulder, still texting whoever she was texting. As she did so, I continued my complaints, "But I don't understand why she is so upset. I called her ahead of time to tell her I was coming over here so there wouldn't be any confusion. And even though I did that, she calls up and starts trouble…"

It was quiet for a bit as Ino kept texting. With a roll onto my back, I looked up at Ino with a huff, stating, "Girls are stupid, dumb, and mind fucks."

Finally, her blue eyes slid away from her cellphone screen, but only so she may roll them before looking at me. Placing the phone by her side, she looked back at me and listed, "Girls literally read between every line given to them- if there is a reason to-; search for every sort of emotional and physical sign- if a reason is given to them-; and skeptically try understand the mind of their partners," With a glance back at me after saying all of this, she frowned and poked at my forehead, "But I swear to the clouds in the sky that you are the one exception to us all."

I blinked, "What? Why me?"

"Because you are absolutely and pathetically clueless." Ino stated, smiling slightly as I gave a face that showed my unbelief.

"How am **I **clueless? I pay attention to everything, honestly everything, around me!" I ranted, crossing my arms with a frown, "And I smooth over almost every situation that is slightly bumpy! If anything, I'm God Tier in the woman category."

Ino sighed, pressing with a shake of her head, "You are oblivious. Trust me, I've known you long enough to know. Sure you have your qualities, but the basics of being KNOWLEDGABLE were skipped in your favor of being able to settle situations. Take it as a compliment, Sakura, seeing as you are unique in your own fashion. I'm just simply stating the fact that you have things- all the time- that completely FLY over your head."

"Like what!" I challenged, glaring up at her.

"Like this very flipping situation you are in now, idiot," She snapped back with sigh of frustration, "It's obvious what Tenten is playing at, I can tell from here."

"Ok, what is she playing at then?" I wanted to hear Ino say it, seeing as I was somehow 'oblivious' and she somehow _wasn't_.

"She is testing you, dumbrod." When I blinked, confused, she laughed and continued, "See! You don't even know! She is testing you to see if you would ditch me to go running for her when she asks you to, and when you don't she gets pissy and just starts raging about the situation."

I laid there, still confused, but I didn't have to say anything because Ino continued to speak, "Which is a pretty dirty move by her," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes, "Like I'm the one seriously taking you away all the time. She's the one that has you wrapped around her pretty little finger. So much so that she thinks just by asking I'll be left in the dust."

Her mumbling became murmurs under her breath, but I could tell be her facial expression she was saying some pretty angry words. Shifting my head on her lap, I scratched my head and said slowly, "So Tenten is asking me to come over to her place, even though she knows I'm already here, just to see if I will? And when I don't, I must hurt her feelings enough to have her yell at me? Are you sure?..."

Ino snapped out of her murmuring and looked back down at me while I asked my question. Huffing, she snatched her phone from the side of her and snapped, "Yes, I've been testing you for months, I should know-"

"You've been testing me?" I asked with a blink of surprise.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter you oblivious fool, because what I'm saying is exactly what is happening. How she can possibly think that I spend more time with you than she does is completely off the wall."

I continued to scratch my head, the whole situation suddenly opening up to me like a door of new found knowledge. When Ino continued to rant, I pointed out, "She never said that I spent more time with you, though."

"She didn't have to!" She rushed out with a glare towards me, "She is asking you to come over because she thinks you do; which is crazy! She has you over practically every day for dinner, games, drinking, everything! Oh, but when simple little Ino wants some time with Sakura, all hell breaks loose?"

I must have missed the signs of Ino getting absolutely pissed, because this was coming out of nowhere for me. Watching as Ino angrily poked at her cellphone screen, I thought about what had just been said and what I could possibly do to make everyone happy. Then, after a moment of thought, I raised my hand and covered up Ino's phone lightly with my palm and fingers.

Storming blue eyes flicked towards mine- ready to bite my head off. But before she could say anything, I gave her a light smile and admitted, "Ok, so maybe you are right and she is testing me. But, Ino, obviously the test isn't working, and I doubt it ever will. While I don't agree she gets more time with me than you do, because I try to even it out as much as I can, I don't agree with her trying to cheat you out of your time with me."

With my words, I was slowly cooling Ino down. I could tell by the way her angry blue eyes watered into the crip oceans they were supposed to be, and how her tightly set jaw relaxed as her frown lifted. Then, with a sigh, she pulled her phone away from my hand and mumbled as she spoke, "I just got a bit annoyed, sorry."

"It's no problem," I replied shrugging as I rolled back to the TV.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until I said softly, "Hey Ino,"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Girls are complete mind fucks." I complained.

I heard a small laugh slip as she agreed, "Yeah. Yeah we are."

* * *

**Lol you know what my favorite part of this chapter is? How Ino slips it, "You are fucking clueless, I've been testing you for months and that shit has been flying RIGHT over your head" but then at the end agrees, "Yeah, we are all mind fucks."**

**BAHA! Ino, you are funneh. Stop it funneh girl. Anyway thanks for the review! Some were actually really funny, all of you are commenting on the fact that Sakura is as clueless as they come. I decided to have a chapter about it. Hope you liked it!**

**Shy loves, out!**


	24. You'll take me down

**A/N - **Yo. Here's another chap for your face. This way you are BOUND to love me more than my cliffs, cuz we compete for you and your hearts.

_Cliffhangers - _They are alll mine. They absolutely LOVE me.

_Me - _Dude, they literally scream every time they see you. They love ME more.

It's true. You guys legitly yell CLIFFHANGER!? in every review. LMFAO

**DISCLIAMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used in this chapter - _Dubstep - Koda & Dabin - The Take Down

I huffed as Tenten yelled at me, pointing out that I had ditched her for Ino for the past 3 days, which isn't true. Well, maybe a bit, but honestly I was at Tenten's house for the past week before I started going back to Ino's place. So, it's hardly fair that she was talking to me about how UNfair I'm being just because I didn't spend a week AND three days with her- but only week. Actually, where was the logic in it all?

"Tenten, I spent all last week with you, literally," I tried to explain as I held the phone to my face, frowning even more when Tenten only complained that half of that time was me hanging with Ino before I even came over.

Also true, but that's because after work we went to hang out, and then after that we relaxed at her place. But it was only like an hour before I actually went to Tenten's place for the rest of the night.

"Listen, I'm not trying to show favoritism," I soothed, rubbing the back of my neck, "But it's only fair that I hang out with Ino after the week I just spent with you."

Wrong answer: She yelled that it wasn't about favoritism, but the fact that I spent more time with my best friend than my girlfriend. Also not true. I evened it out as much as I could, but recently the scales were in Tenten's favor. The more she complained, the more I pulled away from Ino just to make her happy. It was getting to the point where I haven't had dinner with Ino for about two weeks now.

Growing annoyed, I argued, "Well honestly, Tenten, if it is bugging you that much why don't you try to hang back out with us? It was YOUR idea to split the time up. I sat there for a while explaining to you how you don't need to do that."

It would seem I was holding a 'How to do everything wrong in an argument with your girlfriend' book to my face while talking to this woman, because yet again she was screaming that it wasn't about evenly hanging out, but the fact that I was neglecting her, and have been for a while.

I just about had enough. With anger boiling, I shouted back, "I haven't been neglecting you! I was just at your house every day for the past week THREE days ago! Now suddenly I'm not there you seem to forget the time we spend together? How fair is that, Tenten?!"

I didn't get an answer, because she ended up yelling about something else before hanging up in my face.

What the fuck? My hands were shaking as I attempted to control myself enough not to thrust my phone to the ground out of pure frustration. Instead, I turned and took the apartment steps two at a time before I reached Ino's door.

"What the living hell!" I shouted as I stormed inside the apartment, slamming the door closed behind me.

Ino, who was in the kitchen, poked her head out with her eyebrows raised, surprised by my outburst. I was too frustrated to explain to her what exactly I was yelling about, so instead brushed past her and went straight to the living room couch, plopping down with a hard stare at the TV.

A minute later Ino took her time reaching the living room, two beers in her hand. When she managed to walk right in front of my vision of the TV, she drawled simply as I glared, "Now out of the year or so we have been friends, this would be the first time you have come screaming about something without actually being here for an hour or more."

I continued to stare, my eyes landing on tummy as she stood there.

"Now, would you like to explain to me what your problem is?" She asked softly with a dip in her figure, bending down to look into my eyes, "Or would you just like to drink and say fuck it?"

"Fuck it," I mumbled, taking the beer she handed me without any other questions. I took a swig as she plopped on the couch beside me, taking a sip also.

"So," She drawled, "The weather is nice."

"I can't wait till fall is over," I replied with a sigh, watching an old episode of America's Funniest Home Videos, "My favorite season is winter."

"Oooh," She nodded with interest, taking another sip, "I love winter too. It's a time for cuddling in blankets and drinking hot chocolate with someone."

Leaning back against the couch, I mumbled miserably, "If this keeps up, Tenten won't bother with any cuddling. Ever."

"Well," Ino started slowly, leaning forward to put her beer on the table, "There's always cuddling with someone else."

"I guess so," I grumbled with another swig, "Seeing as this girlfriend of mine is surely going to dump me if I don't get my act together soon."

For a moment we were quiet. Then suddenly there was a hand squishing into my face. When the hand pulled away, I blinked and watched Ino stare down at me before rolling her eyes and walking back towards the kitchen without another word.

I watched her go with another blink. Random ass hands in my face; I didn't realize how much that could freak me out until it happened. Taking a sip of my beer, I stood up from the couch and stretched. Huffing out a hard breath, as if trying to breathe all the frustration and anger away, I followed Ino into the kitchen.

It looked like she had been cooking before I got here, because the oven seemed to be counting down and there things in the pan. I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms, watching her as she moved. She had on a tight V neck and some shorts, and though they weren't as short as they could be, they did show a lot of Ino's legs.

I watched as she scratched the back of her leg with her foot, humming quietly as she put some dishes in the sink. With a sudden thoughr, I mumbled, "So… do you have any ideas to help the situation with Tenten… seeing as I'm clueless and probably can't see the obvious answer."

Ino turned, leaning against the back of the corner as she watched me steadily. With a small sigh, she shook her head, kicking her feet as she spoke, "No this situation isn't as simple as last time. Actually, it's very complicated."

"How come?" I asked, moving into the kitchen and going to my normal spot on the counter before hopping on top of it.

She bit her lip, and her facial expression told me she was struggling not to say the first thing that came to mind. Instead, she thought for a second before saying slowly, "Because Tenten isn't going to be satisfied. Ever."

"What?" I blinked, confused. That was impossible, right? She had to have wanted something if she was screaming so much at me.

Ino shifted and tried to explain better, "She won't be satisfied Sakura, not until you are pretty much there every day and… well not over here. With me."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Ino's eyes slid to mine and stopped me dead. They were serious, as serious as I've seen them in a while. Holding in what I wanted to say, I listened as she stared into my eyes, "In the end she is going to make you choose. It's not going to come up only once, either, so don't panic. She will mention it and you will most likely decline on choosing because that's the type of person you are, you won't choose one instead of the other, you want us all to be happy. But Sakura, this is going to keep coming up, and you need to find out how to deal with it."

I shifted, surprised at how serious this situation actually sounded. Struggling to say anything at all, I mumbled, "But, how do I solve it?"

"You can't." I watched as she gave me a small smile before turning around, "Honestly you can't and no matter how much you balance the two of us, one is going to win in the end."

I hunched over, resting my elbows at my knees as I took in what she was saying. I didn't like any of it, because she was right, I wanted everyone to be happy. Setting my jaw, I glared at the ground. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't, "Why would she ask me to choose though, I have been doing a great job at evening everything out."

"She has her reasons Sakura," Ino replied softly, "I'm sure she does, and her reasons are going to ask it of you to choose. But I want to ask you right now, so I can prepare, who will you choose if she ends up asking?"

Swallowing, I stared at my hands. Then, forming fists, I spat out angrily, "No one, because I'm not going to choose."

Ino turned around, and as she did, she smiled softly at me. I watched as she gave me an amused sort of look, mixed and twinged with something else. With a sigh, she stated, "Ok. But Sakura, in the end… If everything gets out of control and you end up having to, just know…"

I waited because she paused, looking down at her feet again before starting with a soft voice, "Just know that I'll be here, waiting."

She then turned back to cooking, and I stared at her back as she moved about. It was nice she was saying this, but it honestly didn't matter because I refused to leave someone in the dust while the other gets a whole.

* * *

**Dang hommie. It's getting tough in the life of Sakura.**

**Review kiddies. I think the next chapter I will make long with some Ino Sakura fluff. You know, just because I care and LOVE my fans and want them to enjoy the story. Not because... of a fucking tornado that is heading our way. BAHA!'**

**Oh bee-tee-dubs. That song is soo good. I just found it today and listened to it the whole time I wrote.**

**Shy loves, out!**


	25. Making hope

**A/N -**Oh man you can't believe how long it took me to write this for you guys. God, I am so dead after working so hard for it, so I hope this makes up for every cliffhanger I ever wrote. Though, of course you already know it's just ANOTHER cliffhanger.

Hey, you guys noticed I did like 24 chapters in ten days! Haha I had several people mention it. Thanks for giving me my props and telling me to keep it up, I love you all.

Anyway, guys, I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, and this is definitely rated M. So, uh, yeah just a warning.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Songs used for this chapter - _The Weeknd - The Birds (Part 2) & Koda & Dabin - The Take Down

Despite what Ino said about Tenten eventually forcing me to choose, it had seemed that the day of **that** tornado was forecasted somewhere in the distant future.(1) For now, I was able to smooth everything over, but at the cost of spending way more time with Tenten than with Ino. It was the only way to keep Tenten from screaming while Ino continuously told me it didn't matter.

But I knew, I knew it mattered to her I just didn't know how to keep it even with both of them happy, and how to not lean more one way than the other without both of them screaming. Well, more like Tenten screaming and Ino falling back into her quiet days. It was hard, honestly, and just as stressful. But to make it up to Ino, when it finally came to for us to hang out, I would always try to do something special and different just for her.

Today I knew I would have her bouncing with joy. I had driven an hour away to this amazing place I read on the internet. It was supposedly like an adult candy shop. No, I didn't grab penis shaped chocolate and boob lollypops- which they did conveniently sell!- instead I grabbed all sort of candy, food, beers, and soda that I knew she would love.

They had beer flavored candy, soaked liquored jolly rancers, alcohol gummy worms and chewy string straws that was infused with fun flavored liquors. Honestly, anything fruity, sour, and chewy I grabbed. I also grabbed some hard candies because I knew our jaws were bound to be tired. Oh, and how could I skip the premade jello cup shots, filled with green apple, cheery, blueberry, and grape vodka. Plus the bubbling alcoholic sodas that came in amazing flavors too!

I know I usually called Ino childish for getting happy for such simple sweets, but I was grinning the whole time I was pretty much pouring the whole shelf in my cart. And on the ride back I sped because I was excited to try all the crazy things I got.

I hadn't bothered to call Ino before showing up, which I already knew was a mistake. But I was in way too good of a mood to be shot down, even if Kiba was there half naked. So, taking her steps two at a time, I bounced to her door and knocked repeatedly. Actually, I kept knocking until she answered.

"Oh my god," Ino snapped as she jerked the door open, "What the hell is your problem?!"

I carefully hid the bags behind me as I grinned from ear to ear, "Me and you, we are hanging out tonight. No excuses."

She rolled her eyes, standing there as she pressed, "We can't. Kiba and I are supposed to catch a movie."

"Then ditch him," I said simply. When she looked up at me, I shrugged and said in a nicer tone, "I would really like to hang out with you tonight, so you should ditch him. This is me… asking."

She stared at me for a moment, not saying a word. Then, with a cross of her arms, she challenged, "And how is this different from all the times I ask you to ditch Tenten and you tell me no? The day I actually have plans is the day you want to swing by and act like you can get me to jump at the word? No, you are out of luck."

She attempted to close the door on me, something she was getting into the habit of doing. It was the only obvious sign I got when she was growing frustrated with my behavior. But before she could, I held it open with a lift of my arm. When I stopped it, she glanced up at me with a glare.

I stepped a foot inside, getting really close to her. Looking her in the eyes, I said simply, "I will do whatever you tell me, if it allows me to have you for tonight. I will jump off a fucking roof if you asked, if it helped me get a night with you. I'm sorry if I've ditched you a lot, I'm sorry if I say no every time you deserve a yes, but Ino this is me asking- begging. Please let me have this night."

The proximity startled her. With a half step back, I watched as her cheeks slowly grew pink. I was starting to understand Ino better, even though it took me almost two years to get there. I understood that sometimes, the only thing she truly wanted from me was to pay her some attention. When I thought of it now, I was completely oblivious way back when we were awkward and iffy around each other. It was obvious she just wanted my time, and instead of giving it to her I pulled away.

Like an idiot.

But with my new found powers came a great understanding of Ino as a person. She liked being spoiled. Up until recently I thought I was the only one who enjoyed cuddling, but honestly she does too. The human contact to her was practically something she craved, which is why she was continuously close to me. And, after that brief decision we had a month or two ago, I know now she does get jealous over some things I do. I thought of her actually being jealous was kind of foreign at first, but I slowly started to get that if she had found some new best friend of her own I would be jealous to; If she suddenly was off skipping her days with some random person, I would be furious.

The funny thing about all of this was I found all of it out while spending time with Tenten. It was like the time away from Ino was the space I needed to look back and think of her as a whole. As Tenten would play games and I accompany her with beer, my thoughts would wander to the blond and some of the things we did in the past. Maybe it was because I was starting to ache for her, to miss her tremendously as Tenten gripped me closer to her and away from Ino. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't spent a dinner with her in about two weeks again, just because Tenten wanted me over at her place.

Either way, I was starting to slowly get everything, which leads me here; startling her as I completely fell to her mercy. Outing myself without any second thoughts, knowing if she rejected me it would hurt but at least she got what she wanted: At least she was able to see me try for her company- to beg for it actually. If she still wanted to refuse me, fine.

But at least when she closed that door in my face, I knew there would be a smile playing at hers. (2)

I held her eyes just as I held my breath, steadily. I waited for her patiently to come out of her startled state and think on what I had said. Then, after a moment of nothing but silence, I small smile slipped to her lips as she rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you have to promise me something."

I nodded, "Anything."

"You have to promise to KEEP that promise, that you would do anything I say if only to keep my company," She explained, watching me for my reactions.

I simply nodded again, "Ok, I can do that."

"And just so we don't get overly ridiculous about this, we'll keep it at three. Three things you will have to do no matter what if I so wish to bring it up," she pressed, making sure I understood.

"Alright," I answered.

With a sigh, she gave me a smile before pulling open the door with a step to the side, "Alright idiot, wait in the living room while I tell Kiba that it's off for tonight."

Grinning, I slid past her, making sure she couldn't get a clear look at the bags in my hand. She glanced at them, but I hid them from sight. I think she figured she would have to wait until she was completely done with what she had to do, so she left to her room without asking what I was holding.

I sat on the couch probably for 5 minutes before Ino came back in the room, not looking too happy. I noted on that fact and felt kind of bad, not for the douchelord Kiba, but for Ino and what she probably had to deal with just to call off the night. When she plopped next to me, I glanced at her with a small frown. She noticed and waved it off, giving me a smile as she asked, "So, I've been wondering; Did you bring me sweets?"

The question slipped a grin in my face, "Oh man, Ino. I'm about to take you to heaven."

X

Ok, so maybe all of this wasn't a good idea, but the candy, soda, and jello was all too good to stop eating! When I showed her the bag, she literally flipped her shit. Like she squealed, snatched the bag, and dumped everything on the table as I explained that this was all, in fact, her two favorite things in the world mixed into one.

Needless to say, we rushed the whole eating situation.

But, just before we dug in, Ino mentioned that we should probably eat something. So we had two sandwiches each and had four more in the fridge waiting for us when we wanted to soak up some of the alcohol later after eating so much.

My favorites were the hard alcoholic jolly ranchers. I could suck on them for days as Ino picked up everything that was chewy and started munching on it. We sipped on our beer sodas and spent our night watching movie after movie as we continued to suck up the jello. It was great, honestly probably the most fun we were having in a while.

As the room started to twirl in the most outrageous way, I pushed everything away and leaned back on the couch. I knew I would have a throbbing hangover just by eating and drinking the amount I already have, but I hoped maybe if I stopped now it wouldn't be too bad.

"You can't be done already?" Ino asked with a giggle, chewing on a gummy worm, "We still have loads more to eat!"

I shook my head, grinning at her with a laugh, "I swear if I ate another thing I would either pass out or jump off a roof. I better stop while I'm ahead."

"Aww no fun," She whined, but then happily took a sip of her cherry beer soda. Giving a small burp, she squeaked out, "Woopsies!"

I roared with laughter, falling over into the couch as I shouted, "I would give that a 1, seeing as it was so weak."

"Obviously I'm attempting to be a lady you disgusting jerk," Ino pointed out, rolling her eyes as I only laughed again.

"Lady, sure." I teased, leaning over to grab another jolly rancher. I couldn't help it, they were so good!

Ino watched me from the floor, her legs crossed in her short shorts. Instead of wearing a tank top, though, I think she was a bit cold tonight. She had gone for a hoodie, which was still pretty small and fit her perfectly, so she still looked extremely hot. As always.

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?" Ino asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Knowing when I'm in trouble, I put up my hands in surrender and rushed, "Nope, that isn't want I'm saying at all."

She huffed, looking away to grab a jello cup, "I bet you were. It would explain a lot."

"Explain what?" I asked, sucking on my jolly rancher.

"Explain why you don't treat me like I'm a female, but some asexual mutant," She grumbled.

The way she described herself forced me to laugh. When her eyes came back to glare at me, I stopped laughing and pressed, "Oh come on, Ino, you aren't serious."

"And what if I am?" She asked with storming blue eyes, "What if that is how I honestly feel?"

"Then I would tell you that you are oblivious." When her eyes grew wide from the complete confusion of my answer, I died with laugher. It was funny because I was the oblivious one calling her clueless, but I was serious, "if you honestly think I treat you like some asexual mutant- then you obviously haven't been paying attention."

"There isn't anything to pay attention to!" She argued with a huff, "All you do is sit around and go 'herp derp I don't understand the woman species.'"

I laughed, god she was killing me. Then, with a breath, I asked because I was truly curious, "So you honestly never notice the times I'm looking at you like I'm a starved wolf?"

She blinked at the question. Then, she shook her head in a confuse sort of way, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I chuckled, rolling to my back on the couch so I could gaze at the ceiling, "If I'm staring at you Ino, then obviously I realize you- and your amazing little body that you seem to show off every chance you get- are very much from the woman species, proving the point that you aren't an asexual mutant to me."

"So all you care for is looks?"

Oh god, did I dig myself this hole or did I just slip into it? Blinking, I turned my head to see Ino waiting expectedly. With a sigh, I pressed, "Of course not. Your amazing smile made me realize how gorgeous you were, but it was the way you pathetically attempted to wipe me off with napkins that forced me to ask you if you wanted a ride to work."

Actually, thinking about Ino's hectic face back then now made me laugh. When I started to gasp for air, Ino complained, "Shut up, I was really worried about you."

"And then!" I gasped, dying as I thought about how funny the whole situation was, "And then you shoved the napkins in my hands because you didn't know what to do! Haha! Holy shit, Ino that is hilarious."

"Stop laughing at me," She whined.

I rolled over to watch her and the way her pout tugged at her lips. With a small smile, I settled down while saying in a soft tone, "And ever since then, I've been at your hip. And even though we are best friends, I stare at the way you twitch your hips when you leave; I smile at the way you get childish for candy; And I love the way your eye changes colors and features when you are angry, upset, sad, mad."

Ino looked away from me for a moment, obviously embarrassed. With another smile, I chuckled and concluded, "So you are not an asexual mutant, dummy."

It was quiet for a moment as I laid there, eyes closed, with the room twirling around me. I was relaxed and probably already ready for sleep until Ino asked, "Want to watch a scary movie?"

I popped my eyes opened and nodded, "Duh! Hurry hurry, put one on!"

She giggled at my behavior and moved to get Netflix playing on her Wii system. As she did, I watched her carefully. My eyes slid up her legs, like they always did. I watched as her hips move and then I started staring at her ass as she bent down to turn on the system.

Ah, the one thing about beer- or beer associated treats- was the fact that it brought the starved wolf out a bit more. I couldn't help but want to stand up and walk right behind Ino, pressing her figured back into me while I made up some excuse while I was there.

I shut my eyes, attempting to get a hold of myself. Seconds later, Ino poked my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw the way her lips curved in a sexy little smile. With a whisper, she bent down and asked, "Will you sit on the floor with me?"

I nodded, not saying a word because I was worried of what I would possibly blurt out. I'm sure I already said a couple of things that I shouldn't have tonight, but it was hard to contain something from someone you were so comfortable with.

Shifting, I managed to sit down on the floor with my back against the couch. Then, just as I expected, Ino made her way to carefully sit between my legs. She settled in, pressing back against me carefully. With a set of my jaw I tried to keep completely still. Just as I thought she was done moving, she leaned all the way back against my chest, grabbing my arms and wrapping it around her before completely being done.

God. I couldn't take this, not tonight. I don't know when I decided that I was losing some sort of control I managed to have for about two years now, but tonight wasn't something I could handle lightly. If I was going to make it through, it would be struggling and will take a lot of work.

I sat like that for a while, holding her as we watched the movie. It was pretty good and I managed to settle down when Ino had managed to keep still. In the middle of the peace, though, she shifted uncomfortably before mumbling, "I'm hot."

I blinked, then after a moment my obvious reply was, "Well, take off your hoody."

She lifted from my chest and I broke apart my arms from her. Still sitting in front of me, she grabbed the bottom of her hoody and pulled it all the way up with the stretch of her arms. The hoody came clean off, but now Ino sat in front of me with only a sports bra.

"Seriously now," I mumbled as she shifted to lean back against me.

"What?" She asked innocently, pressing her back against my chest before searching for my arms again.

"The fact that you don't have a shirt on," I replied, allowing her to tug my arms back around her.

"Oh, I can put a shirt on if being around a girl makes you sooooo uncomfortable," Ino mocked back with a mumble, "Those words sound familiar?"

I rolled my eyes, "Woman don't you go teasing me. You were totally uncomfortable back then."

"And you aren't now?" She asked, settling back into her spot.

"More like I'm trying to find a bone," I murmured under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She teased, still looking ahead.

I cleared my throat, "Nothing, stupid. Just watch the move."

The hour and a half I sat there with Ino half-naked in my arms couldn't be described as an enjoyable experience. Actually it was torture for the mind, body, and soul, but the unknown higher power that was pulling the strings on this twisted night could possibly argue that it was only making me stronger. If I made it through this night, I could handle ANYTHING.

When the movie finally went off, credits rolling, Ino sat up and stretched, giving me a nice view of her back and curves. She yawned before looking back at me with a smile, "K, I don't know about you, but I'm totally not cleaning that up right now."

I blinked, looking over to the pile of crap that was on top of the table. Looking back at Ino, I replied, "And I don't know what you are implying, but I am not either."

She laughed as she stood up from between my legs, stretching her legs and toes before moving and grabbing her hoodie from the ground. Holding it in her hands she grabbed the Wii remote and turned off the system, leaving us in half-light with the TV on its black screen.

Shuffling about, she picked up her phone and then used it as light to find the remote. I searched as well and eventually spotted it. Tossing it to her, she caught it, turned off the TV, and looked at me, "Are you sleepy at all?"

I try to hold in a yawn as I answered, "I could do with some Zzz's at the moment."

"You are staying, right?" She asked, as if to make sure.

I smiled and nodded, standing up from my spot, "Of course I am. Where will I go drunk out of my mind?"

She ignored me as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk down the hall. I followed, attempting to focus more on walking than on staring at Ino's ass. I managed not to stumble, but I didn't manage to keep my eyes away from Ino's ass.

Her hips twitched in the sexiest way when she walked. It was hard not to notice because she swayed with such grace it was hypnotizing. But my second long eye candy moment was over, because we reached her bedroom.

I went straight to the bed and sat at the edge, watching as she walked about, tossing her hoody near her closet door. She bent down to open a dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts and a worn out shirt. Then, straightening out, she tossed them in my face. I was too out of it to react fast enough. So the clothes literally hit my face and fell to my lap.

She laughed as I gave her a small little glare. Then, with a sigh, I gathered up the strength to take off my shirt and jeans to put on the pj's Ino gave me. I stood there, bra and panties, as I took my time putting on my shorts. When I got it on, I sighed and glanced over at Ino.

She heard my huff and met my eyes with a curious eyebrow raised, she asked, "What is it?"

"I don't want to sleep with a shirt on tonight," I admitted. When she shrugged and turned back around, I looked at the shirt and tossed it away. Fuck that shirt, I'm totally feeling a night with just my bra. I'd prefer that off too, but that was just a bit too much.

When I was done I sat on the edge of her bed while waiting on Ino to get ready. She took her time putting on a tank top. For a moment, she contemplated on taking off her bra, but in the end decided not to and turned back to me.

I gave her sleepy little smile. With a smile in return she walked towards the door, closed it, and turned off the light.

We were quiet as we climbed into bed, creaks wheezing into the silence. Ino had taken the time to open up a window before getting in, saying something like she liked the feel of the night air breezing in. When we finally settled, me on my back and her on her side, we laid there without a word.

I closed my eyes, drifting into the silence. But before I could fall asleep I heard Ino say softly, "Did you cancel plans with Tenten for tonight to happen?"

Nodding, I answered in a quiet sort of way, "Yeah, actually I did."

"How did she take it?" she asked curiously.

"Not very well of course," I replied with a small sigh before shifting to my side to watch Ino lay there, "Oh well. She will just have to deal with it tonight."

"Mmm," Ino hummed in reply before falling silent again.

I was about to drift off all over again, but again I was interrupted by Ino's soft voice, "Have you guys… did it yet?"

My eyes shifted open as I watched Ino fidget with her fingers. With a slow breath, I replied, "No. We haven't. Just never the right moment."

"Oh," she said, then after a couple of second she spoke another question, "Is it different? Being with a girl instead of a guy?"

She was so full of questions tonight. Realizing I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, I sat up in the bed to keep me awake. Running my hands through my hair, I mumbled, "Nope, not really."

"Seriously?" Her tone sounded surprised.

I glanced back at her and gave a small smile before answering, "Yes, Ino, believe it or not it isn't so different."

I watched her fall back to fidgeting with her fingers before squeaking out, "Even sex?"

She was being so incredibly cute. Smiling, I shifted so I could sit and look at her without having to turn around. When I was finally settled, I pressed quietly, "Yes, even the sex. Actually, some would argue that girls make way better lovers."

Her blue eyes practically glowed in the dark as they slid to me, "Why would they argue that?"

I chuckled before poking her side, amused, "Because Ino, in some ways, we are."

She smiled slightly at the poke, and I was glad that she was easing up and not looking so nervous. When her fingers finally settled, I yawned as she asked quietly, "Can you tell me how?"

I watched the way she looked at me, waiting for me to answer. Her eyes were steady, patiently trying to catch any reaction. With a small smile slipping my lips, I mumbled, "You know what; I could do a step better. Let your best friend _show _you how woman are better, the same, and probably worse than guys in some ways."

The suggestion startled her. Her eyes shifted and avoided mine as I laughed, enjoying the fact that I could tease her after so many months of her teasing me. Then, just to assure that she wouldn't pass out from total embarrassment, I said, "Don't worry Ino, I won't do anything bad, I'm just going to show you."

I watched her play with her fingers for a moment before mumbling, "Ok…"

Chuckling again, I moved the covers off of her. She watched me do so tensely, but I kept her eyes so she knew she could trust me. When the covers weren't in the way, I carefully climbed on top of her. I didn't lay on her, more like stood on all fours as I hovered above her. One knee dipped between her legs awhile the other rested on the left side of her thigh. My hands were on either side of her head as I looked down at her, hair tumbling down my shoulder.

She looked up at me, not saying a word. I could tell she was extremely anxious, so I gave her a soft comforting smile. Then, whispering, I assured, "Don't worry Ino. Nothing bad is going to happen; this is just a better way to show you."

A bang shifted to her eye as she nodded. Shifting, I moved my hand and brushed it to the side, smiling again before mumbling, "Well, depending on the girl and what position you are in the relationship- which honestly varies so don't take any of this to heart- but I think in a situation of me and you, I would be Kiba and you would simply be you."

She watched me steadily as she listened. With another small smile, I pressed, "If it were a situation of us both, I would be taking the head role. I would be the one attempting get you, well, turned on."

Her blue eyes shifted to the side as she mumbled, "Kiba tries to do that when he tries to have sex with me."

That was a stab to my heart. With a shaky smile, I replied, "Well, it would seem Kiba is doing something right. How off the wall is that?"

"It never works though… He rushes and well yeah I just end up stopping him."

HA! Score one for me.

Trying not to look too happy about the situation, I continued, "Well, if it was me Ino, I'd work until I MADE you turned on, no matter how long it took. That is, of course, unless you honestly stopped me and said 'yo, it just isn't happening bruh.'"

She smiled and giggled slightly at the slang I used. Smiling as well, I finished, "So, as a point for me and all woman, I would have to say that we are just a bit more patient than guys."

Ino nodded, most likely agreeing. So, I moved on, "Now, I would take my time. If I had you for a while, I would know your weak points. But since I don't, I'm just going to guess." With a quick confirmation from her, which was a head nod, I shifted to allow my finger to come up to her neck.

Gently, I used my pointer finger to lightly press a spot on Ino's neck as I mumbled down at her, "I would guess nipping here would make you shiver."

She held still as my finger was against her, not giving me a yes or no. It didn't matter; I was doing an examination of my own. Watching for any reaction that she would possibly let slip. Grazing my finger upwards, I poked at a spot right below her earlobe, "I would guess sucking here would make your breath hitch." I noticed the way she shifted under me as I touched the spot. I smiled before continuing.

Dragging my finger down to her shoulder, I danced it further and stopped at her collarbone. I watched as my finger moved, murmuring quietly, "I would guess biting here would make you squirm away."

I was growing more and more lost as I kept up my guessing, running my finger down the middle of her bra as I mumbled, "We aren't going to state the obvious about those."

She shifted as I tip of my digit ran down her chest and to her rips. Lightly twirling my finger against her shirt covered ribs and stomach, I admitted quietly, "It wouldn't matter where your weak point was down at your belly, because I would spend my time kissing, nipping, and sucking every inch of it before I would go any further."

Then, with my eyes flicking up to hers, I added, "Even if you begged."

She bit her lip, trying to keep from squirming away from my tickling finger as I toyed with her skin. Giving her a smile, I dragged my finger further down to her thighs, this time running my palm flat against it as I spoke, watching the way my hand moved, "I would then nip or lick at these; nipping if I was frustrated with you; licking if I wanted to tease you until you were begging for me."

Ino grew tense at the contact, surprised I was so close to a completely _other_ sensitive area. Smiling, I moved my hand back to be propped against the bed as I looked down at Ino, "Those would be my guesses. Now, if I did all of this and I still couldn't manage you to want me enough, I would try a whole different route."

She waited as I carefully pointed out, "That might be another point for women: We are persistent, in a good sort of way. Instead of persisting to stick something in just so we can please ourselves, we aim to please our partner."

Then, I shifted and grabbed her wrist, moving it slowly above her head as I stared into her eyes the whole time. Once one was above her head, I moved to grab the other and overlapped them so I was able to hold them both with one hand. Giving Ino a small smirk, I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I would then attempt to seduce you by whispering things in your ear; anything you would like to hear; anything that would force you to take me seriously."

My breath at her ear caused her to shiver. I felt it as my cheek was lightly pressed against hers. Nuzzling a bit, I nipped at the earlobe gently, tugging on slightly, "And I would hope that would be enough, because even if I'm aiming to please it's always a downer when most of my tactics fail."

Finally, her breath hitched. I could hear that soft sound right in my ear. Smiling, I let go of her ear and mumbled, "Now, if it didn't. If you needed more from me, if you need me to try harder, I would start grinding you."

With that, I shifted my knee and pressed it completely against Ino. The warmth there was amazing, and I tried not to move it against her because I felt like now I was crossing some sort of line. So, instead I kept my pressure there, murmuring into her ear, "And this would be the part where you are either saying nope it isn't happening or begging me to do something, anything."

With that, I pulled away to look down at Ino. I took in how her tossed hair seemed to tangle as she squirmed throughout the whole presentation. I also noted how flushed she looked with her eyes shut and how her lips were partly open as she took in breaths.

When she finally fluttered her blue eyes to mine, they were crisp and piercing through the dark. Still panting with her hands above her head, my hand still holding it there, she mumbled, "I'm hot."

A pulse ran through me as I gave her a small smile, mumbling, "Do you mean physically? Because you are. Or do you mean body temperature wise? Did I manage to get you bothered?"

"Body temperature wise," She murmured back. Then, before I could do any quirky reply, she shifted her hands away from mine and moved them to the end of her of her tank. Tugging it up, she stretched her arms and pulled it over her head, tossing it away.

I swallowed, looking down at her half naked chest. Her skin was perfect and smooth, so amazing. As I stared, Ino watched me, laying there with this sexy little hot and heavy look to her. Then, she mumbled, "Are there any other points to women than men?"

I set my jaw, glancing back at her blue eyes. With a short nod, I replied, "Would you like me to point them out?"

She nodded, and it was all I needed to lean back down, this time pressing my body against hers carefully. Going back to her neck, I nipped at the skin right below her ear before mumbling, "During actual sex, we work until you manage to get off. Unlike a guy who is spent then dry for the next 30 minutes, leaving you in the dust, we work our mouth and tongue until our jaw locks up."

Nuzzling into her neck to keep my tongue away from making contact against her skin, I ran my lips against her cheek and pressed, "And even then, Ino, we are working our fingers until you either break them or cum."

She breathed heavily against my ear, causing me to shiver and shift. The movement accidently pressed my knee back against her. With a whimper, Ino's hand came up to my back and her nails twitched into my skin for a moment. Being careful not to move, I breathed out, "And as soon as our jaw feels better, we are moving our mouth back to you to help you cum. Our whole job, our whole world, is you at that moment. I want you to enjoy it. I want you to cum."

I was slipping, because even I noticed the word mix up in my last two sentences. I took a breath, blinking, trying to gain back some sanity. But just then, I felt Ino move her against me, pressing into my knee as she panted lightly.

I swallowed and laid there, letting her slowly get into her own rhythm. I couldn't stop her, not when she was like this. I knew the only thing I could do was lie here and let her finish herself off.

When she hit a certain spot against me, a whine slipped her lips and her nails dug deeper into my skin. Wincing in pain, I shifted and nuzzled into her neck, mumbling softly, "Be careful."

She shivered at the sound of my voice, but refused to let up her nails. Instead, the harder and faster she moved, the more they would dig and even drag across my skin.

I shivered as her lips touched my exposed jaw, biting down gently as she panted into my skin. Her hips started to circle, twirling as she grinded more against me. When that wasn't satisfying enough, I felt her start to move her whole body underneath me, trying to keep her pleasure.

But even that wasn't enough. Every new thing brought a new found pleasure for her, but it would quickly fall off and not be sufficient. She needed more, I knew that, but I couldn't give her any more. I couldn't. I knew that also.

I think she knew too, because she whined into my ear desperately. Setting my jaw, I heard her whimper out, "Sakura."

I shut my eyes tightly, listening to the way she whined when I ignored her. My mind, my body, couldn't take this torture. I wanted to please her, to have her scream with pleasure, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that anything other than this would be crossing a line.

So I struggled, I struggled to simply lie here as she worked herself on my knee. When another whine left her lips and she was breaking skin at my back, I hissed and nudged her cheek, moving my lips to ear as I sucked on it lightly before mumbling, "What are you waiting for Ino…"

She arched her back and pressed against my chest, letting out a low moan as I spoke to her. Taking the hint, I tugged at her ear and whispered, "I'm waiting for you to finish."

I was driving her crazy. She started to move faster and harder under me, her nails scratching all the way down my back. Wincing in pain, I bit my cheek from not groaning at the stinging. Instead, I turned back to her ear and murmured, "You can put your hand down there if you want."

I don't know if she was thinking about that as well and just didn't want to move her hand in fear of breaking whatever trance we were in, but me suggesting it was like granting her permission. Without missing a beat, she moved one of her hands from my back and wiggled it between us until she was pushing her hand into her shorts.

I eased back my knee to give her room. She moved her hand from my back to my neck, gripping it tightly as she pulled me against her. I laid as much as I could without putting my full weight on her. And I continued to lie there while she toyed with herself.

Instantly her sounds became more desperate and needing. She panted without any thoughts of how loud she was being, even arched and moaned a bit louder as she continued to work herself the correct way. The hand at my neck pulled me closer, and as she groaned out, "Sakura."

I nuzzled into her cheek and nipped at her ear before murmuring, "I'm right here. I'm waiting to hear you."

She moaned and dug her nails into my skin before running her hand up and into my hair. As her whole body shivered, she whimpered out, "I am so close."

I groaned out and tugged at her ear with my teeth, grabbing her waist as I dug my fingers against her skin, attempting to control myself as I mumbled, "I want you to scream my name when you do."

She nodded against my cheek, gripping a hand full of my hair as she panted heavily, slowly reaching her limit. She moved her hand faster as I lay on top of her, moving to suck on her neck. A whine slipped her lips when I bit at her skin too hard. Licking at the spot I hurt, I said softly, "I want to hear you call out my name again."

"Sakura," She whined out, the hitching in her voice growing more squeaky with each second passing.

"Louder," I ordered, sucking her neck as I listened to her.

"Sakura," She moaned out, gripping my hair tighter.

"Scream it, Ino," I demanded, biting at her skin hard as I waited for her to finally reach her limit.

"Sakura!"

Her moan was loud and piercing as she finally came, pulling me close into her as she panted my name repeatedly under her breath, attempting to calm down as her body jumped and shivered. I kept against her, feeling as she ran through the motions of coming back down from climax.

It didn't take long until her hands loosened its grip on my hair. As her fingers slowly untangled from my locks and carefully fell to my shoulder, I let go of her skin and for a moment hoped I didn't leave any sort of mark on her.

Her panting slowly calmed down, and after several minutes, she was breathing normally. Then, and only then, did she completely slide her hand off of me, and shifted to move her hands from inside of her shorts. With a hard swallow, I pulled away to look at her.

But her head was turned and looking at the wall. Heart hammering in my chest, I shakily mover my hands from the side of her and rolled onto the bed, sitting up and staring at the wall. When neither of us spoke for several seconds, I climbed from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Running water on my face, I stared at the sink and watched the liquid tumble down the drain. And with a sick sense of dread, I wondered if I had made a mistake and Ino was now officially drawing the line. My fist shook as my body shivered, feeling completely scared and weak.

Slowly, I pressed my back against the wall and slid to the floor, hands still shaking as I tried to remain calm. But I couldn't, I couldn't because I was so terrified that I took it too far this time, that I ruined everything me and Ino ever had for the past two years.

I sat there for I don't know how long, water still running and hands trembling. I was so stupid. So stupid. And I kept thinking of the way Ino didn't look at me afterwards, how she was staring at the wall instead of in my eyes.

So stupid. So stupid.

Minutes tumbled on until the door creaked open. I didn't look up because I knew who it was, so simply sat there attempting to get my hands to stop shaking. As I continued to try, the water stopped. Then, I watched as feet carefully stepped between my legs. Shortly after, knees carefully fell to the floor.

A hand was at my chin and cheek seconds later, and against my will, they were pulling my face to look up. When my eyes finally met Ino's I searched hers as my body shook. Her crisp blue eyes held mine, and a small smile slipped her lips. She then moved to gather me in her arms, pressing me against her chest as she held me. After a moment, I clung to her, still quaking as I attempted to get as close to her as possible.

Maybe I hadn't fucked everything up. Maybe we were still ok. The way she shushed and soothed me as I continued tremble made me think so. The way she hummed softly as I clung closer made me hope so.

* * *

(1) -This is a shout out to the reviewer ThePanicHour. They review by using a news voice and it makes me laugh and smile every time. You guys should honestly tone in, most of the reviews by them are accurate. LOL

(2)- Ok let's just stop for a second and ADMIRE the way Sakura is finally starting to make sense of it all. AND THEN, let's fangirl over the freaking speech she just made! *Claps* Well said, so well said. Even if you are butt hurt and in the dust Sakura, at least you will be happy over the fact that you made her smile. I MEAN COME ON! That is just. Too good. Sorry just after I wrote that I fangirl'd for Sakura myself.

**Like I said, I'm completely dead from writing this. I was up all night writing it THEN I took the extra 30 minutes to edit it instead of waiting until the morning. Why? BECAUSE I'm either addicted to this story or to the fans that keep me going. I honestly do love you.**

**I'm sorry I'm making up for cliffhangers with another cliff hanger, lol, but we just have to come to the conclusion that cliffhangers is just how I write. I don't do it to keep you interested or have you stuck at the edge of your seat. It honestly is just how I end up ending a chapter.**

**I really hope you liked this guys. Because I worked the hardest on this one. Well kinda, it just took so long to finish. I'm off to go roll over and die for 12 hours. Review it so I can wake up to awesome fans stroking my ego. **

**Aw man, I'm either seeing spots or there is a fucking bug in here. Either way I'm out.**

**Shy loves you all very much, out.**


	26. The Morning

**A/N - **Yo. I feel so much better with sleep in my system. I decided to release this now before I go to the gym. Yea yea yea, you guys are going to be pissed. But, you know, the next chapters are just going to be-

Oh jeeze just read it then I'll tell you at the end! Lol Enjoy

**DISCLAIMER -I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Songs used for this chapter - _The weeknd (The Morning) & Dubstep - Koda & Dabin - The Take Down

"_Sakura," Ino called softly, but I ignored her as I buried my face more into her stomach. My body shook as I held her, jaw rigid as I attempted to get a hold of myself. We had been like that on the bathroom floor for a long time; her on her knees, holding me, and me clinging to her, shaking._

"_Sakura…" She called again quietly, running her hand through my hair as she leaned down to envelope me completely, dragging her fingers through before gently scratching my scalp, "Why are you shaking? What is wrong?"_

_I squeezed her more, too afraid to answer her question._

x

I woke up with a throbbing headache and a desert dry throat. Swallowing at nothing, I opened my eyes to the burning sunlight. Vision blurring, I blinked, bringing my hands to my eyes as I rubbed them gently. Crumbs dusted and rubbed across my fingertips, and with a frown, I realized they could only be from dried up tears.

Turning my head, I took in my surroundings. I was in the bed, alone, with the sheets embracing me at all ends. The sunlight continued to come in in rays, which allowed me to see the specks of dust dancing above me. With another blink, I attempted to sit up.

Again I noticed I was completely alone. It was so quiet that the silence was bounding at my ears, or maybe that was the killer headache. I swallowed again, and realized how disgusting the inside of my mouth tasted. With a secure hand to my head, attempting not to allow it to move too much because the room still seemed to twirl in the most sickening away, I shifted and swung my legs from the bed.

Standing up, I wobbled to the bathroom. Then, running the water, I leaned against the sink and attempted to gather myself. When I was able to stand without my hands holding onto something, I cupped my fingers under allowed water to fill up my palms before splashing some on my face.

That was so much better. I did that a couple more times before I took the water and started to take huge gulps. I didn't care if it was from the sink, I needed some type of liquid before I passed out at the spot. When I was satisfied, I clumsily slapped the nob to stop the running and wobbled back to the room.

Again, I took in how completely and totally alone I was. Frowning, I moved to the door and walked out.

Walking down the hall seemed like the hardest part. I think about twice I ended up just leaning against the wall and just standing there. Eventually, though, I reached the rest of the apartment with the sound of music playing and someone rampaging in the kitchen.

I swallowed, carefully moving towards the door way. When I reached the area, I saw blond hair swing from side to side as a happy hum circled around me. She wiggled a bit as she flipped whatever was in the pan, even twirled as she moved towards the other pan.

The moment she twirled is when she noticed my pathetic stature.

I was leaning heavily against the doorway, one arm across my stomach as the other was used to make sure I wouldn't fall. The moment her eyes met mine, she froze. As she stared, I grew uncomfortable and turned around, moving towards the living room.

She didn't bother stopping me, which made me anxious. I only felt that way for a moment though, because as soon as I managed to lie down on the couch, I curled in a ball and stayed there. I held on to my stomach as my head throbbed, causing me to curl even more.

My mind and the room were twirling around me, so I didn't know how long I was lying there like that. All I know was that I was staring ahead, too sick to close my eyes because it would make me feel worse. I'm sure I looked dead and pathetic, but I just wanted to get better as soon as I could so I kept perfectly still.

Time just danced by, and I hadn't moved an inch from the moment I touched down on the couch. In the middle of me being a statue, I saw legs pass by. I blinked, my headache not allowing me to shift to see what Ino was up to. So instead I stared again as she placed down a plate right on the floor in front of me. A second later, a second plate with food was set on the table.

She left again before coming back with two cups of orange juice. When she placed them down on the table, I took in what she had cooked. There was French toast, hash browns, home fries, and a small thing of eggs. I blinked and saw all the starchy materials. With a small twinge of gratitude, I realized she cooked all of this just for the hangover she knew I would have.

I wanted to move- to get up and say my thanks and inhale it all just to show how thankful I was, but I was too sick to move. So, I continued to lay there, hoping she understood this wasn't by choice.

She just might have already known I wasn't going to move any time soon, because I watched her legs disappear as she climbed to on the couch. Then, gently, she lifted my head to lie on her lap. I allowed her to do so, getting comfortable in position. Then with a glance up towards her, I saw her smile and felt as she carefully played with my hair.

We didn't say a word. I laid on her like that as she continued to nurture me back to health. She hadn't started eating either; I guessed she was waiting for me. I wanted to rush it; I tried a couple of times to sit up so I didn't have her starving just because of me being foolish- but every single time she would gently push my chest back down and told me to stop.

Images of last night toyed with my mind. Every moan, whimper, and whine was burned into my memory. The sounds were taunting me, poking at me as I cringed and shook at every recollection that played like a home movie.

All over again, I became scared. All over again, I started to tremble. She ran her hand down my shoulder and arm as she mumbled, "Why are you shaking, Sakura…"

I quaked as I shut my eyes, not knowing how to answer. Instead, I just laid there, listening as she asked me quiet.

"What are you scared of…"

Because there was a line Ino. There was a line and with every step I was tempted to cross it. The closer I moved towards it, the more I worry. How many times, Ino? How many times are you willing to forgive my mistakes, like last night? I need to know, I do. Because if I am to stay away from that line- from stepping over that carefully drawn line- I have to use fear as a motive.

And the fear of losing you trumped the feelings that were pounding to at me, trying so hard to get out.

* * *

**As I said, the chapters from here are going to be... distraught. She's obviously dealing with some things right now.**

**Hopped you liked it, thanks for everyone who reviewed and LOVED the last chapter. I'm happy I was able to get you guys all excited for what is to come. Oh, and for the people who are just joining this crazy series. Welcome! I wiggle at the fact that you guys have sat there and read 24/25/26 chapters in one sitting.**

**It makes me fangirl.**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	27. Maybe this is better

**A/N- **Getting all the shorts away so when you guys are actually paying attention to this story and it ISN'T the weekend, we will be back to the good bits!

Thunderstorm = perfect time for writing. And I'll be writing all night! x)

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I was starting to notice the pattern. I was noticing how Ino and I just automatically accommodated each other's needs. It was like we knew- past the smiles and laughs- there was an iffy part of our selves that squirmed for everything to be simple, just how it used to be. But it was either one or the other, never both of us at the same time.

This time it was me.

So as I wished deep down that everything would fall back into place, Ino accommodated. As I laughed and brushed everything off like that night never happened, Ino allowed me to. Her smiles were gentle, her laughs were soft, and her eyes were understanding. She knew- she knew that I needed my time to figure out whatever I needed to figure out, and she let me have it.

I was confused and unable to think what I truly needed to think about because Ino's presents always melted everything away. When her blue eyes would fall to mine, I floated into them. With a dull ache in my chest, I drifted into space. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to sit here and figure out what exactly was going on with me, because I knew the answer would hurt.

And I was tired of hurting.

I always tried to brush it off, and sometimes I truly was happy, but the situation with Ino and I was building up to something I could no longer ignore. It was back- the stress, the hurt, the frustration was all back. I realized that even though we were able to be best friends and enjoy each other's company everyday on the ride to work- in the end I didn't have her.

She wasn't mine.

That night, I kept myself from touching her more than I did. I was able to hold a grip onto the one slice of sanity I had left- keeping me from snatching her and MAKING her mine. I knew- I simply just KNEW- if I had given in, I would be trapped in that girl forever, and I wasn't ready for that.

I wasn't ready to give this girl my whole fucking heart because I knew I wouldn't get her's in return.

No matter what we did on our nights together, no matter how much we laughed, cried, clung to each other, we never BELONGED to each other. Because Ino was owned by Kiba, and as long as that was happening I was owned by Tenten-

Another problem of its own.

She was getting worse. She was demanding things of me I slowly couldn't deliver without dropping Ino completely. The more I gave in to her small tugs, the more I left Ino in the dust. So the nights I would spend eating dinner with Tenten, chewing on the food that had no taste to it because I was numb to everything around me, I realized that maybe this would be better.

Maybe letting Tenten take me away was better than sitting here and hoping for a girl that would never be mine.

And I kept telling myself that so I didn't end up crying like the weak person I was slowly becoming. I kept repeating to myself that while it would hurt losing Ino as I just fell into Tenten, it would hurt way worse losing Ino completely over a silly crush I couldn't push away.

At least if I was with Tenten, I could still be her friend- at least I was able to see her once and awhile and fall back into the friendship we once had. It was so much better than her rejecting me and suddenly staying away from me over dumb- stupid- childish little feelings I couldn't seem to shake.

I wished they would go away.

"Sakura?" Tenten called softly. I blinked, looking up from my plate. When she watched me silently, I gave her a small smile. Looking unconvinced by the front I was trying so hard to put up, she pressed, "You aren't eating… are you ok?"

I looked down at my plate, seeing that she was right and I hardly touched my food. Taking a scoop of peas and chewing, I mumbled, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, was just thinking of something."

* * *

**Feelings feelings feelings, blah blah blah, where is the good stuff?! I know, I'm working on it. **

**Baboom boom. Tornadoes. Ninjas. And Spaceman. Oh, she knows who she is. I'm just seeing if she is paying attention. **

**Back to writing some powerful stuff!**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	28. Glass Veil

**A/N –** It would seem I fell asleep during my thunderstorm. Soooo bummed about it. I was like, "Oooh finally some rain! I'm going to write and watch the lightening and-"

NOPE KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT.

Oh body, why can't you just let me have ONE thing! So selfish with your requirements of sleep and nutrition. GAWD rude as fuck.

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - _Koda - Glass Veil (CoMa Remix).

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. It was a Saturday afternoon and I was attempting to be lazy, too bad life had other plans for me. Slapping the device with a groan of frustration, I answered with a sleepy murmur, "Hello?"

"We are hanging out today," It was Ino, and she was informing me, not bothering asking if I'm free. Shifting at the sound of her voice, I gave out a puff of breath and said, "I can't, me and Tenten are supposed be going out to dinner and whatever."

"Cancel it." She replied simply.

With a small frown, I opened my eyes to try to wake up fully. With my vision blurring, I yawned and sighed out, "I can't, we are supposed to be having dinner. We've planned it for a week."

"Oh you don't say?" She mocked in a nonfriendly sort of way, "I bet it was stressful trying to find time to plan a date since you hardly hang out with her and everything, right?"

A deep frown tugged at my lips. Sitting up, I mumbled, "Ok, I get what you are saying, but it doesn't change the fact that we have plans."

"Fine, Sakura," She snapped, obviously annoyed, "Then I will force you to cancel it."

My eyebrows scrunched together as I started slowly, "What are you…"

Aw fuck. She had those-

"Remember those three things you had to do no matter what just because you wanted to hang out _that night,_" She asked, and I could almost see the smug little look on her face, "Well I am calling one of those in."

I sighed. With a hand through my hair, I looked at the time. It was still pretty early, early enough to call off the date without it being at the last minute. God, I should have never agreed to that promise. With another breath, I mumbled, "Alright. You got it."

"Great, see you in 30 minutes," And with that she hung up.

Fuck… was she always a bitch or am I just noticing?

With a small tug on my lips, I brushed off what I was thinking. It wasn't right for me to call her a bitch just because she wanted to hang out. In truth, I had hardly hung out with her for the past weeks. I can only imagine how annoyed she was growing with me.

Swinging my legs over the bed, I padded my way to the bathroom. With the run of water I washed off my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done I made my back to my room, went to my mp3 player, turned on my speakers, and played a song that just portrayed my mood perfectly.

I took my time getting ready, because I knew that eventually I would have to call Tenten to tell her I wouldn't be going on our date. And, well it was something I didn't want to go through because I was so tired of fighting with her. When it was good it was great, it was like I was in heaven; But when it got sour, it was terrible and left us both feeling some sort of way.

I put on my jeans as I hummed to the gentle sad tone, dreading tonight and the phone call. Putting on my bra and some deodorant, I tugged on my shirt and nodded to the music. With a sad sway, I sprayed some Axe body spray on before I tossed it back on the dresser, not caring that it tumbled and knocked down everything that was sitting there.

Running a hand through my hair, I continued to hum. Then with the work of my thumb, I called Tenten and prepared for the train wreck that was coming.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey," I mumbled, staring at myself in the mirror as I sighed and spoke, "I can't make dinner tonight."

"What?" she asked, surprised, "Why not?"

Without a blink of an eye or a second thought, I replied, "Because Ino came up with plans."

"What?" She breathed in disbelief, "So you are cancelling plans just to go hang out with her?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, glancing down at my hands as I waited for her to blow up.

"What the hell Sakura," She didn't shout, but I could tell she was furious, "That isn't ok."

"It doesn't matter." I snapped back softly.

She paused, caught off guard by my reply. Then, with a couple of seconds of silence, she started quietly, "Are you alright?"

I blinked at the question, a bit surprised. With a small frown I replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Because…" She started, but slowly fell off. With another moment of silence, she sighed and said, "Because recently you've been really distant and out of it, more than before. And, well now you are just cancelling a plan and tell me flat out that you are doing it for Ino… And…. Just a moment ago, the snapping. I… I just know that isn't like you so I'm asking, are you ok?"

I set my jaw, glaring at my hands as murmured, "I'm fine. I have to go, bye."

With that, I hung up. Then, making an executive decision, I tossed my phone on the bed and left it there as I walked out of the room. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I was out of it. This wasn't me; this isn't how I usually acted. Whatever it was, it was taking over slowly, because I was starting not to give a fuck.

About anything.

I thought about grabbing my phone again before leaving my apartment, but when I thought of Tenten possibly calling me back, asking me with a worried tone what was wrong, I just suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of fuck it all.

I didn't want to deal with her, not tonight, not until I was able to get a hold of myself. So, I left the cell phone there and went to Ino's.

The drive there was always a short one. I hummed the all the way there, but it wasn't a happy tone. It was the same sad melody that I had played at home. It danced in my mind in a taunting, poking type of way. With its sad little tune, I fell into a certain type of state: I was slowly becoming numb, as I have been for a while.

There wasn't much of a wait when I knocked on the door. Ino seemed to be waiting on me, because the door swung open only seconds after my careful thumping. She didn't greet me with a smile, or a happy little wave, and I think that was because she noticed my mood. With small frown, she simply stepped aside and let me in.

I walked towards the living room, not expecting much but to watch some TV with Ino all day. That was until I saw a spread out of beer and liquor. With a confused little scrunch of my eyebrows, I glanced back at Ino who was standing behind me, watching my reaction with a cross of her arms.

She didn't say anything, so I knew I had to ask. Slowly, I started, "What is all this?"

"We are drinking tonight." She replied simply, surveying me carefully.

I shook my head slowly, "No. No we aren't. I mean you can, but I'm not."

"Why not?" Her challenge was obvious but her voice was soft.

Swallowing, I glared lightly and stated, "Because I'm not in a drinking mood."

"Liar," replying simply as she took a step towards me, "So go ahead and try to answer that question again."

I set my jaw, growing annoyed as I snapped, "I'm not in a playing mood either, Ino."

"And who said you were?" She snapped back with a glare, "This isn't me playing a game with you, Sakura, this is me being a best friend."

"How?" I asked, turning around completely and throwing my hands up in the air as I glared back at her, "How is this being a friend? You just made me cancel a date with Tenten so you can force me to drink when I'm obviously not up to it? Shitty ass friend if you ask me."

She didn't blink to my insult or the raise of my voice, no matter how slight it was. Instead, she steadily watched me as she waited. When she was sure I was finished, she spoke slowly, "Remember when I was telling you that girls have this thing where we just pick things out, read between the lines, take the signs that are given to them?"

I tore my gaze away from her and allowed it to fall on the wall, not answering.

"Well Sakura, as off the wall as this is going to sound, I am a girl and I'm pretty good at picking up on the signs," When I continued to refuse to look at her, she took a step towards me and said carefully, "I have noticed your behavior, I have noticed the way you fall out of it and get quiet. All the car rides, I don't care how hard you try, have been obviously distant and quiet. Sure you can laugh and smile in my face, but in the end I know you aren't alright."

I remained quiet. She continued to take steps towards me, right until she was a breath away. Then, with a poke at my chest, she mumbled, "And I know what caused it. I know when it all started, but I pretended not to notice for your sake. I refuse to look away while you hurt all by yourself, Sakura, not when you show signs of getting worse with no hopes of getting better without help."

I shook my head slowly, the hairs at the back of my neck rising. My heart thudded hard as I murmured, "I don't Ino- I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad," She whispered back, watching me with her blue eyes, "I'm done letting you do this all by yourself."

Swallowing, I took a step back, "I've got this, Ino. I just need a bit more time."

"I don't believe you," She answered, allowing me to take my space, "I don't believe you will fix yourself, so I'm here to fix you myself."

I set my jaw again as my teeth pressed against each other. With another shake of my head, I fisted my hands to try to remain steady. But I couldn't, I couldn't when she was doing this. The pathetic progress I made for the past days were tumbling down like a sand castle. It was hard to pretend my feelings weren't there when she was doing things like this.

"I'm leaving," I mumbled, moving to leave.

"No you aren't," She replied with a step in front of me, "And if you were, where would you go? To Tenten? Is she going to make you better in some way that I can't, Sakura?"

Squeezing my fist, I glared at her, "Stop attacking her for no reason."

"No reason?" She asked with a little shake of her head as she raised her eyebrows in a fake confused sort of way, "Because she hasn't given me a reason to be furious with her?"

"She hasn't," I snapped.

"She is the very reason you aren't here at my place every day- every other day- every other weekend- every other two weeks!" She shouted, moving in front of me again as I attempted to brush past her. I glared down at her as she continued to move in my way, but she only glared back, "Like she hasn't kept you all to herself like the selfish bitch she is."

"That's crossing the line, Ino." I warned with a furious look.

"She crosses the line every freaking day!" She said with a furious look back. Poking my chest, she continued, "She thinks it's ok to take you away like this, but it isn't. And even though I'm so angry with you, even though I want to yell and scream at you for allowing her to do that- for allowing her to keep tugging you away from me- I am angrier at her for doing this to you!"

I turned and walked away from her, knowing I needed my space in order to calm down. It didn't matter, because Ino continued to shout as I moved to the living room, "She is taking advantage of how nice you are! She is sitting there, tugging and tugging and tugging, knowing with each fucking pull you will fall back and go to her if she complains hard enough just to make her happy! And it makes me so upset, no matter how many times I try to be ok with it all. No matter how many times I smile in your face just to make it easier on you, it makes me so upset that she does this and no one says anything to her."

I sat down on the couch, fists shaking at my knees as I tried not to lose it completely.

"I sit here, Sakura- every day I sit here and allow this girl to keep pulling you away, and every day I do it with a smile. Every time you look at me and say you have to go, you are busy, you can't hang out, I smile at you for YOUR sake, because I know you would hurt if I am not ok with it." She came into the living room, standing in front of me as I stared at the ground, body quaking.

"And it blows me, it blows my fucking mind, that I do this but STILL get the short end of the stick. That I sit here and I'm ok with it all, but I still get shit on." She took a breath, and with a frustrated noise, she continued, "And no matter how angry I want to be with you. No matter how upset I am that you allow all of this to happen, I can't help but to be more pissed with her."

I couldn't take it anymore. Sliding up my eyes to Ino, I said with a furious, shaky, quiet voice, "And how is this different from when I had to deal with Kiba?"

The question forced her to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. Rising from my seat, I towered over her and demanded again, "How is this different from when I sat there and watched you run off with this guy every other weekend, and watched as it slowly turned to EVERY weekend, and stared as it turned to every other day, and glared as it turned to EVERY day."

She was quiet, mouth open as she attempted to answer. But it didn't matter anymore, because I was blowing up and there was nothing to stop me, no self-control to gain. I was exploding, and unfortunately for her she was at ground zero, "This guy, out of no fucking where, came and took you away. No, he didn't take you- he snatched you from my grip. And I watched him do it but couldn't do anything about it. Do you know why?"

Her blue eyes looked into my angry forest ones. When she didn't answer, I yelled, "Because when I looked at your face as he took you away, I saw you smile. When I paid attention to your reaction as this guy stole you from my arms, I saw you laugh and gush about how great he was. So you know what I did, Ino, for you? I sat there and smiled in YOUR face. I sat and laughed for YOUR sake. If you honestly believe you are the only one making a sacrifice here, then you are fucking wrong."

With a furious roar, I whirled around and stepped away from her, "And no matter how angry I was with MYSELF, no matter how furious I was AT MYSELF, no matter how many times I SCREAMED- I YELLED- I BEAT UP myself for not being able to do ANYTHING about it all, I sat there and I was happy, truly happy, for what I could manage to have in the end: Because if I couldn't have you, at least I could have a piece of you."

Turning back to her with a point, I glared, "Angry with me? Upset with me? Angry with Tenten? Upset with Tenten? No Ino, just no. You don't have a fucking right to sit here and be furious with ANYONE. Do you know why? Do you?"

With a step towards her and looking her straight in the eyes, I said in a hard, flat, soft tone, "Because in the end, you turned away from me first, and I took my leave shortly after." (1)

Her blue eyes were like oceans, I would always think so. They were soft and vast, and I always seemed to get lost within them. It was her eyes I wanted to remember the most, so I took them in- as much as I could- before I turned and left her there as I walked out of the door.

* * *

(1)-Oh my god. I love angst. I love it. I mean romance has it's emotions, drama has it's emotions, hurt and comfort even has it's decent emotions. But angst? It is so raw, so pint up and built from frustration. God. It's just. Beautiful.

**This is probably my first or second favorite chapter. I love angst, just love it. Arguments are passionate and real. They are feelings, emotions, pure ENERGY fighting with another PURE ENERGY force, spinning and twirling into a storm. GOD, I just simply love it.**

**Oh man, I just might have this hanging here for awhile, have everyone- Ino; Sakura; Tenten; Fans; AUTHOR wondering what will happen next! *Wiggles* and it's such a good chapter. It deserves a whole day to itself. Aw man I think that's exactly what is about to happen.**

**LET THE HATE PM'S AND REVIEWS BEGIN.**

**Shycadet loves, OUT!**


	29. Ached for your Happiness

**A/N - **So, you little suckers, I kept writing and ended up with this chapter. Very lucky on your end, because I was totally up for leaving the last chapter up for the whole day. BUT everyone buttered my muffin and stroked my ego the right way LOL. It would seem that you guys like the angst too, some even said it was the best chapter I EVER written.

So thanks you toast, muffin, pancake buttering fools. I love you.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - _Koda ( Machines )

"Sakura."

The call came from behind me, and I was surprised. As the rain poured down, soaking me the second I reached the stairs, I attempted to keep moving, ignoring the only girl who could be calling after me.

"Sakura stop."

I continued to ignore her, making my way to my car as my foot hit the last step. Digging the keys from my pocket, I tugged them out only for them to fall in this deep random puddle that I swear wasn't there before.

What the hell was with my luck tonight?

"Sakura," And just before I could bend down to grab my keys, there was a hand gripping my wrist, "Stop, you can't just leave like this."

"Why not?" I mumbled, which I wasn't sure if she could hear from the drops of rain pounding the ground.

"Because obviously there are things here we are both missing," Ino's distressed voice replied, tugging my arm when all I did was keep my back towards her, "And you leaving isn't going to solve anything."

"There is nothing to solve," I snapped, snatching my hand back before bending down to dig my keys from the puddle.

"You don't think we have anything to solve between us?" She pressed, standing over me as I was bent down, "You don't think there is some sort of issue that we aren't understanding? There is something nagging at the both of us, Sakura. There is something that is forcing us to be this way. Don't you want to figure out what it is?"

When I finally managed to find the keys within the puddle, I stood up and turned around. I was met with eyes that crashed with destructive waves. They stayed open, even in the rain, just to stare at me desperately. I saw how badly she wanted me to go back upstairs, to stay with her if only for tonight. She didn't want to leave things how they were anymore.

Setting my jaw, I looked away from her, heart pounding, "No. I don't."

And I didn't. I was through with all of this, I just wanted to fall back to what we could be, and what we could be were friends. If we walked away from this now and left things how they were, by a week or two we would be laughing and smiling like we always did. And that sounded way more appealing than me spilling that I have this death grip crush that won't leave. What would happen if I said that and she simply just couldn't handle it? What would happen if I spoke the truth and she was ok with it, but slowly just grew awkward and distant from me?

I didn't want any of that. I wanted the Ino I was sure to have if I kept my mouth shut, not the different Ino I could get if I told her the truth.

"Please don't leave," her sentence was pleading and broken. This is why I looked away before answering; I didn't want to see her heart breaking expression after I rejected her.

"I'll talk to you later, alright," I mumbled before turning around.

"I want you to stay! I'm calling in my second favor that you promised you would do!" She shouted from behind.

I stopped in my tracks, her words freezing me in my place. With my heart thudding, I turned around and looked at her, a deep frown on my face. With a soft glare, I watched her and replied, "Don't. Don't do that. It wouldn't matter if I stayed Ino, because either way my company is toxic at the moment. Obviously I'm in a bad mood; obviously I don't want to hang out. I want my space, why can't you let me have that?"

It wasn't true, of course, and I hated tell her these things because I knew I was hurting her feelings. But my body and mind were reacting out of pure instinct, attempting to retract away from Ino as far as possible. I was too scared to stay tonight, too open and see through. I had to try to escape her or I would end up admitting everything I didn't want to.

"I don't care," She replied, looking miserably at me, "Please stay, you promised you would do anything."

I shook my head, feeling terrible for backing out on a promise I made to her, "I'm sorry, but I'm still leaving."

"Please Sakura," She begged as I turned around, "Please don't make me start distrusting you now. Please don't give me a reason to think you are a liar. I don't want you to become that person with me, because I rely and trust you too much. Don't do this to us."

God she was breaking my heart. With my hands into fists, I continued move towards my car.

"Where are you going to go?" She shouted at my moving figure, "Where will you stay tonight? Please don't say Tenten, Sakura, please don't leave me for her. I can't take it anymore, I can't and I don't want to. Stay with me tonight, I'm begging in the rain and looking fucking pathetic doing it!"

Trying to walk away from her was like ripping my soul in half. My heart was shredding within my chest as I heard her plead for me to stop leaving her for Tenten. This wasn't fair, not to her, and yet she was the one who suffered after everything that happened.

I turned around, looking at Ino as she stood there waiting. Her hair was matted and stuck against her forehead in the most miserable type of way. With a sigh, I knew I couldn't- I knew I couldn't leave her alone- not tonight. She would cry all by herself- she would hurt all by herself- and I couldn't let her do it, not when I had a chance to be here for her.

So, I walked back and when I saw that her tears were already mixing with the rain, my chest burned. She didn't say anything when I stood in front of her, and she didn't have to. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and crushed her against me, feeling the way she clung to me and sobbed into my chest.

What is wrong with me, why do I keep hurting her? If I love her, why do I keep pushing away, making her cry, leaving her for Tenten?

Even though it hurt not to have her the way I wanted to, I loved her too much to deny her what she needed from me: my comfort, support, attention, strength, love. Even if she ran to Kiba the next day, I now know that she would look back to see if I was waiting there for her, all so that she can come back to my warm fire of a love.

Maybe she didn't want me the same way I wanted her, maybe she didn't know that I ached for her, but she did know that I loved her, in one way or another, and she wanted to keep it around.

So, while Tenten tugged and tugged and tugged, knowing I would fall back to her if she complained hard enough- I hope Ino now understood that if she heaved right back, I would stumble right into her because I ached for her happiness more than I hurt for Tenten's.

* * *

**Just prolonging it a BITTTT more. But there you are a nice hurt/comfort/small fluff chapter in the RAIN cuz I missed mine. Hope ya liked it, review all that jazz.**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	30. You are both Idiots tbh

**A/N -**You remember when I said you are going to flip your shit on that one chapter?

Yeah, well I'm saying it again. You are going to flip your shit!

**DISCLIAMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - _Koda - Limnos

I held her in the rain for as long as she wanted me to. I didn't budge, didn't shift, didn't tug her along inside. I stood there, slowly becoming soaked, as she clung to me crying; and the whole time I pressed her closer into me, resting my cheek on her head as she buried herself into my wet shirt.

Her body shook and quaked, jumped with every sob. The fingers that held on to me twitched with every hic, dug with every breath. Maybe my words truly hurt her, maybe she truly believed for a moment I wouldn't turn around and stay. As she stood there in the rain, shouting after me, maybe she believed she was losing me with every step I took towards my car.

I wonder, is that what I was portraying with my actions? Was I slowly showing her that I have given up and I was trying to heal? If so- if she found that out in the moments of my despair and her pleads, then deep down I wish she allowed me to leave. If she had, I would be able to think properly and level with myself what to do next. If she had, then I could have held my secret to the grave and there would be no more trouble for the both of us.

Because in the end, if she had allowed me to go, I would have come back the next day with the same smile and laugh, finally accepting that this is what we forever are going to be and I couldn't change that.

But since she begged, since she heaved back on Tenten's constant tugging, I was here and I think tonight would be the last night I got to hold on to my secret. Tonight was the night everything would just fall apart.

Her nails dug into my skin as she clung harder into me. With a sympathetic frown, I held her closer and mumbled, "Stop crying, I'm here aren't I? You got me to stay."

"You were going to leave me," She murmured with another sob, pulling me as much as she could into her, "You were going to leave me here alone."

I sighed, squeezing her lightly before replying softly, "But you got me to stay…"

Her head shifted under my cheek. She buried her face into my shirt for a moment before dragging herself to my neck, her rain soaked lips grazing against me skin. Jaw set as I tried to remain calm, I allowed my arms to fall to her waist and wrap around her securely. This gave her room to wrap her arms around my neck, pulling up to nuzzle into me more as she jumped with another hic.

Pressing her closer into me, I sighed again, desperate to get her to stop crying. Bringing my hand to the back of her head, I pulled her face closer as she nuzzled and mumbled, "Ino it's alright. Honestly, I'm not going anywhere, I never was."

"You were going to leave me to go to her even though I begged," She said shakily, squeezing me as she thought about it, "You were going to her even though I was pleading for you to stay with me."

I shook my head, closing my eyes as I assured, "No Ino, if anything I was simply going home. I wouldn't have done that to you, I wouldn't have left you for her."

"But you have been," She replied, her lips moving against my neck as she spoke, "You have been and you were going to again."

I grew rigid at her words, and with another tight squeeze I said miserably, "I'm sorry but I wasn't- I promise I wasn't going to her tonight. Not tonight…. Not this time…"

She quaked as she tightened her hold on me and whispered, "So you are mine? You aren't leaving for her, so tonight you are mine?"

With a sad smile, I nodded and assured softly, "Yes Ino, tonight I am all yours."

I felt her bite her lip as she nodded, nose brushing across my neck. Then, with a shaky breath, she loosened her hold and mumbled, "Maybe we should go inside."

"Good idea," I answered softly as I pulled away from her carefully. She was resistant at first, but with a guiding tug she eventually allowed her arms to fall from my neck. Her eyes were on the ground as she brought her hands to her arms, holding herself loosely as the rain ran down her face while she continued to cry.

I gave her another smile that she couldn't see- which was good because it was a miserable and broken smile. Gently, I placed my hand on top of her head, brushing away the few stray hairs that matted into her eyes and forehead before letting my hand drop to her neck. Then, slowly, I gripped her carefully and pulled her into me as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I let my lips linger, mumbling desperately "Please stop crying, you are breaking my heart."

Then, without another word, I pulled away and dropped my hand to hers, hooking two fingers with two of hers. Taking a slow two steps backwards, still holding on to her hooked fingers, I watched as she allowed her arm to be dragged out all the way before following me slowly.

I continued to watched her walk behind me all the way to the steps, but when it came time to climb them I shifted my hand so I was lacing all my fingers with hers, holding her hand securely before making our way to her apartment.

When we got there, I let go of her hand to take off my shoes. When I did she walked passed me, making a left and disappearing down the hall. I continued to take off my shoes, but also took off my socks, pants, and shirt as well, piling them near the door before moving to follow her.

It was freezing because of the rain, I was soaked head to toe. I shivered as I walked towards the open bedroom door, seeing that Ino had been taking off her clothes too, her back facing me. When I reached the door way, she was only in her bra and panties, just like me. Her body slightly glistened from the droplets of water that were still running down her back, hips, legs, and hair.

I watched as she stood there for a moment, her finger tips running down her hips as she stared down at the bed she was standing in front of. Even from where I stood I knew she was getting lost in her thoughts, her mind wandering to how she had to beg for me to stay with her. Straightening up, I closed the distance between us, desperate to take her pain away.

I pressed my chest against her naked back, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pulled her into me. She was surprised by the contact and straightened, but it was only for second later that she relaxed and leaned back into me. Placing my chin on her shoulder, I squeezed her lightly before nuzzling into her hair and cheek, mumbling right into her ear, "I'm so sorry…"

The breath at her ear made her shiver. Then with a small huff that sounded like a half chuckle, she placed on arm over mine and brought a hand to my neck, scratching my skin and hair softly as she murmured, "It's ok Sakura, I just got a bit emotional, that's all."

I shook my head, running my lips against her skin as I miserably whispered, "No, you were hurt. I hurt your feelings, and I am sorry."

She sighed again as she kept her fingers tangled within my hair. Running her hand across my arms she soothed, "Stop it, don't get all upset when I was just starting to feel better."

I pressed more into her, "I can't help it…"

With that, she twisted within my grip. I backed away, thinking she wanted her space, but she only turned around and stepped right back into my arms, running both of her hands up my neck. One stayed at the back while the other ran to my cheek. Her blue eyes looked into mine, and with a comforting little smile, she mumbled, "I'm happy you are here, I am. You don't have to beat yourself up just because I ended up crying. I cry when I'm overwhelmed with just… everything. It wasn't all you, I was just… scared… and upset- and I thought for a moment, just for a moment, Tenten had won…"

My facial expression must have been broken and sad when her last sentence slipped between us. I shook my head and looked away, feeling an overwhelming sense of failure running through me. I wanted to cry, to just curl up and sit in darkness. If Ino had truly thought Tenten had won for a moment, then I honestly have neglected her to the point of no salvation.

Ino's fingers spread across my cheek as her thumb slipped to my lips. Running across them softly, she tugged me back to look at her. I complied, jaw set as I attempted not to give into tears. She then shook he head, saying softly, "Don't, because if you do then I will start crying too. I don't want to cry, not when I have you all to myself tonight. I want to be happy, I want to enjoy the time I have with you… because… who knows when the next time you will be able to stay with me all night."

My heart cracked within my aching chest. Yet, through the pain, I nodded mutely. Looking into her eyes, I continued to nod before mumbling, "Ok."

Her smile was fractured and weak as she murmured, "Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

With that, she pulled away from me and went to grab us both clothes. As she left my arms, I looked down at how empty and vacant they were. With the flex of my hands as I turned my palms to be visible, I sighed and curled my fingers into fists before looking up.

She tossed a shirt and shorts to me onto the bed. I put on the shirt before taking off my bra and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Then I pulled on my shorts and left the room as Ino finished getting changed.

I went back to my pile of wet clothes, picking them with an absent mind. Holding them in my arms I stood up straight and turned around, walking back to ask Ino where her dryer was. She was already in the hall, holding open a door that had both her washer and dryer. Taking my clothes from my hand, she silently tossed the clothes in along with hers. Then, with a press of a button, it was rumbling while working to dry them.

When she closed the door, she gave me a smile before quietly passing me, leaving me in the hall to follow her. I stared at the ground as we made our way to the living room, Ino flicking off all the lights on the way. When she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, we were enveloped in darkness and a new definition of silence.

Being over her place so much, I knew the steps it took to get to the couch and plop down on it. Ino than sat next to me before leaning forward and cracking open a beer. Without a word exchanged between us, she passed me my bottle. I took it without any complaints this time around, and I watched as she grabbed hers before leaning back against my shoulder. I understood what she wanted, so I shifted and opened my arm for her, allowing her to lean her back against me as my arm wrapped over her shoulder and across her chest.

And just like that, we drank.

In silence we went from our first bottle to our second.

With nothing but our breaths, we went from our second to our third.

And with her hand playing with my fingers that were tickling her skin as they loosely hung there, we went from our third to our fourth and fifth.

We hadn't spoken in forever. The silence was now becoming the custom, because if either one of us were to even whisper it would be a thundering boom. I didn't mind it all; I just sipped at my bottle with no thoughts. I was numb- numb to it all but Ino who was still in my arms leaning back against me as she toyed with my fingers.

After another swig, I let out a heavy breath, one that felt like was being held in my chest for a while. Still, with it out I didn't feel any more comfortable or relieved. If anything, my chest still felt tight and my shoulders tense. Staring ahead, I wondered when I would be able to actually be comfortable and normal again.

In the midst of my thoughts, I felt lips against my thumb. They were feathered and light as the dragged down to my wrist slowly. The lower they got, the more they parted. Soon I was getting soft kisses, a gentle poke of the tongue on occasion.

I left her to my hand as I tried not to give it much thought. Instead, I took another sip of my beer and tried to push it out of my mind. But, it was impossible with the way she moved her lips steadily across my skin. When she could no longer go down, she ran her lips back up, all the way down the line of my thumb. Then, with a pause as she reached the tip, she poked her tongue out and flicked it across before putting it inside of her mouth with a light suck.

Shifting, I glanced at the back of head. I watched as she semi dry hair tossed as she moved her lips further down my thumb, sucking on it more and more. With a sigh, I took another sip of beer before mumbling, "Are you drunk?"

"No," she answered simply as she pulled away, "Maybe I just want to suck on your skin."

Setting my jaw, I tried to remain level, "You never have before."

"No," she admitted in a soft interesting tone, "But seeing as I almost lost you today, I was thinking of all the things I wanted to do but never have. And, well I thought maybe tonight I should try one."

Swallowing the hurt that she was stabbing at me, I replied in flat tone, "It isn't our final night together, Ino, stop acting like it is."

"Can we pretend though?" She whispered back, bringing my thumb back to her lips as she murmured, "Can we pretend it would be the final time we see each other?"

Taking another shaky swig of beer, I pressed, "Why? Are you trying to prove something?"

"Maybe not," she said softly before turning her body to see me. With her bent knee resting on my leg, she settled and continued, "Maybe I am… will you help me?"

I tried not to look at her. Instead, I stared at the beer in my hands as I answered, "No, I won't."

"Mmm," she hummed, going back to play with my free hand as she muttered, "Then tonight, Sakura, you have officially dug yourself a hole." Shaking my head because I knew what was coming next, I steeled myself with another sip of beer, "I am calling in my last favor… Now poor little Sakura has to go along with my plan."

Sighing, I took my hand away from her and snapped softly, "I'm not playing your game, Ino."

"Too bad you made a promise," She taunted as she took a sip of beer, "Too bad it's the only one you can try to keep. But, if you want to throw that into the list of things you have said and never followed through with, so be it."

I grew rigid at her statement, squeezing the beer in my hand with a tight shaking fist. Slowly, and as steadily as I could, I bit out, "What else have I never followed through with you, Ino?"

She hummed as she shifted, carefully swinging her leg over me as she climbed onto my lap, straddling my waist. Then, tossing her hair to one side of her shoulder, she bent down to my ear and whispered softly, "You promised not to choose between us, but it is obvious you choose her."

I kept completely still as I muttered back, "I haven't chosen anyone."

"And yet she has you wrapped around your finger," She teased in my ear, shifting as she moved closer to me, "And yet she has the power to pull you away from me."

"I just wanted to make her happy," I broke miserably, staring ahead over her shoulder as I kept my hands perfectly still beside me, "I just wanted to make everyone happy."

"I'm not happy," Ino replied, bringing her hand up to my neck before dragging her fingers into my hair, "I haven't been happy for a long time."

"You are drunk," I said desperately, wanting to run away from the hurt she kept stabbing with each sentence.

"Hmm, you can think so," she hummed simply into my ear, grazing her teeth against my lobe as she continued, "But a promise is a promise, Sakura Haruno." I tried not to shake as I sat there. Heart hammering in my chest, I allowed this girl to toy with my heart, "Tell me, if it was our last night together- if this was it before everything was completely over with us- would you have anything to say to me?"

I shook my head, muttering, "No."

"Liar." She hissed before pulling back, her glowing blue eyes watching me, "Tell me the truth."

I shook my head again, my voice trembling as I replied, "No, I wouldn't have anything to say to you, Ino."

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against mine as she said softly, breath tickling at my lips, "Stop Sakura, stop lying and tell me the truth."

I closed my eyes and pleaded gently, "Please don't do this. Please."

"This is me finally being selfish," She stated soothingly, her breath still at my lips as she moved her hand to my cheek, "Tell me the truth, I want to hear it." I shook my head again, hands trembling at my sides. She must have noticed because she took my beer away carefully before holding my hand, leaning back to my ear and coaxing, "It's ok, there isn't anything to be afraid of. It's just me, so tell me."

My body started to quake under her, because I was so scared. I didn't want to; I didn't want to tell her. I wanted to keep my secret; I wanted to hold on to it till the grave. Why- why couldn't I just keep it to myself? Why couldn't I just keep the Ino I knew if I was ok satisfied with that much? It was like I was working against a steep hill- running as fast as I could up a mountain.

"Sakura…" She called softly within my ear, squeezing my hand gently.

"Please…." I begged desperately again.

"Say it," She pressed with a whisper.

Shutting my eyes tight, squeezing my free hand into a fist, body quaking I stuttered out with my ears pounding, "I-I love you. I- I want you to myself and- and I have for a while but I couldn't- I can't have you."

My heart hammered within my chest and my breath became short. My shaking became ten times worse as I sat there, wanting to scream, run, and cry all at the same time. Above me, Ino slowly pulled away but I refuse, I refused to open my eyes. Instead I kept the shut, taking in quick, unstable breaths. I wanted to run. I wanted to run so far away.

"Sakura," Ino's voice was soothing and soft. When I didn't respond I felt a hand at my cheek as she called again, "Sakura, look at me."

I shook my head.

"Please?" she begged lightly.

I swallowed and opened my eyes, but turned my head so I couldn't see her face. With a small sigh, she carefully turned my face with the hand at my cheek and forced me to look her into her blue eyes. My pulse raced as she watched me, no expression on her face. Just when I was about to get up, to force her off me as I ran away, a small smile pulled at her lips.

Then, with another breath, she leaned down and mumbled, "You idiot."

That was the last thing she said to me right before her lips touched mine. And with my head twirling I moved my lips against her, falling into her as deep and as far as I could.

There was no mistake now, there was no turning back. She officially ruined me- took away my ability to love anyone else. I was completely and totally hers.

* * *

**You know that picture that has the crowd screaming with their hands up and the captions says "HE DID IT!" for the friend zoned guy best friend that finally got the girl. Yeah, yeah lets go ahead and insert that right here.**

**Oh my god, aren't we excited?! We are flipping shit all over the place as we screaming, "OMG FINALLY!" The ride, it was a long one, but muffin butterers, we are FINALLY here.**

***sniffles* I'm so happy :')**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	31. That night

**A/N** – And as we step into the final steps of the story, let's remember the amazing memories we all had together.

*Strolls down memory lane* Oh, remember that time you raged for a cliffhanger? *keeps walking* Remember that other time that you raged for a cliffhanger? *Twirls ahead* Oh and there was that one time you raged about a cliffhanger!

Yeah. Yeah you fools know where this is going. Lmfao! I love you all.

Oh, and it gets kinda steamy. Just a warning!

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Her lips only pulled away to breathe against mine. As she ran her hand through my hair, shifting to press more against me, she mumbled with her lips grazing mine, "You don't even know how long I've waited for that. For you. God."

I swallowed, nodding to show her that I was paying attention. Her words though, they were slipping by as I placed my hands on her waist, tugging her against me as I leaned back in for another kiss. I moved my lips slowly with hers, groaning at how they automatically responded with no thought. Scratching at her hips, I pulled her as close as she could, causing her to rise from my lap slightly. It didn't matter, I sat straight to reach her, allowing my chest to press against hers.

Her fingers tangled into my hair before dropping to my neck. She gripped me, pulling me lightly into her as her rose petal lips continued to work mine. A whine danced into my mouth as I kissed her harder and more desperately. She even had to pull away slightly as I pressed into her even more. After a moment, she tugged away to breathe, but I couldn't stand having my lips away from her. As she tried to catch her breath I moved down her jaw to her neck, sucking on her skin as she scratched my neck softly.

"God," She mumbled into my hair, her cheek pressing and nuzzling as I sucked on her skin. A shiver passed through her as I caught her pulse point, running my tongue against it as I nipped.

I was growing impatient, desperate, and savage. My fingers dug into her hips hard as I pulled her back the distance she leaned away from me. A soft gasp escaped as I bit her jaw before nibbling at her lips. Her tongue came out to flick against me, and with another groan, I murmured, "You never let him have you, right? Please tell me he never got any party of you. To fuck you. I'll fucking kill him."

"Sakura," she whispered soothingly, stroking my hair as she pulled away. I looked up at her with my jaw set, stealing myself as I waited for her answer. Her blue eyes watched me without an expression before her features softened, noticing how much this meant to me. With a small smile, she shook her head and leaned back down, pressing her forehead against mine, "No, he never had a chance. I told him no every time, just for you. I pushed him away carefully, just for you."

I groaned and went back to kissing her, wrapping my arms around her as I crushed her against me. Another whine escaped before she had to pull away to breathe again. Panting lightly, she brought her other hand to my neck, running her nails down to my chest as she pressed her forehead back against mine. Softly, she asked, "What took you so long? I thought you- I thought that I lost you for good… I thought I was too late…"

I swallowed, moving my hands back to her hips. Fingers spread, I let my palms run up her sides, dragging her shirt up slowly as I whispered, "You had me the whole time. You'll always have me. I'll be yours forever."

"She didn't… she didn't make you fall in love with her did she?" Her soft voice was shaky as her fingers twitched at my shirt covered chest. To keep from showing her obvious fear, she moved her fingers to toy with my shirt, plucking, pulling, and poking at it, "She… she didn't really take you away from me, did she?"

I gave a small smile against her lips, shaking my head slowly, "No Ino. I was too in love with you to get close."

"All those times," she whispered, her fingers twitching as she gripped my shirt, "All the times she had you all to herself drove me crazy. I thought she was stealing you away, I thought maybe I was wrong and you didn't want me after all. I kept hinting and hinting, trying to see if you really did like me but…" With a soft pound of her fist against my chest, she breathed out, "But you are so fucking oblivious it's unbelievable."

I chuckled, rubbing my thumb at her side as I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"And you just kept pulling away," She pressed, sounding more frustrated as she pulled back to sit completely on my lap, "All to go to her, and it drove me insane each time. She had you wrapped around her finger and she was pulling you away. I was so angry, so hurt…"

I brought my hand to her cheek, which she pressed against as she closed her eyes. With a soft smile, I murmured, "I know. I was only pulling away because I was hurt too."

"You are mine," she said desperately, still pressing her cheek against my hand as her eyes slid open, "You can't go back to her. I won't let you."

Giving her an amused smile, I replied, "Only if I can have you as well."

I watched as she smiled before leaning back into my lips, murmuring, "Duh, I've been yours."

I lost myself into her all over again, feeling the way her fingers slid back to my hair, her fingertips running against my scalp. I pressed against her, loving the feel of her chest against mine as she slowly worked her tongue into my mouth. She explored, running her tongue against mine for a moment before she flicked against the roof of my mouth and pulled away to breathe.

I was back at her neck, sucking, kissing, licking, and nipping at every inch of it. Some spots I sucked longer than others, hoping to mark her as mine for the world to see. The whole time she whimpered, squirming every time I bit too hard. At moments she whispered, "Ow, Sakura," right into my ear, which I then kissed the spot before pulling to her ear and mumbling my apologies. I was willing to say sorry as much as I needed, because I wasn't holding back- not tonight.

It wasn't long before she started to breathe hard, pressing her cheek against me as she nuzzled and moved to suck on my ear. I shivered, but kept focusing on her skin, too addicted at each reaction to pull away. She let me entertain myself, scratching at my neck and chest as I did. Then, subtly, she began to move her hips against mine.

I noticed as soon as she started, no matter how gentle she began. I accommodated her needs immediately, shifting to give her room and grabbing her hips, wanting to feel how she moved against me. A whine escaped as she attempted to control herself to stop moving, but I wouldn't let her. Moving to her ear, I sucked and tugged before mumbling, "I'm here for you, Ino."

I kept at her ear, nuzzling into her neck as I sucked her skin softly, allowing her to move at her own pace. No matter how agonizingly slow it was, I didn't rush her; I wanted her to enjoy herself as much as possible. As the first hitch reached my ears, though, I gripped her hips harder and moved her slightly faster. With a whimper, she leaned more heavily against me, trusting me support her as she obeyed my commanding hands.

Soon she was rocking into me, digging her nails into my chest before dragging them down in a stinging way. I winced at the pain, but refused to allow any noise to escape. Instead I encouraged her by rubbing her hips, dragging her shirt all the way up before I finally decided to pull away and tug it off. She allowed me too, and the moment her skin was visible, I leaned back in and nipped at her naked chest. Her bra was still on, and even though I wanted to work it off in two seconds flat, I didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't too comfortable with, so I allowed it to stay as I nipped and licked around it.

The skin I could reach was good enough. I used what I could to the fullest, dragging my tongue down between her breasts as she continued to work her hips against me. She stopped rocking her whole body though; just to allow me to explore her skin. Instead she went back to only moving her lower half, grinding into me slowly as I sucked at what I could.

I must have been a bit savage and whining when I couldn't get to the parts I wanted to reach, because there was a small smile on her lips as she pulled her skin away from me. She looked amused at how disappointed I turned. Then, with a sexy little smirk, she reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall before brushing it away and pulling me back into her.

I groaned, my mouth automatically finding her exposed breasts. I nipped at her sensitive skin just to hear her hiss, but instead of squirming away she pulled my head closer, easing me along to where she wanted me to go. My mouth moved slowly along, teasing her as she continued to whimper and pull me closer. When I finally made my way to her nipple, I twirled my tongue around it, toying with her before she let out the most desperate moan. With that moan broke my resolve, and without another second passing us, I brought my lips to her and sucked the sensitive bud gently.

She groaned, pulling me closer as I twirled and sucked at breasts. My hands kept at her hips, squeezing them as I forced her to continue to move against me. I didn't want her to stop; I wanted her to lose control, right there on top of me. She whimpered as she kept moving, pressing me more into her as she dipped back into her pleasure. Fingers tangled into my hair, she gripped a hand full before she called out softly, "Sakura…"

The noise sent me in frenzy. I nibbled at her nipple before pulling away, sucking and licking to her other one, leaving a trail of wetness as I dragged my tongue along. Her soft moans filled my ears as I sucked on her new bud, and I crushed into her as hard as she wanted me to as she pulled me closer. Her hips moved with full strokes back and forth, grinding into me harder as she dragged her fingers to my shoulder and scratched at it hard.

"Sakura, please…" She begged softly.

I pulled away from her breasts and moved to her neck. I nipped and sucked at her jaw as she worked herself harder. Then, licking to her ear, I murmured, "What are you begging for, Ino?"

She shivered at my voice, digging her nails into my shoulder as she grinded harder. For a moment she only whimpered, going back to trying to control herself. I refused her again, tugging at her ear as I demanded softly, "Tell me; what are you begging for?"

She whined, squirming away as she mumbled barely over a whisper, "I'm begging for you." A pulse ran through me and to control myself I bit her skin hard. She cried out quietly, dragging her dug in nails down to my chest as she mumbled, "I begging because I want you to touch me, Sakura."

My mind glazed over as I stood up, unknown strength suddenly surging through me. Ino held on to me, as if expecting I was going to move, her arms wrapped around my neck as she nuzzled into my cheek. Her hips were still moving subconsciously as she murmured, "Please Sakura… please…"

Swallowing, I kneeled to the floor, gently placing her down as I stared down at her. She carefully unlocked her arms around me, letting them slip but keeping one hand gripping my neck as she slowly lay to the floor. I hovered over her, watching as she finally placed her head all the way down. Her head turned to the side slightly, watching me steadily before she tugged me down to her. I allowed her to, moving all the way until I was pressed against her lips.

I kissed her slowly as I moved my hand down her body, palm flat against her as I traveled down her stomach. Her mouth opened a little, giving me room to slip my tongue inside. She took me in, letting me run my tongue against hers before she moved her lips to suck on it softly. I allowed her to play with my tongue as I reached the beginning of her shorts, toying with the edge of it. Dipping my fingertips inside slowly, I dragged them right under the edge and paused. I pulled away slightly, taking my tongue back as I opened my eyes, waiting.

She opened her eyes shortly after, looking into mine for a moment. Then, with the bite of her lip, she shifted her eyes away, nodding silently- which was the only sign I needed for permission. Watching her the whole time, I dipped my hand inside of her shorts, my fingers leading the as I pushed past her panties. Her eyes were still away from me as I moved further down, and she grew stiffer the lower I went.

I leaned down, kissing her jaw softly as I kept going. As the heat of her slowly warmed my hand, I moved and nuzzled at her cheek, nudging her to look at me. She complied and gazed into my eyes. With a small smile, I mumbled while looking into hers, "Tell me when to stop, ok?"

A blush spread her cheek as she nodded quietly. I allowed her to look back away as I went back to kissing her jaw, sucking lightly as the tip of my middle finger reached the beginning of her lips. I paused for a moment, taking in how she shifted slightly. With a nip at her jawline, I pressed against it, slowly forcing my finger to spread the folds apart.

I slipped slightly deeper between the folds, and it was all it took to reach her sensitive little button. The moment I grazed against it, a soft little gasp reached my ears. Slowly, I moved my finger further, dragging the tip across her clit gently. A small quake pulsed through her, causing her to shake for a short moment under me. With a kiss at her skin, I continued to move my finger against her button, this time pushing in a small circle as I tried to work her into pleasure.

Her gasp turned into a hitch, and out of pure reaction, her hands went to my back. She shook again as I toyed with her, nails slowly digging into me as I started to get a solid rhythm. Her breath panted right into my ear, steadily growing accustom to my finger being pressed against her clit and enjoying the feel. Her hitching morphed into a soft little moan, her breath hard against me. My finger twitched as it worked, pressing into a spot that caused her to jump and squeeze me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I nuzzled into her, pressing and probing as I listened to each reactions. I was learning as I went, trying to remember everything I did to cause a certain moan or whimper to slip from her lips. Her hips started to move with my finger, pressing herself against my digit as much as she could. And I kept at it, all the way until she couldn't do anything more than sit at her level of pleasure with complete frustration.

"Sakura," She breathed, scratching my back as she kept moving her hips against me.

I nipped at her ear and mumbled back, "No, I'm enjoying myself."

Her whining was pleading as she arched her back and pressed her chest into me, "Please."

I nuzzled and kept toying with her, murmuring, "What do you want from me?"

She gasped as I hit a certain point of her, her hips twitching as she shivered and bit her lip. With a groan, she stumbled out, "You know, don't make me say it."

"No," I replied, pulling my finger away from her clit slowly to prove a point, "Tell me."

Her hips automatically followed and a whimper escaped when I continued to move my finger further away. Leaning back, I watched as she bit her lip again, her face flushed and breath short. When my eyes locked onto hers, she looked away and mumbled, "Fine, never mind."

A smile played at my lips as I leaned forward, nipping at the side of her mouth as I mumbled, "Come on- don't hide from me. Tell me; I want to hear it. What do you want from me, Ino?"

She whined and turned back to me, her face desperate as she begged with her eyes. Then, with her hips moving, she whispered, "I want you to fuck me." Like lightening, another pulse raced through me. Without another tease, I pulled my hand out of her shorts. She complained as I did so, her hand at the back of my neck as she cried out softly, "No, please."

I leaned away, moving to pull off her shorts and panties as fast as I could because her plea sounded so real and desperate. When they were off I tossed them away and placed my hand right back between her legs, pressing my finger back onto her clit. She moaned in satisfaction as I worked my finger back into the small circles I had been doing before. Leaning back into her reach, I took in how much I loved the fact that she held on to me while I played with her, muttering my name as soon I was in earshot.

I drove her back into her pleasure, moving faster and harder than I did before. The whole time she arched her back and dug her nails into me, whining all over again when she reached a point she couldn't pass. Gripping my neck, she tugged me more into her and mumbled, "Please Sakura. I need you."

Without another word, I dragged my fingers from her clit and down her lips, my fingertips parting her folds until I reached the wet slickness I labored so hard for. Then, with her holding me tight, I ran around her opening slowly before I dipped inside of her for the first time.

My fingers slipped and automatically were wrapped by her. Her nails broke the skin on my back the deeper I pushed, her breath catching with every centimeter. When I was pressed into her as far I could go, I waited for a moment, allowing her to adjust to me. Then, when I was sure she was fine, I slowly started to pull my finger out.

The breath she held in released in the most whimpering moan right into my ear. The nails that were in my back dragged down as I stopped just before my fingers were able to pull all the way and pushed right back inside. She moaned again, and with that encouragement, I slowly fell into a rhythm. Moving in and out of her I leaned my forehead against her shoulder, biting her skin as I tried to keep my pace steady. The whole time Ino moved her hips with me, removing her dug in nails to wrap her arms around my neck and pressed me close to her.

I was lost, completely lost, in the act of pleasing her. The whole time I took her as mine I kept repeating to myself that this was really happening, that I making love to the girl of my dreams. Her moans kept me going, no matter how bad my arm started to burn. The way she whimpered my name forced me to move faster, wanting her to enjoy herself completely. She was mine, all mine, and I wanted to please her to the fullest. She deserved it from me, she deserved every ounce of pleasure I was able to give her.

"Sakura…" She whispered out, her voice shaky. I knew she was close, that she was almost there. Shifting my hand, I moved it to allow my thumb to brush against her clit every time I pushed inside of her. The act caused her back to arch, crushing me into her as she started to pant in short breaths.

"Sakura." She moaned, her breath hard and short.

I nuzzled into her cheek, murmuring into her ear, "I'm right here, Ino. I'm waiting."

She groaned loudly before falling into a quiet whimper, whining, "I'm so close."

I nodded, attempting to move faster as I whispered, "Good, I want you to cum for me. I want you to climax just for me. You are all mine, and I worked so hard for you."

She arched her back to my words, moving her arms to scratch deep into my skin, "Oh god."

I tugged at her ear as I pushed harder and faster than before, pleading, "No, don't call out anything but my name. I only want you to scream my name."

Her nails dug in so deep that I swear I started to bleed, and then with a piercing moan, she screamed out my name before clinging to me and shaking under me, her hips twitching as her body jumped. I slowed down my movements immediately, gently working her through her orgasm. But when her hips started to jerk away from my fingers, I slipped out of her completely and carefully laid on top of her, my full weight not on her.

With shaky hands, she pulled her nails away from my back and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, taking in her short breaths. Nuzzling into her, I kissed her cheek softly before mumbling, "Hold on to me."

She complied, wrapping her legs around my waist. With a quick little huff, I managed to get us both off the ground, her hanging onto me as I held her securely. In the silence of us both, I walked us into Ino's room while the apartment was completely dark.

When I reached the bed, I laid her down gently. I had to tug away softly and promise to be back in order for her to me let go. She didn't look happy about parting with me, actually there was a small frown on her face as she nodded before I walked away. But it wasn't like I was going anywhere, no not when my girl needed me holding her after our first time. I only moved ten paces to walk around the bed and to climb in as well.

Ino automatically wiggled towards me, wanting to wrap her arms around me again. I didn't let her though, instead I mumbled for her to turn around, which she did with a small pout. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pulled her all the way against me, pressing her back into my chest. I loved the feel of her body forming with mine; I remember thinking that as I kissed her on the cheek and mumbled softly.

"Good night, see you in the morning."

* * *

**Cute. Duh, they are just so fucking CUTE!**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and support! Don't worry, we still have a couple of more chapters to go. But I wanted to thank you now because this is my first story ever to hit 200 reviews! And we did it all in the course of 12 days! THANK YOU SO MUCH MUFFIN BUTTER-ERS. I love you soooo much.**

**Review! Beg me for the next update even though you already know I'm working on it! Lol get ready for some cutesy shit bruhs. HEARTS**

**Shycadet loves, out!**


	32. Unraveling

**A/N - **Hey muffin butter-ers. I know we all wondered what the hell has Ino been thinking this whole time. She was a mind fuck for the ages, a test that COULDN'T be passed.

Well, as the AMAZING girl I am- because obviously I'm reading your minds (you dirty fools clean it up a bit, jeez)- THAT I AM delivering on your wants and needs!

Boom, making you love me just a bit more.

*tips hat* No no, thank YOU. It's only a part of my job *winks*

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used fort his chapter -_ Tom Day - Who We Want To Be

The sun's rays beamed in that morning, forcing me to squeeze my eyes tight as I finally came into conscious. I was groggy and my mouth was dry, but other than that I was fine considering I drank last night. With a small stretch of my legs and a flex of my arms, I opened my eyes to see the ceiling. Dust danced in the rays above me, twisting and twirling with ever move I made.

Blinking again, a yawn tumbled from my mouth as I stretched my free arm before bringing my hand to scratch my head. With a huff as I finally started to wake up, I turned my head slightly to see a girl lying in my arms. Her lips pouted out a bit as she snored lightly, obviously still sleep. I couldn't help but stare at her soft features as she looked so completely at peace. Unable to control myself, I leaned in and gave her nose a small kiss.

The contact registered in the sleeping girl's mind instantly. With a little scrunch of her nose, Ino curled more into me and nuzzled into my shirt. It was when she shifted that I realized we didn't bother putting her clothes back on last night; she was pressed against me, legs tangled with mine and chest pushed against my side, completely naked. Instantly my systems slowly churned on, heart thudding as the wolf in me started to rise. Losing my sense of conscious again, I leaned forward and gave her another kiss, this time soft and lingering at her lips.

I pulled away, amused as she scrunched her nose again in the cutest little fashion. With another nuzzle into me, I watched a light smile slowly work itself on her face. Then, with a sleepy little mumble, she complained, "Obviously I'm not ready to wake up, fool."

I don't know why, but that forced me to bark out a laugh. Rolling over to my side, I wrapped my other arm around her as well as I bit her nose lightly, "Obviously I don't care, fool."

"Childish," She complained softly as she tried to hide by dipping her head down and snuggling under my chin, "And it's only in the mornings that you turn so immature," With a yawn, she shifted and pressed more into me, murmuring, "Five more minutes."

"I don't believe I can wait that long," I admitted, my hand rubbing her smooth waist. The contact caused her to shift again.

Wiggling against me, she gripped my shirt and tugged, "No, we have to be good in the mornings."

I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead before allowing my lips to find their way to her cheek. I nudged her to move, to give me room, which she slowly gave into. My tongue automatically found her neck, dragging along before I captured her pulse point and began to suck lightly.

She shivered, her fingers twitching at my shirt as she allowed me to entertain myself. When I took a soft nip at her and ran my tongue up to her ear, she whined softly, "We can't."

"Why not?" I mumbled into her ear, grazing my teeth against her lobe before tugging softly, "You are mine, after all."

Another small whine left her lips as she shifted, trying to squirm away. With a small smile, I realized I found her weak point, and with another little tug, I shifted as I slowly moved to hover over her. She kept her hands at my shirt, pulling me down as I finally managed to get above her. Complying, I let my leg part hers and carefully lay there, trying hard not to put my full weight on top of her.

Just as I was biting up her jaw line, her phone rang. When I was obviously going to ignore it, Ino mumbled, "I have to get that."

"No you don't," I replied, dragging my palm up her waist as I scratched her skin softly, going back to suck on her pulse point.

She bit her lip and nuzzled into my cheek, murmuring, "Yes I do, pass me my phone."

"No," I said stubbornly against her, nipping lightly as I continued my antics.

"Sakura," She whined out with a huff. Then, with a sudden change in her tone as she slowly ran her palms up my chest to my shoulders and neck, she whispered seductively, "Baby please pass me my phone."

I froze instantly. Just by her voice she sent a pulse running through me. My fingers at her waist curled in frustration as I gave her one final kiss before shifting to grab her phone. I know I shouldn't have given in so easily, because if I gave in this early in the relationship she would know just how to pull my strings, but I was ok in letting her have her way. Deep down, I wanted to spoil her as much as I could.

Grasping the device, I handed it to her as she gave me a little victory smile before glancing down at her phone. Instantly, her face scrunched as she pressed a button to force the ringing to stop and tossed it away somewhere on the bed.

"Oh god, definitely not," She said as her phone bounced.

I looked over at the phone before turning back to her with a confused frown. When she noticed my expression, she shrugged and looked away, "It was Kiba; I didn't want to talk to him."

With a blink, I registered what she said. Looking back at the phone before looking back at Ino, I shook my head and started slowly, "Well, I mean… you are going to have to tell him eventually. Why not now? I'd rather have him knowing that you are in NO way his as soon as possible."

She raised her eyebrows in a confused sort of way as she listened to what I was saying. Then, after a moment, her jaw dropped as she rushed, "Oh my god, I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked slowly.

She began to fidget with her fingers as her blue eyes fell to her hands, "That, uh- That I ended up breaking up with him like yesterday… actually, I broke up with him before I even called you to come over."

I sat there, stunned, but not a second later I shouted, "You what?!"

She cringed and said frantically, "I was going to tell you last night while we were drinking, but then we got into the fight… and then I was upset and kept thinking about how after tonight you were just going to run over to Tenten and let her steal you away. And I got really pissy and upset so I started to toy with you in spite of her and I figured if this was it, if I was losing you for good, I might as well risk everything to see if you ever liked me, or still liked me now. And- and- and" She glanced back up at me before pouting and stumbling, "'I'm sorry, through the mess I totally forgot and…."

I stared at her, completely in a state of shock. She squeaked before hiding under the blankets and gushed, "Oh god, I know, I know! It sounds really really bad! But I was so tired of trying to stay with him. What I said was true, I hadn't been happy for a while! And sometimes I turn into a complete bitch while drunk and I was just so angry with Tenten and I wanted you to myself. And I knew- I just knew that would be the last night you were going to stay over. I knew you would just fall completely to her and I was scared and I did what I had to!"

She groaned miserably and continued to word vomit under the blanket, "At first I went out with Kiba because I was confused; you were so sweet and nice and cute and you were making me so terribly confused. I've never liked a girl before! I've never even thought in that way! But here you come along, stupid little smile on your face as you gave me all these smooth slips of how gorgeous I was, and how incredible I looked! And! And!"

She poked her head back out and glared at me with a pout, "And you would stare at me when you thought I wasn't looking! And you would make me smile! And laugh! You made butterflies float in my stomach and chest when you would hold me while you were drunk! That night, that first night we got drunk together, you were so adorable. You were so nice and in the end you kept telling me how you really wanted to sleep with me but kept telling me to go away! You don't know how nervous I was that night, I was so freaking scared. I felt like a rabbit!"

Huffing, she went back to fidgeting with her fingers and mumbled, "And the more I hung out with you, the more confused I became. Then Kiba came around, charming and smiling, the perfect guy."

I stiffened as she complemented the bastard. With a hard frown I looked away from her as she continued, "He was everything a girl could ever want. He was sweet and caring and just laughed so easily. So, I went out with him. I kept thinking, 'It's fine, this is what girls do. Girls go out with boys and I have a perfect guy right here, so I'm happy. No more confusion.'"

She sighed as her voice grew to a soft murmur, "The more I pushed away from you, the more I was trying to force myself that I didn't like you, that you were just my best friend. But then that night came around when you asked me why I had been ditching you so much… you were so nice and caring, and when I told you- you completely understood. You just took a sip of beer with a smile and I knew you were just happy that I could talk to you and that we can go back to hanging out. I was happy, I really was, until you told me about _her _for the first time."

I glanced back at Ino as she sat there. I watched as her features changed to a frown on her face as she continued, "You told me you met someone, and you don't know… you don't know how hard that crushed me. Here I was, thinking I didn't want you and that I wanted the guy I was with and for some reason the news of you seeing another girl just…"

She sighed and pressed forward with a struggle, "I tried to ignore the feeling that was inside of me, I tried to tell myself that I was just slightly jealous you would be spending your time with someone else, but the more you told me about her, the more angry I got. I avoided it, for as long as I could, I avoided trying to see that girl. Every time you wanted me to meet her, I would come up with some stupid reason not to."

Her jaw shifted as her facial expression turned into deep hurt, "And then you screamed. You shouted no right in the middle of my last excuse of why I couldn't meet her. That's when I knew, that's when I knew that you were falling for this girl and getting so frustrated that I couldn't support you like a real best friend should. You told me I was going to meet her, and I dreaded it…"

"That night I felt sick the whole time. I tried to laugh and smile, but really I wanted to run. But I knew you deserved it from you, you deserved for me to be a good friend – and even if I had to sit here and pretend to like her- I would, just for you. When I thought it couldn't get worse, you left for beers with Tenten and I knew you guys were kissing."

My eyes widened as she told me that. With a shake of my head, I mumbled, "Aw man… I'm sorry."

"And I tried to hide the hurt," She said brokenly, "I tried to pretend the aching in my chest wasn't there, but it was. It was and I couldn't make it go away. The rest of the night I was quiet, I didn't have the strength to pretend through the pain. Then you asked me to get blankets and you made me smile, just like you were always able to do. But the moment you told me you were going to share that blanket with Tenten, I lost it. And then afterwards, you gushed about how she liked me, how we could all hang out now."

With a glance towards me, she grumbled, "Honestly, in that moment I could have punched you in the face."

I blinked, and then with a sad smile, I turned away, "Yeah… I totally missed that one."

"After that," she sighed, knowing she was nearing the end of the time line, "I knew I was too late. It was only when I realized I was too late that I finally accepted the fact that I had a huge thing for you and I was sure, for a while, that I wouldn't get over it. Then my thoughts wandered to the times where it was just the two of us, and I wondered if there was a possibility you used to like me as well, and if you still liked me."

"I thought I was obvious." I mumbled while I stared at the bed.

"You probably were," Ino admitted as she laid there, "But I was so confused I probably missed all the signs. It didn't matter. I started to poke around, to test you, to slip things in to see if you would react or notice. The whole time I was pushing further and further away from Kiba. And while I did that, you pushed further and further away from me. It was like the moment I decided to get close to you- you decided to take two steps back each time."

"I could say the same for you," I told her with a glance, "You did the same thing to me."

She gave me a small little smile as she nodded, "Yeah… yeah I did…" With a sigh, she finished, "And that continued until I broke up with him- yesterday- and I called you to tell you because even if you weren't into me I could at least have my best friend around. And then we argued, after that you stormed off, and in the rain as you kept walking I saw it… I saw that I was losing you for good, all because I was stupid and confused."

There was a moment of silence as we both sat there, our heads whirling over the story that spun between us for that past two years. When I looked back at it now, we were completely stupid, hurt, and confused- so much so that we missed all the signs we gave each other.

In the middle of my thoughts, Ino poked me with her foot. I glanced over and saw her smiling, which I returned with a soft one of my own. Then she opened her arms and without question I was crawling to lie in bed with her, moving under the blanket as she wiggled back against me.

With my arms wrapped around her, I mumbled, "Alright, five more minutes of sleep."

She laughed softly and nuzzled into my shirt with a smile, "Mm, good."

* * *

**Now, this is where we all simultaneously head nod to each other and stroke our chins like scholars.**

***Strokes* Oh, yes yes. I see now. Very interesting, very interesting in need.**

**Right, obviously we still have a couple more to go. I'm wrapping it up, but it feels like I'm doing it in baby steps. Let's see, I give it another 3 chapters till its all finish-**

**LMFAO I shit you NOT! I just got a review demanding "WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED ITS BEEN 14 HOURS!" LMFAO! You guy, whoever you are because you are in a guest account, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH. Hearts.**

**Haha see you dorks.**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	33. Tenten

**A/N – **Sup fools. I know, where the hell have I been? I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it's pretty funny that the day I don't update at least twice- or even once!- everyone is terribly confused.

So like I said, sorry.

Here's a chapter for your waiting faces. Hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - _xKore - Empty Space (feat. Ooo)

Five minutes turned into 20. Ino fell back asleep so quickly that I didn't even get a chance to get out of bed. She was far too cute when slumbering, causing me to just lay with her in my hands for another hour. When she finally woke up she nuzzled into me with a yawn. I explained to her where her last hour went and she totally pouted and apologized.

"Oh god, you should have nudged me or something," She yawned again with a small stretch, "I can absolutely sleep the whole day if you let me."

"You were cute," I admitted, smiling when she looked away a tad embarrassed.

"Then it looks like on the weekends we are going to be in the bed till 3," she teased with a roll of her eyes, "Seeing as I am 'too cute' to be woken up at the decent time."

"Guess so," I poked back, grinning and just as I was about to lean in for a kiss, I froze. I don't know why, but I went from totally comfortable to completely nervous in two seconds. So, instead of leaning in all smooth like a criminal, I moved in then jerked to a stop.

Her blue eyes watched me curiously, a questioning little eyebrow rising as the heat rose in my cheeks and I looked away. I refused to look at her after the fact, feeling completely stupid and foolish. I felt the bed shift as Ino rose from my chest, her voice soft and sexy as she teased, "Oh, I do believe I was just about to receive a kiss."

I think my blushing increased tenfold in two seconds. Glaring at the wall I didn't reply, knowing that I wasn't going to hear the end of this. Her laugh was soft as she leaned in against my chest, "But what happened? I don't get one anymore?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, still refusing to turn my head towards her.

"But…" she leaned closer with a pout, "I want the kiss you just denied me."

I couldn't control the smile that slipped my lips. I shifted, turning back to Ino as she hovered over me, her pout still on. With a roll of my eyes, I reached my hand behind her neck carefully before pulling her down to me. There was a smile as she obeyed with no resistance, no second thoughts. As I moved my lips with hers, tumbling and getting lost slowly, I thought of how much I loved the way she responded to me. It was stupid, but the idea of her only answering to my tugs and pulls for a kiss- or anything else- just caused my heart to thump just a little harder.

She pulled away with a hum, her smile still on her lips as she mumbled, "I can totally get used to that."

I chuckled before shifting, sitting up when she gave me the room. With a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair. Glancing at her, she gave me a wiggle and stated; "Now we start the day!"

Smiling just a bit more, I rolled my eyes and said, "Yup, now we start the day."

She was the first to untangle herself from the sheets to get up from bed. As she did, my eyes were glued to her amazing body, her hips swaying as she walked by me with no signs of embarrassment that she was completely naked. The only sign I could see that she even knew she had no clothes on was the glance she threw me over her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

I swallowed and kept staring, not caring if she knew. As I stared she put on an oversized hoody that draped all the way to her middle thigh. Then with a wiggle, she slipped up a pair of panties. After that she didn't put on any more, instead she twirled to look at me and said, "I'll shower after breakfast."

Blinking, I just simply nodded. Smiling, she left me in the room to watch her walk down the hall. When she disappeared, I finally moved out of the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. There was a spare toothbrush always here for me, considering I used to sleep over drunk all the time. I was relieved to see it was still sitting at her sink, even though I hadn't slept over in a while.

After I was done I rinsed my face off with water before leaving the bathroom. While walking down the hall, I wondered if my clothes from last night were dry. My mind then wandered, thinking that I should possibly start keeping a stash of clothes here for the future. Besides the pj's I borrowed from Ino, I didn't have anything else to wear.

I heard the clanging in the kitchen as Ino hummed to herself happily. When I finally made it there, I leaned against the door way with a small smile on my face, amused at the way she wiggled and let some lyrics slip. I stood there for a bit, watching as she danced about, twirling with every pot and pan she grabbed.

Just as she started to sing under her breath, humming to the parts she didn't know, I pushed myself off the wall and walked up behind her. Placing my hands on her hips, I dragged them around to her stomach until I was holding her with my chin on her shoulder. Seconds later she brought her hand to my cheek, which I pressed against with a small nuzzle and a hum of satisfaction.

I heard the smile in her voice as she mumbled, "I was thinking of pancakes this morning."

"Yum," I replied, rubbing my cheek against her hand before turning and nipping at her ear, "Sounds good to me."

She shivered and dragged her fingers to the back of my neck, scratching softly at my hair and skin, "Well it will be delicious if I actually had the space to cook."

"Then I guess we won't be having pancakes," I murmured in reply, sucking at a part of her skin.

Her back pressed more against me, leaning into my chest as she whined, "God if this is how it is seriously going to be, we definitely need to be good in the mornings."

"Why?" I asked, moving to brush her hair to one side as I kissed to the back of her neck.

"Because obviously we won't get shit done!" She complained, wiggling her ass into me after I took a nip at her skin.

I responded to the movement immediately, dropping my hands to her thighs before dragging up her hoody as I ran my palms to her waist. With a gentle grip of her hips I pulled for her ass to press against me more, replying, "Doesn't sound bad to me."

She slowly started to grind into me, pulling at my neck slightly, "Please let me cook in peace."

I laughed, scratching her hips as I pointed out, "You want me to leave you alone but you are wiggling your ass into me? Yeah right."

Finally, she twisted in my grip to face me. When her blue eyes met mine, I gave a grin as she gave me a small little glare. With a poke at my chest, she said sternly, "There, no more wiggling. No go away."

I scrunched my nose in dislike, "But… but…"

"No buts!" She pressed, pushing at my chest to move away from her, "Go in the living room and watch TV until I finish."

Giving her a small pout, I let her push me away and grumbled, "Fineeeee."

She smiled as I left feeling completely bored. I plopped down on the couch just to make Ino happy, but I didn't feel like watching TV. Instead, I turned on the TV just to switch to the music channel. As a random song poured into the living room, I laid back across the couch and stared at the ceiling. As I stared my stomach twisted, and I knew exactly why but didn't want to think about it. Instead, I closed my eyes and listened to the music, pushing any thoughts out of mind.

The next moment I opened my eyes, Ino was carefully lifting up my head. I allowed her to, too groggy to do anything else, and laid there on her lap in silence as I slowly woke back up. As I did, she played with my hair, her fingers dragging to my neck softly as she mumbled, "You fell asleep. Are you tired?"

"No," I murmured back, shutting my eyes as she rubbed my cheek with her thumb, "I just managed to push my thoughts away enough to doze off."

She was quiet for a moment, but her fingers never stopped moving. Running a circle around my ear, she said carefully, "Is this about Tenten?" Just hearing her name brought a lump in my throat. Setting my jaw, I curled just a bit but didn't answer. I didn't have to though, my silence was enough confirmation. A sigh from above slipped into the air, and with a quiet little voice, she pressed softly, "You are going back over there today, aren't you?"

I swallowed, knowing I needed to but having this overwhelming sensation to run in the other direction. Still, in the shaky little whisper, I replied, "Yeah… I have to."

It was then her fingers stopped moving. Pulling away from my cheek, she stated, "I don't want you to."

"I know…" I said quietly.

"Just because I know you want to go alone and I don't want to leave you alone to do something like that," She explained, but I already knew why.

Shifting, I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, I know."

Another sigh slipped the air, this time a bit frustrated, "Well, will you at least have breakfast before you go."

I then sat up, pulling my head away from her lap. As my feet hit the ground my eyes landed on the food in front of me on the table. My stomach churned in a sickening away, but with a swallow I muttered, "Yeah, of course."

As soon as I went to grab my plate and fork, Ino's hand touched my wrist to stop me. I glanced over to see what she wanted, but all I received was a knowing look and a sad little smile. With a sigh, I looked away and pulled back from the table. Instead, I stood up from the couch and apologized, "I'm really sorry. It probably took a lot to cook."

"It doesn't matter," She answered, still sitting on the couch, "It will be waiting for you when you get back."

I turned and gave her a grateful shaky smile. As I did, she stood up and grabbed my cheeks. With a smile of her own, she pressed, "I don't care what happens afterwards, you come straight back here once it is all through."

Looking into her eyes, I mumbled, "Do you honestly want me to?"

"Yes," she replied without a second thought, "If you end up being fine, great. But if you end up…" Her sentence fell quiet, with another sigh, she pressed, "I will be here, Sakura, I will be here to make you better. Ok?"

Swallowing, I nodded. Without another word, she let go for my cheeks and sat back down. Taking that as permission to get dressed, I left to grab my clothes. 5 minutes later I was walking out of the apartment, mumbling my goodbyes just before closing the door.

X

The ride there was nerve wrecking, but I pushed all the thoughts back to keep myself from running away. Instead I played music, singing the lyrics I knew to keep my mind busy. All too quickly though, I found myself parking and walking up to Tenten's place.

My heart thudded within my chest as I stood in front of her door, hands shaking at my sides as I tried to gain the courage to knock. I didn't want to do this, I simply didn't. I wanted to bolt from my spot and hide in some corner, never to come out to see the light of day if it kept me from having to tell Tenten the truth.

My stomach knotted and twisted as my heart thumped with my rising pulse. Feeling weak with my throat dry, I swallowed at nothing and raised my hand, finally knocking against the door. The seconds it took for her to answer felt like life times, and when she swung the door open I knew just then I didn't have the strength for this.

Her brown eyes caught mine immediately, and with her features automatically shifting from surprised to worried, she stepped out and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close as she rushed, "Where have you been? I called so many times."

My arms wrapped around her and I crushed her against me. She was my support right then, my strength to keep standing. As I held her close, taking in breaths that didn't satisfy my lungs, I squeezed her more as I begun to shake.

She noticed- she noticed the moment our embrace went from simple hugging to me clinging. Pulling away carefully, all against my will, she looked at my face and asked worriedly, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

I looked away, not being able to take her caring features. It was when I saw her worry that I knew I didn't deserve any support she had to give me just then. So, with a step back away from her grip, I croaked out, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

The pull away crushed her, I could tell by the look of hurt she was giving me. She allowed me to though; she didn't take a step towards me as I took my steps back. Instead, she grabbed her elbow with one hand, attempting to do something with her empty arms. Then, with a soft tone, she pressed, "No, there is something wrong, I can tell."

I wanted to run, I did. I wanted to run as far as I could. With shaking fists, I stared at the ground and said repeatedly to myself that she deserved to know- she needed to know- I couldn't run away from this. As I gained my courage, she waited in silence. The seconds tumbled on, and when I still couldn't find my courage, she whispered, "Something happened last night, didn't it? Something with Ino…"

My eyes slid back up to her, and I took in how she was staring at the ground. I was torturing her, prolonging the end she saw coming. With a hitch in my voice, I stumbled, "I'm sorry." The words only caused her to turn her head, looking completely away from me. Chest tightening, I continued, "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, and slowly I witnessed the tears start to form. I realized then it didn't matter how much I apologized, I would never be able to take back the knife I just thrust into her. With another swallow, I said weakly, "I… I'm breaking up with you."

With a small humorless laugh, she mumbled, "For her?"

I couldn't take it anymore. Tearing my gaze away from her, I admitted, "Yes, for Ino."

It was quiet as I stared at the floor, waiting for her to say something. In the silence my heart hammered, my tight chest forcing my breath to be uneven and hard. My hands were still shaking at my sides, and I still felt like running, but I stood there and waited- waiting for Tenten to say anything at all. I was prepared for yelling, screaming, cursing.

What I wasn't prepared for were her next words.

"I saw it coming…" She was quiet, hardly above a whisper, but I heard her as if she were yelling. Shutting my eyes, I tried to steal myself, but I knew there was no way to protect myself from what she was going to say, "I saw this coming and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't."

There was a pause, and as I heard her shaky voice, I knew she was crying, "The smart person would have ran in the other direction, but I couldn't, not with you. You pulled me with every little smile and laugh- every little joke and hug- there was no running away from you, not the Sakura I knew."

My mind slowly started to shut down, attempting to save me from the hurt that was raging through me, roaring at all ends of my body, heart and soul. I wanted Ino and there was truly nothing that could have stopped me from wanting her and working to get her, but I didn't think the person I had to hurt along the way would wound me this badly.

"I fell in love with you," She continued to whisper, "and when I did I couldn't run. The only option left was to prevent it from happening, but no matter how hard I tried I saw there was no stopping it."

I stood there, waiting. There was a sniff and I had to force myself not to rush over to hold her, because I knew she didn't want comfort- not from me. So instead I kept my shaking fists at my side, and listened.

"So yeah, I saw this coming…" With a sigh, she wiped her eyes and gave me a watery little smile, "No, I don't want to still be friends. Actually, I want to forget you as soon as possible."

My heart bled at her words.

"But I understand- I do. There was no way I could keep you around when Ino was still here, because you love her and have for a while. And love is important, it is. If you loved her there was no way in hell I could keep you, not when she got to you first."

I wanted to stop breathing, to drown in her sorrows with her. As I swam though, treading in my hurt along with hers, she walked slowly over to me- the whole time locking my eyes with hers. When came to be right in front of me, only a breath separating us, she gave me another smile as the tears continued to slip down her face. Then, rising on her tip toes, she kissed my cheek softly and mumbled against me, "Good bye Sakura, and good luck."

Then, she turned around, walked back into her apartment, and closed the door as I continued to stand there.

It was only when I reached my car, drove back to Ino's, and clung to her open arms that I allowed myself to cry for as long and as hard as I wanted to.

* * *

**It is short because I honestly couldn't deal with writing more than I did. Let me tell you straight up, right now, for the few who are taking the time to read this.**

**Cheating is real. Feelings get hurt. Don't you dare do it unless you understand the consequences. Ignorance can not be used as an excuse, which is why I am informing you. At no point in time is cheating justified. And there is never going to be a time when it magically IS justified. **

**I have cheated before. And I will never do it again. Nuff said. **

**Sorry this A/N seems a bit sad and up tight. But writing this chapter brought emotions and feelings within me that I have yet to successfully bury deep enough. So, on that note.**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


	34. The End

**A/N - **Hey! Here is the second to last chapter! I promised there would be 35 chapters, and I plan on delivering on that. So don't be too sad, we still have one more to go!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"_Why are you crying?" Ino asked in a soft tone as she held me as I sobbed into her shoulder, "What is wrong? Did she scream? Yell?"_

_I shook my head, choking on my tears as I tried to breathe. With a broken cry, I mumbled, "She saw it coming- she saw it coming and she still loved me. I hurt her. I hurt her so much."_

_She rubbed my back, pulling me closer into her as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I am. I'm sorry you are hurting, but please don't hurt anymore. It is better she found out now than later. It is good that you found the strength to tell her today rather than a week of avoiding her. You were strong and you did it, now you don't have to be strong anymore. Cry all you want, but don't fall completely into your tears. Get back up. Move forward with me."_

_My tears flowed never ending into her shirt. I nodded at her words, understanding what she was saying. But as of now, as of this moment, I was stuck- suffocated by my own strength that I had to gain to tell Tenten, but lacked the remaining strength to sit and not hurt over her pain. _

"_I hurt her Ino," I broke again with another sob, sounding like a repeating record, "I hurt her so much."_

"_Shh," Ino soothed each time, "It's ok…"_

"_It's ok…"_

_X_

Tenten proved true on not being friends anymore. I slipped twice, attempting to get in contact with her. Each time the phone went straight to voicemail, no ring and no pause. She had either blocked me from her phone or changed her number. I couldn't tell which one because her voice mail was just an automated machine.

No matter how much it hurt, I understood that I have lost her completely.

But I tried not to get too sad about it. I didn't want to stop moving and get depressed when I had Ino right there beside me, trying so hard to work me back into the living. When my thoughts wandered, she brought me back. When I fell quiet, she grabbed my hand and started to ramble, prompting me into the conversations just to get me to talk and interact.

And I loved her so much for it.

It has been two weeks now, after everything, and we hadn't done much besides hang out every single day. I took her to work, ate lunch with her, worked out with her and went to her place to watch some TV or do some light drinking. We fell right back into our past, when it was only the two of us with no Kiba to ruin my mood and no Tenten to ruin Ino's.

Just us keeping company with each other.

And with it finally only being the two of us, we officially got together. I bought her a rose one day, a violet one because I knew she loved them, and stumbled like an idiot that I would be here for her forever if she allowed me to. I promised that I would treat her right and I would never love another girl in my life. I gave her my heart that day, and she accepted it with this terrible blush and a quick kiss on my lips. I mumbled something about her being adorable when she was nervous, and I got punched in the ribs for it.

And that is how my life became complete with the other part of my soul attached. It was through the happiness that I was able to heal. It was with her blue ocean of eyes that I was able to fall into some sort of never ending bliss. Every day I soared- every day I laughed, smiled, joked.

Ino was mine, after two years of madness, I finally got the girl. The friend zoned best friend who smiled through the pain, laughed through the hurt, hugged through the comfort, and fell during the confusion. After all of it, I finally got her.

And there was no way in hell she could ever leave my grip. I was never going to let her go.

She will be mine forever.

* * *

**Aw man. Get reading for the Epilogue. Every awesome long story needs one!**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N - **Aw man, it's been fun. Honestly, you guys have been a joy. Thanks for supporting this story and reviewing! Thanks for buttering my muffins and demanding more of me! Everyone who took the time to scream, yell, beg, and fangirl for each chapter motivated me to get here! So it was with your help that I officially finished my SECOND chapter.

How sad is that!

I love you all. I mean that. Every single one of you who read this story and any other story. I hope to see you around, poking your heads in my other works. And I'm going to miss this, I totally am.

So, here goes the Epilogue. Short but nice. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"To the thundering gods, if I have to pick up one more damn box I am going to flip my shit!" I complained with a groan, flopping on the living room floor where all my boxes were stacked around me, three to four piled high. As I lay on the ground, Ino stepped over me, placing another box down before giving me a small glare.

"If you don't get your ass off that floor, I will give you something to complain about," She warned. I hid from her glaring eyes, knowing she was serious. Going up those stairs 20 times for each box was bringing us both on edge. But I couldn't stand going down stairs to grab another!

"I think I will take the latter," I said in a brave tone, automatically screaming in fright when I saw her jumping to attack me. She poked me hard at my sides as I wiggled about, attempting to dodge some of her iron fingers as they dug into me. Her pokes hurt like hell!

"I swear to you, I knew this was going to happen!" She shouted, continuously poking me as she complained, "I just knew it! But little Sakura thought she could get the motivation to move in on her day off! I flipping knew you couldn't handle it."

"I totally plan on finishing!" I tried to convince as I squirmed, "I swear! But why can't we take a break?!"

"Your last break was 15 minutes ago!" Ino angrily shot back, "What the hell do you do at your work to make you so damn lazy?!"

"TIME OUT!" I shouted, forcing her to stop poking me. It was a rule we came up with a month ago. If we said time out- the other had to stop for 30 seconds. This time was used to convince or state an argument that would keep the assault on a permanent pause. With a huge breath, I rushed out, "I totally know why you are mad, and you were totally right we: should have saved this for another day."

Ino's eyes beamed lasers of death at me. With a squeak, I continued, "But that doesn't stop the fact that I am totally worn out and just simply CAN NOT PICK UP ANOTHER BOX. So, instead of wasting energy punishing poor little Sakura, why don't we have sex instead?"

An aggravated huff puffed from Ino's mouth. Just when she was about to start poking me again, I screamed, "RED FLAG I still have 10 seconds!"

"I will fucking murder you," She said in a cold flat voice, "I swear when these seconds are up, you are through."

"Oh my god," I shifted from her death grip, "Would you look at the time, I have to go."

I shot up from the ground and darted out of the living room, aiming for the front door. She called after me, "You can't escape me, Sakura! You live here now! There is nowhere to run!"

Aw man, she was right. I was fucked for as long as I lived for now on. I laughed as she continued to call, "You hear me punk?! I will find you! And when I do, it is over for you! I will finish you off!"

"Stop threatening me!" I called, still laughing, "Jeezuss!"

With that, I grabbed another box and brought it upstairs. To my absolute amusement, Ino was lying on the ground and said to me as I put the box down, "I think it's time for a break."

Rolling my eyes, I told her to get up to help me. I shit you not; we have been flip flopping like this all day. I realized now that we were a lost cause and I wouldn't be moving into Ino's apartment officially any time soon. So when she refused, I plopped on the ground and laid my head on her stomach.

And just like that, we took a 30 minute nap. It took us a whole week after that day to get the boxes into her place because we were so lazy. And even when they were finally inside, they were still piled high in the living room as we practically worked around them every day.

I'm sure we will get to them. Eventually. For now though I'm going to pretend they aren't there for as long as she does. Because if she doesn't care, then I completely don't mind either. As long as I still have her, I am totally fine.

_The End._

* * *

**Omg how sad are we right now? Are we tearing up and felt like we just lost a good friend? I always feel that way when I reach the ending of a book. But, I'm here to comfort you with good news.**

**You guys love this story way too much for me to just end it, and I love you guys way too much to just take it away from you. So, as a side project, I will open up a new story just for some random shorts for this story. It will be... the glimpse of how they are doing after all of this. **

**There won't be rapid updates, the chapters probably won't come out fast at all. BUT it will be a nice sense of relief for all of us to see that Sakura and Ino are still happy and living. And I thought it would be a great idea to just write it occasionally because my heart would break if I just stopped here.**

**Thanks so much for hopping on this crazy ride with me. It's been so much fun, and we had tons of laughs, smiles, and cries of frustration together. Just remember, this is far from the end! This is merely the beginning you muffin butter-ers... merely the beginning.**

**And with that, I will say for the last time in THIS story.**

**Shycadet loves you all. So much. So deeply.**

**Shy is out.**


End file.
